New York, New York Yeni Başlangıçlar
by echelontr
Summary: Finn ve Rachel puck, Quinn, Laure Z.,Sam,Mercedes ile birlikte NY üniversite hayallerinin peşinde. Jessie de NYC de. Finchel ilişkilerini sürdürmede başarılı olabilecek mi? Rachel'ı bekleyen büyük süpriz ne?
1. Chapter 1

Bölüm 1**  
**

3 Eylül 2011

****Ve sonunda Glee Club mezun oldu. Bu demek değil macera ve Mike Kore'ye yerleştiler.**  
**Mike'ın büyük dedesi öldü ve ona büyükce bir miras kaldı, koca holding. Eee tabi Tina ve Mike acele**  
**şekilde evlendiler , yazın. ve Lauren spor bursu ile New York Şehir Üniversitesine gittiler. Britanny ve Santana **  
**yine aynı üniversitede sahne sanatları ve modern dans bursu kazandılar. Quinn New York Eyalet Üniversitesinde **  
**yerel yönetimlerde, Artie Rochester Teknoloji Enstitüsünde fizik bursu ile okuyor. Mercedes ve Kurt Columbia**  
**Üniversitesinde müzik ve sahne sanatları eğitimi alıyorlar. Vee gelelim muhteşem çiftimiz Rachel- Finn.**  
**Rachel ve Finn New York Eyalet Üniversitesinde ama Rachel müzik ve sahne sanatları bölümünde Finn ise**  
**futbol bursu ile okuyor.

Finn ve Rachel el ele havaalanında yürüyorlardı.

Finn: Sonunda başardık hemde aynı şehirde inanılmazız sevgilim.

Rachel: İnanamıyorum hala buna New York: Sevdiğim adam + üniversite ve Broadway inanılmaz cidden.

Finn Rachel'a doğru döndü ve ' Seni çok seviyorum' dedi ve eğilip Rachel'ı öptü.Arkadan Puck, Quinn ve Lauren  
geliyordu.

Puck: Dostum ev kiraladık ulu orta yapmayın şunu. Hadi benim karnım çok aç Glee hatunlarından  
Finn ile evimizde ilk yemeğimizi siz yapıcaksınız. Adamlarınız aç hanımlar hadiii..

Finn ve Rachel el ele Puck ve Finn'in evine doğru yürümeye vardıklarında odası olan ciddençok küçük bir ev olduğunu farkettiler. Paraları anca buna yetmişti. Şanslılardı çünkü okulun takımına girmişlerdi vemaç başına para alıyorlardı. Eve vardıklarında evin ortasında 2 kasa içki buldular.

Finn: Dostum bu ne oluyor?

Puck: Eve taşınma partisi vermicek miyiz? Korkma sadece Glee'dekiler hem zaten daha kimseyi tanımıyoruz  
değil mi? Hadi bayanlar mutfağa güzel çerezler hazırlayın bakalım yemekler benden ben pizza söylüyorum  
hepimize.

Finn: Resmen inanılmazsın dostum.

Rachel : Benim pizzamda et olmasın lütfen hem et yemiyorum hem de kilo alırsam belki Finn beni bırakır belli  
mi olur.

Finn: Aaaa hayatım ayıp ediyorsun, sen her halinle kabulumsün ama fazla almasan iyi olur tabi taşıması zor  
olmasın evlenince. Hamilelik durumları buna dahil değil tabi..

Rachel: Hamilelik? Çocuk? Daha 18'im ve emin ol 26 ya kadar hhiç öyle bir ihtimal bile olamaz canım benim  
her zaman fit bir sevgilin olucak .

Puck: Ya resmen midemi bulandırıyorsunuz ya kızım lütfen bir daha ayrılmayın şunun melankonik aşk  
acısı çeken halleri emin ol hiç çekilmiyor.

Quinn: Haydi kızla inanın bende çok açım Puck söylesin pizzaları bizde içecek filan ayarlayalım.

4 saat sonra  
Parti başlamış ve glee tekrardan bir aradaydı. Mike ve Tina hariç.  
Puck : Dostlarım artık üniversiteli olduk. İçin içebildiğiniz kadar serbest bugün hepsi benden.

Gece hızlı ilerliyordu herkes doyasıya eğleniyordu. Mercedes ve Sam sevgili olmuşlardı ve alkolün etkisi **  
**ile sevgili olduklarını bağıra çaıra söylüyorlardı. Puck ve Lauren coşmuş aslan yürüyüşü yapıyorlardı yerde. **  
**Quinn ve Kurt mikrofonu almış şarkı söylüyorlardı. Masanın üstünde iki kız ki bunlar Britanny ve Santana **  
**dans ediyorlardı. Rachel iyice sarhoş olmuş hem şarkı söylüyor hem de Finn ile dans ediyordu.**  
**Rachel ve Finn öpüşmeye başlayarak Finn'İn odasına doğru yöneldiler. Odaya gelince Rachel birden ağlamaya**  
**başladı.

Finn: Neden ağlıyorsun Rach?

Rachel: Bilmiyorum inan bilmiyorum her gece rüyamda senin beni terk etmenle ilgili rüyalar görüyorum.

Finn Rachel ile yatağa uzanmış onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıp saçlarını okşuyordu.

Finn: Rach yapma böyle korkma artık birlikteyiz ve bir daha ayrılmayacağız ben seninle yaşlanmak  
istiyorum. Bahçeli bir evimiz köpeğimiz olsun ve çocuklarımız o bahçede oynasın.

Rachel: Tabi ödüllerimde olsun. Finn ben seni öyle seviyorum ki.

Finn: Bende seni seviyorum.

Rachel: Finn ben sadece senin olmak istiyorum hayatımdaki tek erkek ol istiyorum  
Finn: Rachel buna emin misin?

Rachel: Artık eminim.

Sabah:Gün aydınlanıyordu. Odanın camından içeri giren ışık yavaş yavaş Rachel'ın yüzünü aydınlatıyordu.**  
**Rachel inanılmaz bir baş ağrısı ile uyandı. Dün gece yaşananlar gerçek miydi rüyamıydı anlamaya**  
**çalışıyordu. Eğer rüya ise güzel bir rüyaydı ama gerçek ise pişman değildi çünkü deli gibi Finn'e**  
**aşıktı. Çok geçmeden bunun rüya olmadığını anladı çünkü Finn yanında uyuyordu. 10 dk boyunca **  
**hiç birşey yapmadan Finn'i seyretti. Finn yavaş yavaş uyanıyordu.

Finn: Heyy günaydın. Neye bakıyorsun sen öyle

Rachel: Hiç seni seyrediyordum. Masum bir çocuk gibi uyuyorsun.

Finn: Sabahları senin güzel gözlerini görüp uyanmak çok güzel.

Rachel: Evden neden ses çıkmıyor Puck nerede?

Finn: Saat kaç? ooooo antreman için erken kalkıcaktı. Yani gitmiştir çoktan.

Rachel: O zaman güzel bir kahvaltıyla güne güzel başlayalım.

Finn: Kulağa muthiş geliyor hatta birlikte hazırlayalım mı?

Rachel: İnan super bi fikir.

Finn: Rachel biliyorum yurt işini ayarladın ama arada bir burada da kalsan emin ol sabahları yüzünü  
görmek kadar güzel birşey yok.

Rachel: Lütfen Mr. Hudson meşgul etmeyiniz beni Broadway beni bekliyor. Şaka şaka gelir kalırım  
elbet.

New York günleri romantik ve güzel başladı. Bu muhteşem şehir büyüsü ile aşıkları etkiliyordu.**  
**Tıpkı Rachel ve Finn'i 3 ay önce birleştirdiği gibi.


	2. Chapter 2

Bölüm 2

**  
**Rachel ve Finn aynı okulda olabilirdi ama bölümlerinin kampüsleri tamamen şehrin zıt daha dersler başlamadan **  
**okulda tanışma ve hoşgeldin partisi veriliyordu. Rachel, Finn ve Quinn aynı okulda oldukları için partiye beraber gittiler ama**  
**partide hepsini şaşırtacak bir süpriz onları bekliyordu.**  
**

Rachel: İnanamıyorum buna resmen üniversitedeyiz.

Quinn: Büyüyoruz sanırım gün geçtikçe ama üniversite özgürlük ve kendime birini bulmam gerek.

Finn: Çok değişik hissediyorum şuan kendimi büyük şehir, üniversite ben değilim sanki.

**  
**O sırada tanıdık bir yüz onlara yaklaşıyordu.

Jesse: Meraba Rachel , Quinn ve Finn. Nasılsınız okulu nasıl buldunuz?

Rachel: Senin burada ne işin var jesse ben seni başka okulda sanıyordum.

**  
**O sıra Finn korumacı tavırla Rachel'ın beline kolunu doladı.

Jesse: Öyleydi ama Broadway'e daha yakın olmak daha iyi bir fikir gibi geldi bu iş için. Sizin de burada olduğunuzu bilmiyordum  
Şaşırdım doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse görünce.****

Finn: İnan bende seni gördüğümde şok geçirdim.  
**  
**Jesse: Niyetim kavga çıkarmak değil Fİnn. Tekrardan berabermişsiniz tebrik ederim.

Finn: Sağol!

Jesse: Bu arada Rachel müzik bölümü için Broadway'de basit roller için öğrenci seçilecekmiş haberin olsun.  
Neyse daha derslerin listesini almam gerek. Görüşürüz.  
**  
**Rachel: Sağol teşekküür ederim .****

Quinn: Bekle Jesse bende geliyorum benimde almam gerek görüşürüz sonra.  
**  
**Finn: Bu adama hala güvenemiyorum Rach biliyorum aynı bölümdesiniz ama mümkün olduğunca uzak dur ondan.

Bu sırada Rachel uzaklaşan Quinn ve Jesse'yi izliyordu. Aslında neden olmasın Jesse ve Quinn birbirleri ile yakışabilirdi.**  
**

**  
**Rachel: Finn bu şeylerle yorma kafanı hem bak başbaşa kaldık değil mi? Anın tadını çıkaralım.  
**  
**Finn: Sanırım haklısın.

15 Gün Sonra::**  
**

Artık dersler başlamıştı Rachel dersteyken aniden titrediğini farketti. Çantasını açtı telefonuna baktı. Finn'den mesj vardı.

' Sizin amfide hiç yahudi var mı yoksa bir tek sen misin?'

Rachel cevap yazdı:

' Yok sadece benim neden sordun?'**  
******

O sırada amfinin kapısı birden açıldı bıyıklı kafasında kippa olan yahudiyi andıran bir adam içeri girdi. Önce Rachel tanıyamadı**  
**ama farketti ki sonradan o olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı.**  
**

Finn: Affedersiniz Amerikan Yahudileri Kurumundan geliyoruz. Bu sınıftaki Yahudi arkdaşları dışarı almamız gerek, Yahudi  
Haftası kapsamında. Okul yönetiminin haberi var.

Prof: Peki haberim yoktu sınıftaki Yahudi arkadaşlar çıkabilirsiniz.

****Finn Rachel'a baktı göz kırptı.Rachel hala ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Kapıya doğru yöneldi ve çıktı.

Rachel: Heyy ne oluyor ben anlamadım sen neden bu haldesin?

Finn: Seni alıkoymam gerekti dersten anca böyle çıkarabilicektim. Hadi gel süprizim var sana.

Rachel: Finn girmem gerek cidden derse önemli sonra olsa.

Finn o an Rachel'ı kucağına aldı.**  
**

Rachel: Ne yapıyorsun indir beni yere.

Finn:Olmaz hadi gidiyoruz.

**  
**Central Park::::

****Rachel: Neden geldik buraya?  
**  
**Finn: Süprizim var demiştim ya sana işte burada.

****Rachel Finn'in gösterdiği yöne doğru baktı bir sal kiralamıştı ve salın her yanı çiçeklerle 'ın gözlerinden yaşlar süzülmeye başlamıştı.

**  
**Rachel: Bu- bu inanılmaz birşey Finn. Seni seviyorum , seni seviyorum, seni seviyorum hemde milyonlarca kez.

****

Rachel Finn'e doğru atılıp öpücükler konduruyordu ona.**  
**

Finn: Heyy heyy sakin ol ben de seni seviyorum. Benimle aşk kayığımıza gelirmisiniz Bayan Berry?

Rachel: Memnuniyetle Bay Hudson.


	3. Chapter 3

Bölüm 3****

1 Ekim:****

Günler ilerliyordu. Rachel ve Jesse Broadway alt kadrosuna seçilmişlerdi. Rachel mutluydu çünkü hayali**  
**gerçekleşiyordu. Jesse ile de iyi arkadaş olmuşlardı. Ama hala Finn sorun çıkartıyordu ve bu durumdan**  
**hiç hoşnut değildi. Çünkü Rachel provalar yüzünden gece geç saatlerde eve geliyordu. Bazen o kadar geç **  
**geliyordu ki Finn uyumuş oluyordu. **  
**

Sabah:

Rachel yavaş yavaş uyanıyordu. Gece uzun süredir ilk defa Finn ile yalnız kalabilmişlerdi bu fırsatı değerlendirip**  
**sinemaya gitmişlerdi ve yemek yemişlerdi. O sabah NY 'da yağmurlu bir hava vardı. Fİnn uyuyordu.**  
**Rachel kendini pek iyi hissetmiyordu midesi altüst oluyordu resmen. Hızla banyoya koştu.O sırada Finn **  
**sesi duyup uyandı.

- Rach iyi misin hayatım?

- İyiyim iyiyim midemi bozdum galiba dün o tavukların üstüne o dondurmayı yemicektim.

- Cidden hassas bir bünyen var bak bana hiç birşey olmadı.

- Neyse iyiyim şimdi. Hadi kahvaltıyı hazırlayalım.

Akşamüstü:

Jesse: Evet Rachel karnım acıkmaya başladı ve saat 6 ya geliyor daha gece uzun karnımızı mı doyursak ki?  
Bugün prova daha uzun sürücek 2 gün sonra sezon açılıyor.

Rachel: Haklısın sanırım yemek yesek iyi olucak.

Yemekte:**  
**

J: Eee Finn'le nasıl gidiyor seni hiç bu kadar mutlu görmemiştim.

R:Sağol iyi gidiyor aslında sanırım onu aramalıyım merak edicek ama bu yemeğimi bitirmeliyim önce.

J: Yavaş ye son günlerde inanılmaz derecede yemek yiyorsun farkında mısın kilo alıcaksın ve  
kostümlere sığamayacaksın.

R: Biliyorum, biliyorum ama aşırı derecede iştahım açıldı buna bir dur demem gerek.

****

O sırada telefon çaldı arayan Finn'di.

Finn: Nasılsın hayatım merak ettim arayım dedim:

Rachel: İyiyim tam da seni arıcaktım bende.

Finn: Tiyatroya geldim seni almaya yemeğe çıkarız diye yoktun .

Rachel : Ya biz Jesse ile yemekteyiz şuan çok acıktık köşede ki hamburgecideyiz.

Finn: Ya öyle mi iyi öyleyse ben eve gidiyorum !

Rachel: Finn yapma lütfen böyle cidden çok acıkmıştık haber verseydin ayrılmaz seni beklerdim.

Finn: Süpriz yapıyım istemiştim ama bir önemi kalmadı neyse görüşürüz sonra.

Rachel: Finn-

Telefon kapanmıştı.

R: Finn çok kırıldı benim için tiyatroya gelmiş ya.

J: Hadi ya üzüldüm gönlünü alırsın sonra hadi kalk çok oyalandık burada daha ses açıcaz.

R: Tamam geliyorum.

Evde:

Finn öfkeden deliye dönmüştü. Jesse neden hep karşısına çıkıyordu. Bu adamı öldürmeliydi cidden. Uyumayı **  
**deniyor ama öfkeden uyuyamıyordu. Saat 10 u geçmişti ve hala Rachel ortada yoktu. Birden kapıdan**  
**anahtar sesi gelmişti sessizce odaya giriyordu. Finn uyanıktı ama kızgın olduğu için uyuyor numarası**  
**yapıyordu.

Rachel: Finn uyudun mu tatlım?

Ses yoktu.

Rachel: Finn uyumadığını biliyorum ama lütfen böyle yapma inan amacımız sadece karın doyurmaktı. Heyy  
beni duyuyor musun. Ben seni çok seviyorum lütfen böyle yapma hadi küs uyumayalım.****

Finn'den ses yoktu. Rachel ışığı kapattı sessizce yatağın diğer ucuna kıvrıldı.

**  
**2 Ekim:

Sabah Rachel ile Finn hiç konuşmamışlardı. Zaten Finn erkenden çıkmıştı. Rachel boş bir yatakta güne merhaba  
diyordu.

**  
**Tiyatro:

Artık son provalardı.Geceye kalmayacaktı.Sıra Rachel'a gelmişti. Şarkı söylemeye başladı ama birden **  
**her yer karardı. Yer ayağının altından kayıp gidiyor gibiydi. Yanındaki Jesse'ye tutunarak **  
**destek almayı umuyordu ama birden herşey karardı.

J: Heyy Rachel iyi misin?

R: Sadece başım döndü sabah hiç birşey yemedim de.

J: Hadi kalk doktora gidiyoruz. Yüzün bembeyaz seni hiç böyle görmemiştim.

R: Gerek yok, cidden iyiyim şimdi.

J: İtiraz istemez hadi.

Hastane:

**  
**Rachel'ı hastaneye götüren Jesse o panikle Quinn'i aradı. Quinn apartopar hastaneye geldi

Dr.: Evet bayan Berry kan tahlillerinin sonucu çıktı.

R: Sadece yorgunluk değil mi birşeyim yok benim söylüyorum anlamıyorlar.

Dr. : Kendinizi yormamanız gerek 2niz içinde iyi olmaz.

R: İkimiz derken.?

Dr: Hamilesiniz. Bİlmiyor muydunuz?

**  
**O sırada Rachel çantası Jesse'de duruyordu. Rachel doktorun odasındaydı ve telefon durmadan çalıyordu **  
**ve Jesse açmaya karar Finn'di.

Finn: Neden açmıyorsun Rach kaç kere aradım meraktan öldüm burada.

Jesse: Şey Finn ben Jesse.

Finn: Jesse? Sen neden cevap veriyorsun telefona Rachel nerede?

Jesse: Şuan bakabilecek durumda değil. Biz-

Jesse lafını tamamlayamadan Finn telefonu kapamıştı.Bu sırada Rachel doktorun odasından çıkıyordu.**  
**Yüzü kireç gibi beyazdı.

Quinn: Ne oldu Jesse haber verdi geldim hemen iyi misin?

Rachel: Bi dakika oturabilir miyim şuraya anlatıcam.

Quinn: Evet Rachel seni dinliyoruz? Önemli birşey yok değil mi?

Rachel: Bilmiyorum iyi mi kötü mü karar veremiyorum.

Quinn: Söylesene çatlatma!

Rachel: Ben hamileymişim. ( Rachel ağlamaya başladı)

Quinn: Ne, nasıl, ne zaman ? Bekle bunu hemen Finn'e söylemelisin.

Rachel : Biliyorum da ne yapıcam ben ? B-ben daha 18 im çocuk bakamam. Ben anne nasıl olucam.

Quinn: Şşşş sakin ol sil göz yaşlarını ve bak bana. Herşey güzel olucak yardım edicez biz sana, hem emin ol  
Finn mükemmel bir baba olur bence.

Rachel: Emin misin?

Quinn: Herşey çok güzel olucak. Beklemeden Finn' e söylemelisin.

**  
**Akşam :

**  
**Rachel eve gittiğinde kimse yoktu evde. Güzelce bir sofra kurdu ve Finn'i beklemeye başladı. Gece 11 olmuştu**  
**ama Finn hala eve gelmemişti. Neredeydi? Arıyordu ama telefonu sürekli kapalıydı. Sonunda anahtar sesi duyuldu.

R: Sen mi geldin Finn?

**  
**Fİnn hiç cevap vermeden salona girdi. Rachel'a bakışları hiç hoş değildi.

F: Sen hangi cehennemdesin?

R: Ne oluyor Finn sakin ol.

F: Ne mi oluyor ne zaman arasam hep bir Jesse. Tamam dedim prova dedim ama Rach bugün aradığımda  
neden o cevap verdi. Senin nasıl bir meşguliyetin varda o herif açıyor telefonunu?

R: Finn-

F:Sana deliler gibi aşık olduğumu biliyorsun neden böyle oluyor Rach ha? Belki de bu ilişkiye biraz ara versek iyi olur Rachel. İyice düşün bence bunu bu ilişkiyi korumayı ve sürdürmeyi cidden istiyor musun?

R: Ama Finn-

Finn kapıyı çarpıp çıktı.

R: Ama ben sadece hamileydim dicektim.


	4. Chapter 4

EK:****

Üniversiteler arası oyunların zamanı gelmişti ve bu sene İtalya da 1 ay sürücekti oyunlar hem de sonrasında 2 ay kadar ulusal çapta müsabakalar vardı.. Finn Rachel'ı yalnız bırakmamak için oyunlara gitme işini reddetmişti. Puck ve Sam bu oyunlara gidiceklerdi.****

NOT: Eki 3. bölümün sonuna bağlı olarak algılamayın belirtmeyi unutmuşum ek olarak yazdım.


	5. Chapter 5

Bölüm 4

****

O sinirle Finn kendini nereye atıcağını bilemedi. Sokaklarda **  
**amaçsızca dolaşıyordu. Telefonunu eline aldı.

F: Dostum şu avrupaya gitme olayı var ya geliyorum uzaklaşıp  
kafa dinlemem gerek azıcık.

Puck: Emin misin 3 ay olmayacağız burada .

F: Eminim.

Puck: Birşey mi oldu kararın birden değişti?

F: Anlatırım sonra nerdesin?

Puck:Evdeyim

F: Rachel gitmiş mi?

P:Eve geldiğimde kimse yoktu bende bu sofrayı kim kurdu  
diyordum. Demek Rachel'mış. Bu arada oyunlar için kafile yarın sabah  
6 da yola çıkıcak haberin olsun.

F: Tamam eve geliyorum sabah erkenden çıkarız yola.

**  
**Bu sırada Rachel yurda dönmüştü. Ne yapıcaktı karnında bir**  
**bebek. Evli bile değillerdi. Bu durumu babalarına nasıl söyleyecekti?**  
**Daha önemlisi bebeğinin babası kendisini terk etmişti,**  
**bebekten habersizdi. Bütün sorunlar üst üste **  
**ne olursa olsun sabah Finn ile konuşmalıydı.**  
**

****Sabah:

**  
**Rachel bütün gece Finn'i aramıştı ama telefonu kapalıydı.**  
**Sabah 9 da evine gitmeye karar verdi. Bugün dersi 11 deydi.**  
**Rachel Finn'in evine vardığında duvar gibi bi kapı buldu**  
**karşısında. Çalıyordu ama açan yoktu. O sırada yan komşuları**  
**kapıyı açtı.

- O iki genç sabah erkenden gitti.3 ay yoklar oyunla tur mu  
varmış ne ona gittiler.

- 3 ay mı? Peki t-teşekkürler.

****Rachel kendini çaresiz hissediyordu. 3 ay ne demek. Finn**  
**sırf kaçmak için bunu yapmış olmalıydı. Nerden çıkmıştı **  
**hem bu avrupa. Bu bebeği ne yapıcaktı?O çaresizlik içinde**  
**Quinn'i aradı. Tek bilen oydu başka kime akıl danışabilirdi ki!**  
**

Rachel: Quinn buluşmamız gerek. Müsait misin?

Quinn: Şimdi çıktım dersten nerede istersen orada buluşabiliriz.  
Sen iyi misin bu arada? Finn ne tepki verdi?

Rachel: Anlatırım gelince görüşürz.

Cafe::..

Rachel ve Quinn okulun kafetaryasında buluştular. Rachel bütün  
olan biteni anlattı.

Q: Ne yapmaya çalışmış bu cidden anlamadı kadar köpürülür  
mü seni dinlememiş bile.

R: Cidden ne yapmam gerekiyor bilmiyorum. Aldırıcam galiba  
ben bu çocuğu. Daha 18'im ben bu çocuğa tek başıma nasıl bakarım  
işim bile yok! Babası terk etti gitti başıma becerebileceğim  
birşey değil.

Q: Sen bilirsin canım ama bir cana kıyıcaksın bir daha düşünsen.  
Finn'e bir haber verebilsek.

R: En az 3 ay yokmuş Quinn ne yapıcam ben 3 ay!

Q:Peki gel doktora gidelim orada karar verirsin olmadı tamam mı?

R: Peki

****Hastane::::...

Dr: Merhabalar ben Dr. Cameron

Rachel: Merhabalar ben Rachel küçük bir sorunum  
varda. Ben hamileyim ve bu b-bebeğe bakamam ben yani aldırmak istiyorum.

Dr.: Lütfen acele karar vermeyin bayan Berry önce ultrasonla bir durumuna  
bakalım sonra konuşalım bu konuyu.

Rachel sedyenin üzerine uzandı. Doktor karnına kayganımsı bir jel sürdü. Sert bir**  
**cismi karnında gezdiriyordu.

Dr.: Görüyor musun bak bu senin bebeğin?

Rachel : B-benim! Bebek mi şimdi bu hiç belli değil.

Dr: Daha hücreler halinde gebeliğiniz 4 haftalık.

Rachel: Bu seste ne!

Dr.: Korkmayın kalp atışları.

R: Kalp atışlarımı.

****Rachel'ın içinde bir can vardı. Kalbi atıyordu. Sanki beni öldürme bana bir**  
**şans ver dercesine. O kadar yaşamak istiyordu ki o kadar kuvvetliydi ki **  
**kalp atışları. Rachel farkında olmadan ağlamaya başladı. Quinn destek olmak için**  
**elini tuttu.

Dr: Evet toparlanabilirsiniz. Ne karar verdiniz bebeği alıcak mıyız ona göre  
tarih vermem gerek size programım dolu.

Rachel: Ş-şey ben sanmıyorum. Yani kalbi atıyor bi kere bi insan öldürmekten bi farkı  
yok hemde kendi parçamdan birini öldürmek daha da kötü.

Dr: Annelik içgüdüsü işte peki o zaman 2 haftada bir kontrollere gelmeniz gerek.

R: Peki teşekkürler.

Rachel ve Quinn odadan çıktılar.

R: Ne yapıcam ben şimdi çocuk nasıl büyütülür bilmiyorum.

Q: Bak bana kocaman bir Glee ailen var dert etme her gün birimiz bakarız  
bakıcı derdide olmaz. Umudunu yitirme o senin parçan. Hormonlar konusunda dikkat et  
herşeye ağlıyorsun ve seni çok seviyoruz arkandanız dert etme tamam mı?Bu arada  
eşyalarını topla Mercedes ve benim yanıma taşınıyorsun yurtta yapamazsın bu halde kesinlikle  
izin vermiyorum itiraz istemem. Hadi gülsün yüzün

R: Peki. Sağol Quinn beni yalnız bırakmadığın için. Farkında olmadan cidden kocaman  
bir aile olmuşuz da yeni üyemiz geliyor aramıza .

**  
**Rachel gelecek günlerin ne getireceğini bilemiyordu. Sevdiği adamın çocuğunu taşıyordu**  
**farketmesede mutluydu ama Finn aklına gelince üzülüyordu onu bırakıp gitmişti dinlemeden.**  
**Rachel için yeni dönem yeni şeyler ve yeni bir hayat başlıyordu hem içinde hem**  
**önünde. Hiç kolay olmayacaktı ama bunu başarabileceğini hissediyordu.


	6. Chapter 6

BÖLÜM 5****

**  
**3 AY SONRA****

Rachel'ın karnı iyice büyümüştü. Resmen 4 aylık hamileydi inanılacak gibi değildi!**  
**Eeee tabi bu 3 ayda sorunlar birbirini kovalamıştı. Önce Quinn ve Mercedes'in yanına**  
**taşındı. Jesse ve Quinn çıkmaya başladılar ve çok iyi gidiyorlar. Rachel ve Jesse**  
**çok yakın arkadaş oldular her zaman bir istek olduğunda Jesse yetişiyordu. Bu arada**  
**Rachel paraya ihtiyacı vardı testler ve kontroller için ama babalarının haberi yoktu.**  
**Paraya ihtiyacı olmasına karşın Broadway de verilen rolünden kovuldu hamile olduğu için.**  
**Jesse ile jazz barlarda geceleri şarkı söylüyorlardı. Bazen özel doğum günlerine**  
**gidiyorlardı şarkı söylemek iç hala dönmemişti herkes ne kadar yardım etse de**  
**Rachel'ın bir yanı eksikti. Bebeği bile bunu hissediyordu. Çünkü her gece Rachel **  
**yatmadan önce bebeğine kalsın diye bir günlük yazıyordu ve o günlüğün için de Finn'in**  
**fotografını saklıyordu. Her gece aynı şeyler oluyordu Rachel fotografa baktığı anda**  
**ağlıyordu. Sanki bebek onun babası olduğunu biliyormuşcasına ne zaman Rachel fotografa baksa**  
**ve ya Finn lafı geçse Rachel'ın karnında bir hareketlenme oluyor ve Rachel'ın tekmeliyordu.****

_**6 Ocak**_

Q: Haydi uyan bakalım annecik bugün büyük gün

R: 5 dk daha inan çok yorgunum Quinn gece kaçta geldim bilmiyorum.

Q: Hadii hem kahvaltı hazır hem de geç kalıcaz. Ben senden daha heycanlıyım kızım hadi!

R: Tamam tamam kalkıyorum. Mercedes uyandı mı?

Q: Çoktan Sam geliyor bugün onu karşılamaya gitti.

R: Sam mi? O zaman Finn de geliyor demek

Rachel bu kelimeyi her söylediğinde kalbi heycandan çıkıcak gibi oluyordu. Bebekte tabi Rachel'ı**  
**tekmelemeye başlamıştı tekrardan.**  
**

Q: Biliyorum ama cidden Finn'e söylemeyecekmisin?

R: Kesin kararlıyım söylemeyeceğim.O beni bırakıp gitti dinlemeden bile. Biliyorum beni sevdiğini  
ama Quinn çocuğu söyledim diye bana dönmemeli. Dönmesi için kullanamam bebeğimi. Hem beni  
dinlemedi bile. En küçük sorunda 3 ay ortadan yok oldu. Bebek bu Quinn hayatın değişicek  
büyük sorumluluk. En küçük şeyde bile kaçıp gidicekse nasıl baba olucak bu sorumluluğu nasıl  
veriyim ben ona. Ben annesiz büyüdüm ve sonuçta büyüdüm. Bir çocuğun anneye babadan daha çok  
ihtiyacı var bir çocuk babasızda büyüyebilir.

Q: Haklısın canım sonuna kadar ama onunda çocuğu bir daha düşün istersen. Sen söylemesen bile  
bir yerden öğrendiği zaman daha büyük kıyamet kopucak.

R: Öğrenmicek, öğrenmemeli yani Quinn üzülmek istemiyorum artık. Neyse hadi kahvaltıya gidelim  
işimiz çok.

O sırada kapı çaldı. Gelen Jesse'ydi.

Q: Hoşgeldin canım.

J: Hoşbulduk hayatım. Sizi götürmeye geldim ama daha hazır değilsiniz galiba.

Q: Kahvaltıya geçiyorduk. Sana bi kahve yapıyım hemen.

J: Mükemmelsin canım ya. Eeee Rachel nasılsın, nasılmış benim küçük yiğenim. Bak Jesse dayı geldi

R: Günaydın Jesse. İyiyiz dayısı heycanlıyız haliyle . Bakalım ne olucak

Hastahane:

Dr.: Evet hoşgeldin Rachel hazır mısın ? Heycan var mı?

R: İnanılmaz derece hem de gece uyuyamadım desem yeridir.

Dr.: Hadi o zaman uzanda bakalım bu küçük kız mı erkek mi. Kız mı olsun erkek mi ne geçiyor  
aklından?

R: Önemli olan sağlıklı olması ama ne yalan söyleyim kız olucak gibi bir his var içimde.

Dr.: Bakıcaz.

Dr. Rachel'ın karnında aleti ğin kalp atışları bütün odayı dolduruyordu.  
Racchel kalbi yerinden çıkıcak gibi hissediyordu.

Dr.: Evet Rachel ne demeliyim kalbin temizmiş bu bir kız!

R: Kız mı? Aman tanrım naasıl mutluyum anlatamam ama sağlıklı değil mi?

Dr: Evet gayet sağlıklı aşırı derecede kıpır kıpır neyle besleniyorsun böyle aşırı enerjik

R: Bu kötü birşey mi ?

Dr. : Korkma kötü birşey değ bakalım tebrikler. Ha bu arada Rachel 5. ayı doldurunca  
bir takım testler isteyeceğim senden. Fiyatı pahalı biraz 600 $ haberin olsun bulmaya çalış  
o parayı.

R: 600 $ mı? Peki peki bulmaya çalışacağım.

**  
**Rachel odadan çıkar dışarıda Jesse ve Quinn onu bekliyorlardı.

Q: Eeeee neymiş kız, erkek?

R: Kızmış! Nasıl mutluyum ama hevesim kursağımda kaldı desem daha doğru olur.

J: Neden kötü birşey mi var?

R: Yok yok da test için 600 $ istiyorlar ben nereden bulucam o parayı hiç bilmiyorum.

J: Dert etme mükemmel bir ekibiz sahnede ayarlıcam ben birşeyler dert etme.

Q: Heyy beni unuttunuz ben yok muyum ekipte?

J: Hayatım olur mu sen bu ekibin kurucususun senin yerin ayrı. Neyse kızlar çok konuştuk  
kız yiğenim oluyor bunu kutlamaya yemeğe götürüyorum sizi itiraz istemem hadi.

****Akşam: ****

Jesse Quinn ve onu kutlama yemeğine götürmüştü.Mutluydu kızı olucaktı, arkadaşları ona çok destek **  
**oluyorlardı ama birşey eksikti, kalbi buruktu. Finn yoktu doktora beraber gidip , Finn'in onun**  
**elini tutup ona destek olmalıydı ama yoktu. Gün bitimince Rachel günlüğünü yazmaya koyuldu._****_

_Bebeğim, meleğim bugün neler oldu bir bilsen. Senin bir kız olduğunu öğrendik! Tabi sen buna __**  
**__şaşırmadın ne olduğunu zaten biliyordun. Neyse seni o kadar çok istiyorum ki dört gözle gelmeni__**  
**__bekliyorum. Biliyorum sende beni çok seviyorsun senin için heycanlandığım anlarda __**  
**__ben de buradayım diyorsun bana. Biliyorum canım buluşmamıza az kaldı.Biliyorum biliyorum__**  
**__sende baban yanında olsun istiyorsun değil mi?İnan bende çok istiyorum ama şartlar olmadı ki __**  
**__meleğim! Ama bu demek değil ki baban seni sevmiyor yanımızda değil diye.__**  
**__Bir bilse seni ne kadar mutlu olur biliyor musun?_ _Seni herşeyden çok sever tıpkı benim __**  
**__onu sevdiğim gibi.Üzülme annen her zaman yanında olucak seni hiç bırakmıcak. Neyse annen __**  
**__yine sulugözleşti. İyi uykular kızım! Seni çokk seviyorum herşeydenn çok._

_Annen_...


	7. Chapter 7

BÖLÜM 6

Rachel'ın tam tamına 600 $ a ihtiyacı vardı. Nereden bulacaktı ki şimdi o parayı? Bu da yetmezmiş **  
**Finn NY dönüyordu. Finn ismini beyninden ne zaman geçirse bütün vücudu hücreleri beyni kalbi**  
**ve bebeği kıpır kıpır oluyordu. Evet Finn'i çok özlüyordu özellikle şuan ona herşeyden çok**  
**ihtiyacı vardı ama bir yandanda çok kırılmıştı.Kapı açılsa Finn karşısına çıksa en büyük içtenliği ile **  
**yine ona sarılsa hiç elini bırakmasa... ****

Rachel artık hiçbir konu hakkında plan yapamıyordu çünkü her seferinde mutlaka bir terslik oluyordu.**  
**Şimdi Finn şehre dönmesi ile bir köşe kapmaca oynucaklardı. Rachel Finn'in ona hamile olduğu**  
**için dönmesini istemiyordu. Hamile olduğunu bilmesini istemiyordu. Bütün bunlar beynini**  
**sürekli meşgul ediyordu. Başka birşey düşünemiyordu.

Rachel sabah alel acele okula gidiyordu. Yine geç kalmıştı artık bu sefer hocaların tahammüllü**  
**olmayacaktı.Bir de üstüne üstlük yağmur başlamıştı. Rachel NY seviyordu ama sürekli ve ansızın**  
**yağmurlar işte onlara hiç alışamamıştı. Zar zor bir taksi buldu otobüs çoktan gitmişti artık**  
**para vermek zorundaydı taksi için. Taksici Rachel'ın hamile halini görünce yavaş gitmeye **  
**başladı. Rachel şimdide buna sinirlenmişti.

- Biraz daha hızlı gitsek olmaz mı inanın geç kalıyorum 6 dakikam kaldı.

- Ben sizi düşünmüştüm peki affedersiniz hızlanıyorum hemen.

-Teşekkürler nezaketiniz için ama geç kalıyorum.

****Rachel okul önüne vardı. Daha 2 dakikası vardı tanrıya şükretti. Okulun merdivenlerinden koşturmaya**  
**başladı. Bir kolunda çanta diğer elinde kitapları hızlıca ilerliyordu. Okulun merdivenleri**  
**hiç bu kadar uzun gelmemişti Rachel'a . Telefonuna mesaj geldi hızlıca ona bakmak için çantasına **  
**elini soktu. Bir anda tökezlenmişti ve merdivenden ayağı kaymıştı. Ama düşmemişti kolunda **  
**bir ağırlık hissediyordu. Biri onu tutmuştu. Arkasını döndü ve başını kaldırdı. Bu olamazdı**  
**imkansızdı. Finn! Bütün o gülümsemesi suratına yayılmıştı.

- Sen burada ne arıyorsun.

- Senin için geldim. Rachel ben çok üzgünüm seni bırakıp gitmemeliydim hele de şu halde. Çok  
pişmanım.

****Rachel o an ağlamaya başlamıştı istemsiz ağlıyordu elinde olan birşey değ onu kolları**  
**arasına aldı ve sarıldı.

- Rach seni çok seviyorum bundan sonra ne seni ne kızımızı tek başına bırakıcam. Korkma  
artık ben hep yanındayım, buradayım bir yere gitmiyorum.

- Finn ben seni öyle özledim ki

- Biliyorum, biliyorum senin için buradayım Rach

Bu sırada arkadan Mercedes ve Quinn'in sesi geliyordu. Rachel etrafa göz gezdirdi ama onları**  
**göremiyordu.****

Rachel yavaş yavaş kendine geliyordu.

Quinn: Rachel, Rachel heyy beni duyuyor musun uyan artık

Mercedes: Acaba kabus mu görüyor baksana suratı bir garip

Quinn: Hemen taksi çağırıyorum hastaneye götürelim bu böyle olmucak uyanmak bilmiyor ya  
birşey olduysa

**  
**Rachel yavaş yavaş gözlerini açıyordu. Etrafında toplanmış Mercedes ve Quinn'e baktı.Ne olduğunu**  
**anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Quinn: Tanrıya şükür uyandı. Ne içtin kızım sen akşam kaç saat oldu uyuyorsun uyanmak bilmiyorsun  
ödüm koptu.

Rachel: Uyanmak... Ben s-sadece kabus görüyordum galiba bilmiyorum.

Mercedes: Belli suratın bembeyaz olmuş. Hadi yıka yüzünüde kahvaltı hazır.

Rachel: Korkuttuğum için üzgünüm kızlar hemen geliyorum.

****

Kızlar odadan ayrılıyordu. Rachel gördüklerini rüya olduğunu yavaş yavaş algılıyordu.**  
**Gerçekleşmesiniz bir o kadara güç olduğu bir rüya... Bu sırada bebeği de Rachel'ı**  
**tekmelemeye başlamıştı.Yüzünü yıkadı kızlar onu bekleyen kızların yanına salona geçti.O sırada**  
**Quinn'in telefonu çaldı. Quinn telefonda Jesse ile konuşuyordu bir anda telefonu Rachel'a **  
**uzattı.

R: Ne oluyor?

Q: Jesse birşey dicekmiş

R: Evet Jesse dinliyorum

J: Günaydın Rachel şu geçen gün iş ayarlıcam demiştim ya buldum sonunda.

R: Hadi ya ne kadar

J: Yarın akşam özel bir davet varmış bugün okula gittim orada sahne deneyimi olan şarkı söyleyecek  
kişiler arıyorlardı ne yaptım ettim ikimizi de seçtirttim. Gece saat 9 gibi çıkıcaz 1 saat bile  
sürmez veee kişi başı 150 $ alıcaz.

R: Hadi ya inanılmaz birşey bu ama bu kadar para veriyorlarsa özel bir ddavet heralde ona  
göre repertuar hazırlayıp ona göre giyinmek gerekir.  
**  
**J: Aynen öyle özel bir davet kutlama tarzı birşeymiş sanırım tam ne daveti olduğunu bilmiyorum  
Eee yarın gidiyoruz demi?

R: Deli misin sen bu paraya hayatta hayır demem elbette gidiyoruz. Tamam hadi görüşürüz sonra.  
**  
**Q: Ne oldu sevindin iş mi buldu?

R: Aynen öyle ve kişi başı 150 $ muhteşem değil mi böyle birkaç iş daha bulsak test parası çıkar.

M: Dert etme senden çıkmazsa ayarlıcaz bir o parayı.

O sırada Mercedes ve Quinn şarkı söylemeye başlamışlardı.

_**Bir dakika gel otur kızım**__**  
**__**Anlat bize neler oluyor**__**  
**__**Yüzünden okunuyor acı**__**  
**__**Mutlu olduğuna inandırmaya çalışma**__**  
**__**Gördük bunları önceden**__**  
**__**Senin tutkunu kullanıyor**__**  
**__**Çünkü biz çok ileri gittik**__**  
**__**Seni yalnız hissettirecek kadar**__**  
**__**Kalbini ezmesine izin verme**__**  
**__**Sana diyorum **__****_

_**Ağladığını görebiliyorum kızım**__**  
**__**Konuşacak birine ihtiyacın olduğunu da**__**  
**__**Yalan söylediğini görebiliyorum kızım**__**  
**__**Sadık ve seviyor rolü yaptığını da**__**  
**__**Saklanmana gerek yok kızım**__**  
**__**Seni incittiğini söylemekten utanma**__**  
**__**Ben senin kızınım, sen benim kızımsın, biz senin kızlarınız**__**  
**__**Seni sevdiğimizi bilmeni isteriz**__**  
**__**Bakın onun hakkında bilmediğiniz neler var**__**  
**__**"Bana ihtiyacı var, bu yüzden onu terk edemem"**__**  
**__**"Ondan değil işindeki stresten kaynaklanıyor"**__**  
**__**"Ben de bunu kolaylaştırmıyorum"**__**  
**__**"Bazen beni rahatsız ettiğini görüdüğünüzü biliyorum"**__**  
**__**"Ama yorgun olduğundan, istemeden yapıyor"**__**  
**__**"Bazen zorlaşıyor"**__**  
**__**"Ama erkeğime ihtiyacım var"**__**  
**__**Anladığınızı sanmıyorum**__**  
**__**Sana diyorum **__****_

_**Kızım kendine iyi bak**__**  
**__**Seni çok zor durumlarda bıraktı**__**  
**__**Seni hiç böyle üzgün görmedik**__**  
**__**Yardıma ihtiyacın olmadığını söylüyorsun**__**  
**__**Birbirimizi iyi tanıyoruz **__**  
**_

R: Kızlar süpersiniz ikinizide çok seviyorum.

M: Bizde sizi çok seviyoruz. Üzülme artık tamam mı herşey yoluna giricek.

(Şarkı Destiny's Child'ın Girl şarkısı)


	8. Chapter 8

BÖLÜM 7

Artık NY dönme vakti gelmişti. Kaçtığı şeylere , aşkına , kalp kırıklıklarına geri **  
**dönüyordu Finn. Uçakta geçen sene yarışma için geldikleri zamanlar aklına geldi.O zamanlar**  
**Rachel'ı tekrar kazanmanın her yolunu deniyordu, ona deli gibi aşıktı. Peki şimdi ne değişmişti?**  
**Üstelik Rachel onu seviyorken. Ama Jesse neden herşeyde vardı ama belki de Rachel'ı**  
**dinlemeliydi. Neyin doğru olduğuna karar veremiyordu. Rachel'a hala deli gibi aşıktı ve**  
**onu görmek için can atıyordu. Rachel onu görmek istiyor muydu, o Rachel'ı görmeye hazırmıydı?**  
**Tek bildiği kalbi acıyordu, çok canı yanı baktığında NY gözüküyordu aşağıda.**  
**Evet 3 ay önce bıraktığı yere geri gelmişti ama 3 ay önce bıraktığı gibi bulabilicekmiydi bilmiyordu.**  
**

F: Dostum şuan indim uçaktan çok yorgunum eve geliyorum.

P: Dışarıdaydım ama bende giderim birazdan eve bende geleli 2 saat anca oldu deli gibi trafik  
var şu şehrin bir tek trafiğini özlememişim.

F: Hadi evde görüşürüz.

Finn ve Puck aynı anca evin kapısına ulaştılar. Tam eve giricekken komşuları bayan Weasley kapıyı**  
**açtı.**  
**

Mrs. Weasley: Döndünüz demek çocuklar nasıldı avrupa?

F: Muhteşem bir yerdi her yer tarihi değişik bir deneyim oldu.

Mrs. Weasley: Sevindim adınıza bende birkaç postanız faturanız felan var alırsınız daha sonra.

**  
**Tam kapıyı kapatırken;

Mrs. Weasley: Birde sizin gittiğiniz gün kısa esmer bir kız sizi sordu bende gittiğinizi söyledim,  
evin anahtarı varmış galiba onda bana bıraktı size vermem için.

Finn esmer kızdan kastının Rachel olduğunu biliyordu. Karnını garip bir his kapladı.

Mrs. Weasley: Bu arada Puck senin ki eve geldi arada bir evi temizledi gitti. Dün geldi yemek  
yaptı size. Bu devirde böyle kız bulmak zor evlen oğlum bu kızla. Hadi görüşürüz.****

Puck: İşte benim kadınım ya kesinlikle evlenmeliyim onunla.

F: Neyse haydi girelim eve ben çok yorgunum bir an önce uyumak istiyorum.  
**  
**P: Tamam tamam açtım kapıyı.

Finn ve Puck artık evlerine dönmüşlerdi. Ev gayet temiz ve düzenliydi. Komşularının dediği gibi **  
**Masalarının üstü yemek telefonu kontrol etti kimlerin aradığını baktı.20 arama gözüküyordu.**  
**Bunların 10 u Rachel'a aitti ve hepsi ekim ayınındı. Bir daha aramamıştı.Ne yapmalıydı kalbi**  
**deli gibi Rachel'ı aramak sesini duymak için çırpınıyordu bir yanıda gurur yapı **  
**odasına gitti eşyalarını çıkardı. Hemen kendini duşa attı.Duş sonrasında odasına geçti ve**  
**öylece yatağa uzandı. İnanılmaz yorgundu. Yatakta dönmesi ile birlikte komidinin üstünde duran**  
**Rachel'ın fotografı ile göz göze geldi. Yarım saat gözünü ayırmadan o fotografa baktı. Belli **  
**bir süre sonra uykuya dalmıştı zaten.**  
**

Puck Finn'e sesleniyordu. 'Finn yemek var yicekmisin ?'

Finn Puck'ın sesi ile uyandı. Akşam 9 olmuştu.

F: Yok yemicem ben biraz dışarı çıkıp dolaşıcam. Sıkıldım evde sen ye.

P: Peki bitiririm ama haberin olsun

F: Tamam bitir önemli değil.

****Fİnn dışarı çıktı. Gece karanlığında sokaklarda boş boş dolaşıyordu. Belki bilerek belki**  
**bilmeyerek Rachel'ın yurtunun önünden geçiyordu. Yurdun önündeki banka oturdu. Boş bir şekilde**  
**yurda bakıyordu. Arasa Rachel çıkarmıydı? Koşarak onun yanına gelir miydi? **  
**  
Gece 11 'e yaklaşıyordu artık. Finn şarkısını söylemeye başlamıştı.**  
**

_**Gel ve tut elimi**__**  
**__**Hayata bağlanmak istiyorum**__**  
**__**Bana verilen rolü**__**  
**__**Anladığımdan emin değilim**__**  
**__**Oturdum ve Tanrı'yla konuştum**__**  
**__**Planlarıma sadece güldü**__**  
**__**Kafam bir dil konuşuyor**__**  
**__**Anlamıyorum**__**  
**__**Sadece yaşadığım evi dolduran**__**  
**__**Gerçek aşkı hissetmek istiyorum,**__**  
**__**Çünkü damarlarımda tüketeceğim**__**  
**__**Çok fazla**__**  
**__**Canım var**__**  
**__**Ölmek istemiyorum**__**  
**__**Ama yaşamaya da hevesli değilim**__**  
**__**Aşık olmadan önce**__**  
**__**Ondan ayrılmaya hazırlanıyorum**__**  
**__**Kendimi ölümle korkutuyorum**__**  
**__**Bu yüzden yaşayabiliyorum**__**  
**__**Göz gezdirmeden önce**__**  
**__**Kendimi gelirken görebiliyorum**__**  
**__**Sadece yaşadığım evi dolduran**__**  
**__**Gerçek aşkı hissetmek istiyorum**__**  
**__**Çünkü damarlarımda tüketeceğim**__**  
**__**Çok fazla**__**  
**__**Canım var**__**  
**__**Ve gerçek aşkı hissetmeye ihtiyacım var**__**  
**__**Sonsuza dek sürecek,**__**  
**__**yeterince sahip olamadığım aşkı**__**  
**__**Sadece, yaşadığım evi dolduran**__**  
**__**Gerçek aşkı hissetmek istiyorum,**__**  
**__**İçimde çok fazla,**__**  
**__**Damarlarımdan taşacak kadar**__**  
**__**Aşk var**__**  
**__**Sadece, gerçek ve sonsuza dek sürecek aşkı **__**  
**__**Hissetmek istiyorum**__**  
**__**Ruhumda bir boşluk var**__**  
**__**Yüzümde görebilirsin**__**  
**__**Kocaman bir boşluk**__****_

Finn eve varmıştı. Puck hala ayaktaydı ve TV izliyordu.

P: Dostum geldin mi, sana söylemem gereken birşey var unuttum

F: Neymiş?

P: Yarın akşam NY bütün üniversitelerden yarışmalara katılanlar adına davet verilicekmiş.  
Gidelim birgünlük yemek parasından kurtuluruz ama şık giyinicekmişiz lüks bir yermiş. Gider  
miyiz?

F: Olur gideriz bi takım elbise görür heralde işi kravat takmam ama

P: Onu bende takmam

F: Ben odamdayım yorgunum hala iyi geceler hadi

P: İyi geceler

( Şarkı Robbie Williams - Feel)


	9. Chapter 9

BÖLÜM 8

Rachel gece için hazırlanmaya başlamıştı. Mercan rengi uzun elbisesini giymişti.**  
**Saçlarını topuz yapmıştı, topuzunun arasında minik inci taneleri beliriyordu.**  
**Şeftali rengi bir makyaj yapmıştı.

Q: Uzun süredir seni böyle şık görmemiştim çok güzel olmuşsun.

R: Sağol canım ama şu ayakkabılar canımı nasıl yakıyor anlatamam ayaklarım  
davul gibi şişti zaten.

Q: Bilirimo hissi. Jesse gelir birazdan sen orada kendini fazla yorma olur mu?  
En küçük birşeyde ara hemen oradayım.

R: Tamam anne yormam .

O sırada Jesse geldi. O da şık bir takım elbise giymişti ama kravat takmamıştı.

J: Rachel hadi çıkalım hazırsan prova almamız gerek orada daha

R: Tamam tamam geldim

Q: Hadi size kolay gelsin. Jesse zorlamasın kendini dikkat et orada

J:Tamam benim kontrolümde.

-

Finn ve Puck davet için hazırlanıyorlardı. Finn lacivert bi takım içine siyah**  
**gömlek gitmişti. Puck siyah pantolon üzerine siyah gömlek onun üzerine mavi bir**  
**ceket giymişti.

P: Haydi çıkalım taksiyle gidelim bu halde otobüse binemeyiz.

F: Sende bozukluk var mı bende hiç bozukluk kalmadı.

P: Var bende var hadi.

Davetin yapılacağı yer çok büyüktü. 3 salonu vardı. Ortada ana salon ve orada**  
**orkestra duruyordu. Yanlarda büyükçe kemerler ile bağlı ana salona göre daha küçük**  
**2 salon vardı. Finn ve Puck önceden belirli yerlerine oturdular. Finn ve Puck**  
**küçük salonlardan birinde arkada duvar giderek kalabalıklaşıyordu.**  
**Yavaş yavaş müzikte başlamıştı. Salon artık dolmuştu. ŞEhrin belediye başkanı**  
**ve eyalet valisi konuşmalarını yapmıştı. Yemekler gelmiş herkes eğleniyordu.**  
**Zaten salonun yüzde 90 nı üniversite öğrencisiydi. Gece saat 10 a gelmişti.Müzik **  
**çalmaya devam ediyordu. Bir erkek sesi duyuluyordu.****

  
F: Puck sencede bu ses tanıdık değil bir yerden ya bana mı öyle geliyor.

P: Evet cidden tanıdık çıkarıcam ama bulamıyorum.

F: Garip.

****Jesse şarkı söylüyordu. Şarkısını bitirmesiyle salonda büyük bir alkış koptu.**  
**Sıra Rachel'a gelmişti.

_Hayat boşlukta bir an__**  
**__Hayalin yok olunca__**  
**__Daha da yalnız bir yer olur__**  
**__Sabahı öperim hoşçakal__**  
**__Ama içten içe sen de biliyorsun ki__**  
**__Asla neden olduğunu bilmeyiz _

Şarkı başladığı an Finn kulaklarına inanamadı. Bu ses... Rachel olmalıydı evet**  
**nerede duysa bilirdi bu sesi. Her gün her dakika kalbinde yankılanan sesti bu.

F: İşte ben bu sesi çok iyi tanıyorum. Rachel'ın sesi bu.

P: Evet Berry bu.

Finn yerinden kalkmıştı. Şarkı devam ediyordu.

P: Nereye gidiyorsun?

F: Orkestranın oraya Rachel'ı görmem gerek.

_**  
**__Yol dar ve uzun__**  
**__Göz göze gelindiğinde__**  
**__Ve duygu yoğun__**  
**__Duvara arkamı dönüp__**  
**__Tökezleyip düşsem de__**  
**__Hepsini sana veririm__****_

_Ben aşık bir kadınım__**  
**__Ve her şeyi yaparım__**  
**__Seni kendi dünyama çekecek__**  
**__Ve içerde tutacak her şeyi__**  
**__Bu sahip olduğum bir hak__**  
**__Tekrar ve tekrar yeniden__**  
**__Ne yaparım__****_

_Ebediyen benim olduğunda__**  
**__Aşıkken__**  
**__Zaman kavramı yok__**  
**__Her şeyi en başta planladık__**  
**__Sen ve ben__**  
**__Birbirimizin kalbinde olduğumuzda__****_

_Aramızda okyanuslar olsa da__**  
**__Benim aşkımı hissedersin__**  
**__Ne dediğini duyuyorum__**  
**__Gerçek değil hep bir yalan__**  
**__Tökezleyip düşsem de__**  
**__Hepsini sana veririm__****_

_Ben aşık bir kadınım__**  
**__Ve her şeyi yaparım__**  
**__Seni kendi dünyama çekecek__**  
**__Ve içerde tutacak her şeyi__**  
**__Bu sahip olduğum bir hak__**  
**__Tekrar ve tekrar yeniden__**  
**__Ne yaparım_

Şarkı devam ediyordu ama Finn devam edemiyordu çünkü çok kalabalıktı hem orkestrayı**  
**aramakla meşguldü hem de ana salona ulaşamamıştı daha.

_****__Ben aşık bir kadınım__**  
**__Ve seninle konuşuyorum__**  
**__Nasıl hissettiğini__**  
**__Ve bir kadının neler yapabileceğini bilirsin__**  
**__Bu sahip olduğum bir hak__**  
**__Tekrar ve tekrar yeniden__****_

_Ben aşık bir kadınım__**  
**__Ve her şeyi yaparım__**  
**__Seni kendi dünyama çekecek__**  
**__Ve içerde tutacak her şeyi__**  
**__Bu sahip olduğum bir hak__**  
**__Tekrar ve tekrar yeniden__**  
**__Ne yaparım _

Rachel şarkısını bitirmişti. Salonda çok daha büyükçe bir alkış koptu.

R: İyi akşamlar ben Rachel ve bu geceki repartuarımızın sonuna  
iyi geceler

Evet bu Rachel'dı. Finn Rachel'a o kadar yakındı ki ama bir türlü ona uzanamıyordu.**  
**Fİnn büyük salona ulaştığında yavaş yavaş orkestra dağılıyordu. Gözleri Rachel'ı **  
**aradı ama göremedi. Koşarak orkestranın oraya yoktu.

- Az önce burada şarkı söyleyen kız Rachel nerede o şimdi?

- Arkada kulise geçmiştir ama girmeniz yasak

- Mutlaka girmem gerek lütfen.

- Olmaz yasak sanatçılar çoktan dağılmıştır zaten.

Orkestra toplanırken Finn'in hayallerini ve umutlanırınıda ç bu kadar**  
**Rachel'ı görmek için bir istek olmamıştı içinde ve hayatının tek aşkı bir anda yok**  
**olmuştu 'ın yanına döndü.**  
**

P: Bulabildin mi onu.

F: Hayır gitmişti.

P: Dert etme aramadın sonuçta geldiğinden beri onu birden karşısına çıkmak  
olmazdı. Yarın ararsın görüşürsünüz.

F: Başka çarem yok öyle yapıcam.

Finn ve Puck evlerine dönmüşlerdi. Finn 3 aydır Rachel'ın sesini duymamıştı.**  
**Rachel'ı o kadar özlemişti ki bugün sesini duyunca ne kadar heycanlanmıştı.**  
**Finn yatağına uzanmış bir şekilde şarkısını söylemeye başladı.****

_**  
**__**Sadece kendimi rahatlatmak istedim **__**  
**__**Seni dün gece geç saatte aradığımda**__**  
**__**Gördüğün gibi, aşık oluyordum**__**  
**__**Evet aşka çarpıyordum **__**  
**__**"Hayat" "Gerçekler" ve "Özgür Olmak" hakkındaki **__**  
**__**Evet bana şarkı söyledin **__**  
**__**Oh bana nasıl şarkı söyledin **__**  
**__**Bebek beni nasıl hissettirdiğin için yaşıyorum**__**  
**__**Bu yüzden tüm bu gerçekliği sorguluyorum **__**  
**__**Çünkü sevmekten korkmuyorum **__**  
**__**İlk defa sevmekten korkmuyorum **__**  
**__**Bu gün sen ve ben için yaratılmış gibi görünüyor **__**  
**__**Ve bana hayatın ne olması gerektiğini gösteriyorsun **__**  
**__**Evet bana şarkı söyledin **__**  
**__**Oh bana şarkı söyledin**__**  
**__**Tüm bu zaman boyunca karşımdaydın **__**  
**__**Asla farketmedim **__**  
**__**Bunu gözlerinde göremediğime inanamıyorum **__**  
**__**Bunu görmedim**__**  
**__**İnanamıyorum **__**  
**__**Bana şarkı söylediğinde **__**  
**__**Şarkı söyleyişini duymayı ne çok istiyorum **__**  
**__**Berrak ve mavi gökyüzünün altında **__**  
**__**Ve sana söz veriyorum **__**  
**__**Bu kez gözlerinde onu göreceğim**__**  
**__**Bunu görmedim **__**  
**__**İnanamıyorum **__**  
**__**Oh ama bunu hissediyorum **__**  
**__**Bana şarkı söylediğinde**__**  
**__**Sadece içimde yaşadığını düşünmek için**__**  
**__**Bunu nasıl olabileceği hakkında hiç fikrim yoktu **__**  
**__**Şimdi aşkın için deliriyorum **__**  
**__**Aşkın için delirdiğime inanamıyorum **__**  
**__**Söylediğin sözler bana şarkı söyledi **__**  
**__**Ve bana nerede olmak istediğimi gösterdin**__**  
**__**Bana şarkı söyledin**__**  
**__**Oh bana şarkı söyledin**_

_( Bölüm 8 şarkıları : Marc Anthony - You Sang To Me / Barbra Streisand - Woman In Love )_


	10. Chapter 10

BÖLÜM 9

_Şubat_

Rachel artık 5 ayı bitirmişti. Karnı daha da büyümüştü ama hala küçük bedeninde**  
**fazla dikkat çekmiyordu. Rachel ve arkadaşları parayı toparlayabilmişti sonunda**  
**hatta para bile artmıştı. Yeni bir gün daha başlıyordu. ****

Rachel sabah erkenden kalkmıştı. Yapacak tonla iş vardı bugün. İlk iş tabi ki **  
**de doktora gitmekti. Yalnız gitmek istemiyordu. Bugün ona Mercedes eşlik edicekti.**  
**

M: Günaydın. Saat daha 7 ne zaman uyandın sen ?

R: 1 saat oluyor uyuyamadım hem çamaşırda yıkamam gerekti onları hallediyim dedim.

M: İyi etmişsin ben hemen kahvaltıyı hazırlıyorum.

R: Ben hazırladım zaten canım hadi yüzünü yıkada gel Quinn'e seslendim ama uyumaya  
devam etti yoruldu bütün hafta koşuşturmaktan ama kaldırmazsak okula geç kalıcak

M: Ben hallederim onu da alıp geliyorum hemen.

Kızlar kahvaltı yapmaya başlamışlar hem de sohbet ediyorlardı.

Q: Rachel bak paramızda arttı bence bu öğleden sonra alışverişe çıkmalıyız.  
Artık yavaş yavaş hazırlık yapma vakti geldi bebek mağzaları dolaşırız.

R: Olabilir aslında ben geçenlerde bakındım birkaç şey ama aşırı derecede pahalı.  
**  
**M: Kızlar ben size birşey sorucam

Q: Seni dinliyoruz

M: Biliyorsunuz Sam ile çıkıyoruz ama Rachel'ın durumu yüzünden eve hiç davet  
edemedim onu. Rachel alınma sakın canım yakınmak için değil sadece Sam saklar  
sırrını yani Jesse nasıl saklıyorsa o da saklar. Diyorum ki bu akşam Sam'i  
davet etsem Quinn'de Jesse'yi beşimiz akşama güzel bir yemek yesek beraber.  
Okul bittiğinden beri toplanamı izin verir misin?  
**  
**R: Mercedes kırıldım sana çünkü canım sormana bile gerek yok sen Sam'e güveniyorsan  
sorun yok benim için tabikide gelsin burası sizin evinizdi sonradan geldim ben.  
Tabikide gelsin

M: Sağol tatlım o zaman biz doktordan sonra sen Quinn ile buluşursun bende eve  
gelip yemek yapar etrafı toparlarım azıcık ha?

R: Olur. Doktor demişken hadi saat 8 e yaklaşıyor çıkalım yoksa trafiğe kalıcaz

M: Ben hazırım hadi çıkalım.

Hastahane::::...

Rachel'dan anlamsızca 10 tüpe yakın kan aldılar. Bu acıya sırf bebeğinin iyi olması için **  
**katlanıyordu.****

  
Dr.: Rachel testler 10 gün sonra çıkar anca 10 gün sonra sizi yine bekliyorum.  
Ama sakın stres üzüntü felan olmasın hayatında

R: Dikkat ediyorum zaten kızlar yalnız bırakmıyor hiç.

DR.: Bir de senin kanın 0 Rh(-) yani bebeğin babasının kan grubu ne sorun çıkmasın  
sonradan?

R: B-ben bilmiyorum kan grubu ne  
**  
**Dr: Öğrenmeye bak olur mu? Haydi 10 gün sonra görüşürüz.

R: Peki iyi günler.

****Dışarıda::

R: Ben nasıl öğrenicem Finn'in kan grubunu. Offff  
**  
**M: Dert etme bir şekilde öğrenmeye çalışıcaz direk sormak olmaz. Bunlar avrupaya  
oyunlara gittiklerine göre sağlık raporu felan almışlardı. Belki Puck veya Sam  
biliyordur. Ağızlarını aramak gerek.

R: Gerildim şimdi ya off nereden çıktı şimdi bu.

M: Gerilme hadi Quinn seni bekliyor. Bende eve gidiyimde etrafı toparlıyım.

R: Tamam canım görüşürz sonra geldiğin için sağol.

Alışveriş:::

Rachel ve Quinn bir bebek eşyaları satan mağzaya girmişti. Bebekler için minik**  
**kıyafetlere bakıyorlardı. Adeta o mağzada kendilerini kaybetmiş ,**  
**bebek odaları ve kız çocukları için pembe bir dünya.****

R: Quinn şunlara bak minicik ayakkabılar tanrım ne kadar minik

Q: Ne sandın Rach doğunca 50 cm felan oluyorlar büyükce bir dosya büyüklüğünde

R: Tanrım küçücük ayakları buna mı giricek şimdi ben onu tutmaya korkarım  
bu kadar minikse nasıl bakıcam kim bilir ona ya

Q: Korkma doğduğu anda hemen kucağına almak için can atıcaksın o zaman korkmak  
aklına gelmicek emin ol.  
**  
**R: Allahım şu elbiseye bak ne kadar şeker üstünde çilek desenleri var minicik  
**  
**Q: İnsanın çocuk olası geliyor. Beğendiğimiz tulumları alalım elbise için  
birkaç aylık olması gerek daha sonra bakarız onlara. Aaaaa şu alt değiştirme setini  
de alalım kampanyalı hem de çok şeker. Lazım bunlar bize daha.

R: Ama çok paralar Quinn yani bu parayı birlikte topladık artan parayı bölüşseniz.

Q: Rachel Berry duymamış oluyum kızıyorum resmen ya hadi.  
Affedersiniz şunları paketleyebilir miyiz acaba?  
**  
**R: Quinn çok teşekkür ediyorum ya

Q: Ne için ben bir sebep göremiyorum. Hadi parasını ödeyelimde eve gidelim.


	11. Chapter 11

**BÖLÜM 10**

******Finn geçen gün Rachel'ın sesini duyduğu andan beri kendinde değildi.İçinde inanılmaz****  
****bir şekilde Rachel'ı görme isteği vardı.O günden beri durmadan Rachel'ın cep****  
****telefonunu arıyordu ama telefonun iptal edildiği söyleniyordu. Neredeydi bu kız?****  
****Buhar olup uçmuştu sanki. Ya başına birşey geldiyse? Ama böyle bir durumda****  
****eski okulundan arkadaşları çoktan haber verirdi. Finn Rachel'ın yurduna gitmeye ****  
****karar verdi.**

**Yurt::::...**

**  
****Finn Rachel'ın yurdunun önüne gelmişti. Aslında geldiğinden beri yapması gereken şeyi****  
****bugün yapıyordu. Rachel'ın içeride olması içi dua ediyordu. Onu 1 dakika bile ****  
****olsun görebilmek için iyi olduğundan emin olabilmek için.**

**Görevli:** Buyrun nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?

**Finn:** Merhabalar ben burada kalan birini sorucaktı Berry.

**Görevli** : Nesi oluyorsunuz? Ne sıfatla size bilgi vericem acaba.

**Finn:** B-ben şeyy kuzeniyim. Ailesi ulaşamamış telefonuna ona uğramam gerektiğni  
söylediler.

**Görevli:** Peki kuzen bey sistemden bakıyorum buradaysa çağırıyım mı buraya?

**Finn: **T-tabi tabi iyi olur.

**Görevli**: Berry Berry Berry Rachel hmmm. Rachel Berry 4 ay önce yurttan ayrılmış.

**Finn: **Ayrılmışmı ? Neden peki?

**Görevli:** Maddi durumu yetersiz diye not düşülmüş. Başka birşey yoksa sorucağınız  
ben işime dönüyorum.  
**  
****Finn:** Peki teşekkürler.

**  
****Rachel acaba neden ayrılmıştı? Maddi yetersizlik bir sebep değildi babalarının****  
****ona üniversite için bir fon oluşturduğunu acaba neredeydi?****  
****Belki hala eski okuldan birileri ile konuşmaya devam ediyordu. Haberleri vardır ****  
****belki Rachel'dan.******

**Finn telefonunu çıkardı o an aklına Quinn'i aramak geldi.**

**O sırada Quinn ve Rachel eve varmış Mercedes'e aldıklarını gösteriyorlardı.**

******Q**: Kızlar telefonum çalıyor gördünüzmü?  
**  
****R**: Masanın üstündeydi canım.

**Q**: Tamam buldum!İyi de Finn arıyor nerden çıktı ki bu.

**Rachel karnını yine o inanılmaz heycan duygusu kapladı. Bebeği yine tekmeliyordu.**

******R: **Duydu mu acaba ?

**Q**: Sanmıyorum kim biliyor ki açıyorum ben.  
Alo.

**F:** Meraba Quinn nasılsın görüşmeyeli.

**Q:** İyiyim sen nasılsın hayrola şaşırdım aramana birşey mi oldu.

**F:** Yokk da sizin evin sokağındayım size geliyorum

**Q:** Ne şimdi mi ama ş-şeyy... Peki bekliyoruz Mercedes ile görüşürz gelince.

**Quinn telefonu kapattı.**

**  
****R:** Gelince mi buraya mı geliyor yani. Tamam ben hemen çıkıyorum dışarı o gidene  
kadar.  
**  
****Q:** Dur buradaymış zaten çıkarsan görür seni sen geç içeri.

**  
****Tam o sırada kapı çaldı. Rachel uzun süredir Finn'e bu kadar yakındı. Kalbi yerinden****  
****çıkıcak gibiydi. O an düşüp bayılmasa iyiydi. Rachel acele bir şekilde arka kiler****  
****benzeri odaya geçti hemen ama bebek eşyaları salonda masanın ve koltuğun üzerinde****  
****duruyordu. Artık onları almak için çok geçti.****  
**

**Q**: Aaaa Finn hoşgeldin uzun süredir görmüyorduk seni.

F: Öyle oldu değil mi işlerim vardı görüşemedik bir türlü.

**Finn salona doğru geçti. Geçtiğinde odadaki bebek kıyafetlerini gördü.**

**F**: Kimin bunlar yoksa yeniden mi hamilesin Q?

**Q:** Saçmalama onlar şeyin şey iştee okuldan bir arkadaşım hamile az önce buradaydı  
unutmuş burada toplayımda şunları kirlenmesin yarın götürürüm ona.

**F**: Amma çok pembe kızı olucak heralde.  
**  
****Q**: Yaa yaa kızı olucak işte bebeğin babası bıraktı gitti kızı tek başına doğuma  
hazırlanıyor.

**F:** Kötüymüş. Neyse Quinn ben sana Rachel'ı sormaya geldim aslı 4 ay önce  
kavga ettik ve ben oyunlar için avrupa gittim geldim 3 aylığına. Geçen gün  
bir davete gittik ve Rachel'da oradaydı. Şarkı söylediğini duydum. Onu  
bulmaya çalıştım ama bulamıyorum. Bugün de yurduna gittim ayrıldığını söylediler  
Nereye gitmiş olabilir nerede bilmiyorum. Acaba senin Rachel'dan bir haberin var mı?

**Q**: Benim haberim olduğunu nereden çıkardın ki!

**F**: Ne biliyim belki görüşüyorsunuzdur diye düşündüm ama saçma bir fikirdi  
zaten ikinizin yıldızları hiçbir zaman uyuşamadı.  
**  
****Q**: Ya tabi tabi öyle hiç anlaşamayız biz zaten. Rachel'dan haberim yok ama  
geçen gün mail atmış bize iyi yani bir sorunu yok ailesi ile dini bir tatile çıktı  
1-2 aylığına NY değil şuan.****

**F:** 1-2 ay mı ? Çok uzun bir süre keşke haber verseydi.

**Q:** Sen ona haber verdin mi peki giderken o sana haber versin eminim çok kırılmıştır  
sana.

**F**: Haklısın işte bu yüzden bulmam gerek ya onu. Neyse ben kalkıyım artık sağol  
Quinn. Rachel'dan bir haber alırsan beni aramasını söyle lütfen görüşürüz hadi.

**Q**: Tabi veririm haber sana görüşürz.

**Quinn hemen Rachel'ın odaya doğru hamle yaptı kapıyı kapar duvara****  
****dayanmış yere çömelmiş öylece ağlıyordu. O kadar çaresiz görünüyordu ki.******

**Q**: Rach, Rach bana bak kendine gel lütfen sakin olman gerek bebeğin için.

**R:** Olmuyor işte Quinn beceremiyorum onun ismini her duyduğumda içimi garip bir his  
kaplarken şimdi sesini duyuyorum kapıyı açsam ulaşabileceğim mesafede ne yapmam  
gerek? Quinn ben hiç iyi değilim olmuyor dayanırım sandım ama içim acıyor.  
Ne kadar kızgın olsamda hala aşığım ona nasıl dayanırım ben buna!

**Q**: Rach gel ilk önce uzan şu koltuğa ve sakin ol tansiyonun çıkıcak ki bu da  
bebeğe hiç iyi gelmez. Biliyorum canım için yanıyor ama bu yolu sen seçtin. Finn'  
söylemedik ve istersen hemen şimdi onu çağırabilirim gelir seni arıyormuş zaten  
ama cidden buna hazır mısın? Ona güveniyor musun ? Sonrasını düşün sakinleş şimdi  
seni cidden seviyoruz tamam mı hadi gel yüzünü yıkayalım.

**R**: Sağol Quinn bir an öylesine kötü oldum işte sesini duyunca. İyiyim şimdi  
hormonlar işte.  
**  
****Q**: Bilirim tabi. Hormonlar! Baş düşman.


	12. Chapter 12

BÖLÜM 11

13 Şubat

Sevgililer günü geliyordu. Herkes sevgilisiyle planlar yapıyordu. Normalde olsa Rachel**  
**sevgililer gününde bu kadar canı yanmazdı ama şimdi içi acıyordu. Sevgi, sevgili, aşk**  
**kelimeleri artık canını yakıyordu. Geçen gün Finn'in ziyareti ve bu kadar yakın**  
**olmaları fazlasıyla etkilemişti ona. Finn konusunu aştığını sanıyordu artık ama**  
**kalbindeki sessiz aşk tekrardan yakarmaya başlamıştı. Özellikle bu durumunda**  
**ona o kadar ihtiyacı vardı ki... Doktora gittiğinde mutlu çiftleri görüyordu, bebeklerinin**  
**sevinç içinde durumunu öğrenmeye gelen çiftler! Kızlar hiç yalnız bırakmıyorlardı **  
**onu ama o an Finn'in elinden tutması için nelerini vermezdi.**  
**

Q: Rach canım telefonun çalıyor duymuyor musun?

R: Bakıyorum hemen canım. Aaaaa babam arıyor.

- Alo. Babacım nasılsın.

- İyiyim kızım sen nasılsın hiç gelmiyorsun uzun zamandır çok özledik seni

- biliyorum ben de sizi çok özledim ama işler okul biliyorsunuz işte yoksa bende  
gelmeyi çok isterim

- Kendine çok dikkat oralarda bak hergün hava durumunnu izliyoruz üşütürsün

Rachel o anda ağlamaya başlamıştı.

- Canım neden ağlıyorsun?

- Yok önemli birşey sadece size teşekkür ederm beni sürekli düşündüğünüz  
için sizi öyle çok seviyorum ki bir çocuğun sahip olabileceği en iyi ailesiniz

- Canım benim bizde seni çok seviyoruz sen dünyanın en doğru çocuğuydun seninle  
her zaman gurur duyuyoruz

- Sizi çok seviyorum

- Bizde seni çok seviyoruz bak ağlama bizide ağlatıcaksın

- Mutluluktan ağlıyorum işte size sahip olduğum için keşke bütün çocuklar sizin  
gibi muhteşem babalara sahip olsa.

- Rach sesin biraz kırgın gibi bi değişiklik var sende Finn mi birşey yaptı , üzdü  
seni?

- Yooo iyiyiz hiç üzmez zaten o beni niye üzsün ki hatta gelir birazdan dışarı çıkıcaz  
neyse benim kapatmam lazım sizi çok seviyorum

- Bizde seni sürekli aramayı unutma canım.

Rachel kendini çok kötü hissetmişti verdiği kararda doğrumuydu. Bir çocuğu babasından**  
**ayrı koymak, hiç bilmemesi... Yetmezmiş gibi hamile olduğunu öğrenince ailesini**  
**uğratacağı büyük hayal kırıklığı. Bir karar vermişti doğru ama sonuçları çok**  
**ağır bir karardı bu, nasıl altından kalkıcağını bilmiyordu.

Q: Canım benim çıkmam gerek tek başına evde kalabilirsin değil mi? Birşey olursa hemen  
beni ara ben buradayım yarın için Jesse'ye hediye almam gerek.

R: Tamam çık canım merak etme beni . Uyurum zaten öğleden sonra.

Q: Tamam o zaman çok kısa sürede dönerim ben.

R: Quinn kaybol hadi kaybol istediğin gibi dolan merak etme beni çocuk değilim artık.

Q: Sen değilsin ama başka bir çocuk var burada yoksa umurumda olmazsın .

R: Hadi kayboll uyucam ben 5 saat gözükme gözüme.

Q: Tamam tamam hadi bbb

Rachel evde tek başına kalmıştı. Finn'in sesini duymak istiyordu ama onunla görüşemezdi. Aklına bir fikir geldi**  
**ama yapıp yapmama konusunda kararsızdı. Bir sn bile duysa razıydı.Telefonunu çıkardı, numarasını **  
**gizledi ve ezbere numaralar çevirmeye başladı. Telefonun her çalışında kalbi de dışarıdan duyulurcasına**  
**çarpıyordu.

- Aloo.  
-Aloo... Kimsiniz ?  
- Heyy kimsiniz ses verin.

Rachel telefonu kapattı evet Finn'in sesini birkaç saniyeliğine duymuştu. Kalbi yerinden çıkıcaktı adeta.**  
**Sırf kalbi değil kızı de delicesine karnını ovuşturarak bebeğine şarkı söylemeye başladı.

___**Hiçbirşey eskisi gibi değil**__**  
**__**Olduğu gibi**__**  
**__**Herşey alçak gözüküyor**__**  
**__**Tanrım bana gerçeği ver**__**  
**__**İçimde birileri beni izliyo**__**  
**__**Üzerimde ve sadece birgün anlayabilmek için dua ediyorum**__**  
**__**Tanrının tüm planında ve bana yaptıklarında**__**  
**__**Ah fakat belki bir gün nefes alacağım**__**  
**__**Sonunda göreceğim**__**  
**__**Hepsini bebeğinde görüceğim**__**  
**__**Çok hızlı koşma tatlım**__**  
**__**neden durmuyorsun**__**  
**__**Sadece bekle ve dinle gözyaşlarını**__**  
**__**Onların tüm sahip oldukları sensin**__**  
**__**Bu içinde**__**  
**__**Birileri seni izliyor**__**  
**__**Üzerinde ve sadece birgün anlayabilmek için dua ediyorsun**__**  
**__**Tanrının tüm planında we sana yaptıklarında**__**  
**__**Oh fakat belki bir gün nefes alacaksın**__**  
**__**Ve sonunda göreceksin**__**  
**__**Hepsini bebeğinde göreceksin**__**  
**__**Hepsini bebeğinde göreceksin**__**  
**__**sana baktığım andan başka hiçbir an daha doğru olmayacak**__**  
**__**Bu içinde**__**  
**__**Birileri seni izliyor**__**  
**__**Üzerinde ve sadece birgün anlayabilmek için dua ediyorsun**__**  
**__**Tanrının tüm planında we sana yaptıklarında**__**  
**__**Oh fakat belki bir gün nefes alacaksın**__**  
**__**Sonunda görüceksin**__**  
**__**Hepsini bebeğinde görüceksin**__**  
**__**Hepsini bebeğinde görüceksin**__**  
**__**Hepsini bebeğinde görüceksin**__**  
**__**Hepsini bebeğinde görüceksin**_****

Rachel gözlerinden dökülen yaşları siliyordu.

_' Merak etme meleğim annen her zaman yanında ve seni herkesden çok sevicek.'___

_( __Bölüm 11 Şarkıları: Britney Spears - Someday ( I'll understand) __)_


	13. Chapter 13

BÖLÜM 12****

14 Şubat****

14 Şubat gelmişti sonunda. Bütün sevgililerin heycanla beklediği o gün aşıkların aşklarını **  
**doyasıya paylaştığı o gün. Eeee bizim glee aşıkları da bugünü ellerinden geldiğince güzel**  
**değerlendirme peşindeydiler. Birlikte birşeyler yapma niyetindelerdi. Quinn - Jesse ve **  
**Mercedes - Sam çifti birlikte yemeğe çıkıcaklardı o gün öncesinde de Jesse ve Sam'in**  
**süprizleri varmış. Rachel bugünü evde tek başına geçirmeyi yeğledi. Zaten hiç sevgililer**  
**günü kutlamamıştı özel bir anlamı da yoktu bugünün onun için. Quinn ve Mercedes **  
**evde kalmaması için onlarla gelmeleri için ne kadar ısrarda etseler Rachel evde kalmayı tercih **  
**etti.****

-****

Puck ve Lauren sevgililer gününü boks maçı izleyip değerlendirme niyetindeler. Biletlerini almışlardı.**  
**Finn'i davet ettiler Finn pek oralı olmadı. Sevgilisi var mıydı yok muydu o bile belli değildi ki!**  
**Rachel ile çok kötü bir kavga etmişlerdi. O an çok sinirliydi ama şimdi Rachel'ı çok özlüyordu.**  
**Resmi bir ayrılık yoktu ama Rachel neredeydi, onun kaçtığı gibi Rachel'da mı kaçmıştı?**  
**Acaba o da onun yokluğunda kendini bu kadar kötü hissetmişmiydi. Bu düşünceler içinde**  
**amaçsızca kendini Central Park'ta dolanırken buldu. Geçmişe gitti bir an. Rachel'ı okuldan **  
**kaçırışı ona hazırladığı süpriz sanki hiç bitmeyecek gibiydi güzel günler.****

-****

Rachel öğleden sonra kızlarında yokluğunu fırsat bilerek tek başına dolaşmaya çıktı. Bebek mağzalarını, hamile yoga merkezlerini dolaştı. Hatta bu yoga merkezlerinden birine kayıt bile oldu. Artık doğum yaklaşıyordu ve hazırlıkların başlaması gerekti. Kitapçıları gezdi büyük bir kitapçıda bebek bakımı kitaplarının oraya daldı. Bu bebek dünyası ne kadar zordu ve bunun altından nasıl kalkıcağını hiç bilmiyordu. Artık vakit akşama yaklaşıyordu ve eve dönme vakti gelmişti.****

Rachel eve vardığında canı birşey yemek istemiyordu ama bebeği için yemek zorundaydı. Hatta vejeteryan olmasına rağmen bebeği için et bile yiyordu. Tamam pek kolay olmuyordu ama burnunu tıkayıp sebze gibi düşünüp yediğinde çokta zor değildi. Kendine güzel bir sandviç hazırladı ve Tv karşısına kurulup yemeye başladı. TV'de her kanal sevgililer gününü veriyordu ve artık sıkıcılaşmaya başlamıştı iş. Bir belgesel kanalını buldu ama kanguru belgeseli izlemeye başladı. Kanguru doğurup bebeğini kesesinde taşıdığını görünce Rachel ağlamaya başladı.****

O sırada telefon çaldı.

Q: Aloo rachel nasılsın canım merak ettim seni arıyım dedim.

R:İyiyim canım TV izliyordum

Q: Neden ağlıyorsun güzelim sen kötü birşey mi var hemen geliyorum bekle .

R: Yokk yokk sakın eğlenmene bak sadece belgesel izliyordum ne biliyim ağlanıcak birşey yok ama  
hormonlar işte anne kanguruyu görünce işte dayanamadım.

Q: Canım benim anlıyorum ama istersen geliyim hemen.

R: Yok canım saçmalama eğlenmenize bakın birazdan yatarım zaten ben siz anahtarla açarsınız kapıyı.

Q: Tamaam canım haydi görüşürüz.

R: Görüşürz.

**  
**Rachel TV kapattı, kendine bir bitki çayı yaptı ve balkona kuruldu. Sokaktan gelip geçen insan manzaralarını seyrediyordu. Yine o iiçinde inanılmaz Finn'i görme hissi doğdu. Biliyordu yaptığı yanlıştı ve daha da acı veriyordu ama tekrardan Finn'in numarasını çevirdi ve beklemeye koyuldu.

- Aloo , aloo kimsiniz?  
- Sapık mısınız cevap versenize heyyy

Rachel bir anda telefonu kapattı daha onun sesini duymaya devam ederse eğer konuşacağını biliyordu.**  
**Sevgililer günü umurunda değildi ama şu halde tek yanında görmek istediği Finn'di. Balkonda otururken**  
**sözler ağzından ritimli bir şekilde dökülmeye başladı.****

_**Seni düşünüyorum **__**  
**__**ıssız uykusuz gecemde **__**  
**__**eğer seni sevmek yanlış ise **__**  
**__**o zaman kalbim doğru olmama izin vermeyecek**__**  
**__**çünkü sende boğuldum **__**  
**__**ve içinden çıkamıyorum **__**  
**__**yanıbaşımda sen olmadan **__****_

_**sahip olduğum herşeyi verirdim **__**  
**__**sadece seninle bir gece daha geçirmek için **__**  
**__**hayatımı riske ederdim**__**  
**__**vücudunu benimkinin yanında hissetmek için**__**  
**__**çünkü devam edemiyorum **__**  
**__**şarkılarımızın hatıralarında yaşamaya **__**  
**__**aşkın için bu gece herşeyimi verirdim**__****_

_**bebeğim, beni hissedebiliyor musun? **__**  
**__**gözlerine baktığımı hayal ediyorum**__**  
**__**seni kolaylıkla görebiliyorum **__**  
**__**güçlü bi şekilde aklımı çevrelemişsin **__**  
**__**ve hala çok uzaktasın **__**  
**__**uzak bir yıldız gibi **__**  
**__**bu gece dilek tutuyorum**__****_

_**sahip olduğum herşeyi verirdim **__**  
**__**sadece seninle bir gece daha geçirmek için **__**  
**__**hayatımı riske ederdim**__**  
**__**vücudunu benimkinin yanında hissetmek için**__**  
**__**çünkü devam edemiyorum **__**  
**__**şarkılarımızın hatıralarında yaşamaya **__**  
**__**aşkın için bu gece herşeyimi verirdim**_

-

Finn artık bu gelen sessiz telefonlardan rahatsız olmaya başlamıştı . Ya biri dalga geçiyordu ya da yanlışlıkla oluyordu. Emin değildi. ****

Artık gece saat 12 ye yaklaşıyordu. Finn TV izlemekten sıkılmıştı. Hep aynı zırvalıklar. Puck da geç geleceğe benziyordu. Niye erken gelsin ki sevgilisiyle sevgililer gününü kutluyordu. Acaba Rachel olsa yanında nasıl bir gün geçirirlerdi. Emindi çok güzel olurdu. Rachel'ın yanındayken hayat her zaman çok güzeldi zaten. Kafasında bu düşüncelerle uyumaya koyuldu daha doğrusu uyumaya çalışıyordu. Odasında tek başına öylesine duruyordu. Uykusu yoktu bari odasını düzenlemeye karar verdi. Komidinini açarken sarsıntı ile birşeyin yere düştüğünü gördü. O an yüreği ağzına geldi düşen Rachel'ın fotografıydı. Şükürler olsun kırılmamıştı çerçeve . Yatağının kenarına oturdu, yerdeki çerçeveyi aldı düşüncelere daldı. Şarkı söylemeye başlamıştı.****

  
_**  
**__**Seni Hayal Kırıklığınamı uğrattım Veya inmenemi Sebep Oldum **__**  
**__**Kendimi Suçlumu Hissedeyim Yoksa Kaşlarını Çatmana İzinmi Vereyim **__**  
**__**Çünkü Biz Başlamadan Sonunu Gördüm **__**  
**__**Evet Gördüm Sarhoş Olmuştun , Biliyordum Kazanacaktım **__**  
**__**Sonsuz Hakkımı Aldım **__**  
**__**Ruhunu Geceden Dışarı Çıkardım **__**  
**__**Bitmiş olabilir Ama öyle kalmayacak**__**  
**__**Umursarsan Sadece Senin İçin Burdayım **__**  
**__**Kalbime Dokundun , Ruhuma Dokundun **__**  
**__**Hayatımı Değiştirdin Ve Bütün hedeflerimi **__**  
**__**Aşk kördü ve ben bunu kalbim senin tarafından kör edildiğinde anladım**__**  
**__**Dudaklarından Öptüm ve Ellerini Tuttum**__**  
**__**Yatağını ve Rüyalarını paylaştım**__**  
**__**Seni İyi Biliyorum kokunu İyi Biliyorum **__**  
**__**Sana bağlandım**__**  
**__**Güle Güle Aşığım **__**  
**__**Güle Güle Arkadaşım **__**  
**__**Sen Tek Oldun **__**  
**__**Sen Benim için Tek Oldun **__**  
**__**ben bir hayal perestim ama uyandığımda **__**  
**__**Canımı Alamazsın , Aldığın Hayallerimdir **__**  
**__**taşınırken Beni Hatırla **__**  
**__**Bizi hatırla , Yaptıklarımızı **__**  
**__**Seni Ağlarken Gördüm , Seni Gülerken Gördüm**__**  
**__**Seni Kısa Bir Süre Uyurken Gördüm **__**  
**__**Çocuğunun babası olabilirdim **__**  
**__**Hayatımı Seninle Harcayabilirdim **__**  
**__**Bütün KorkulArını Biliyorum Ve Sende benimKileri **__**  
**__**Şüphelerimiz vardı Ama şimDi İyiyiz **__**  
**__**Ve Seni Seviyorum ,Yemin Ederim Doğru **__**  
**__**Sensiz Yaşayamam**__**  
**__**Güle Güle Aşığım **__**  
**__**Güle Güle Arkadaşım **__**  
**__**Sen Tek Oldun **__**  
**__**Sen Benim için Tek Oldun **__**  
**__**Ve Ellerini Hala bende tutuyorum **__**  
**__**Uyuduğum Zaman Bende **__**  
**__**Ve Zamanında Ruhumu Alacağım **__**  
**__**Ayaklarına Kapandığımda **__**  
**__**Güle Güle Aşığım **__**  
**__**Güle Güle Arkadaşım **__**  
**__**Sen Tek Oldun **__**  
**__**Sen Benim için Tek Oldun **__**  
**__**Çok Kötüyüm bebeğim Çok Kötü **__**  
**__**Ben Ben Ben Çok Kötüyüm**_

_12. bölüm şarkıları:__**  
**__**  
**__My All - Mariah Carey__****_

_Good Bye My Lover - James Blunt_


	14. Chapter 14

BÖLÜM 13 - 14

Rachel için büyük gün yaklaşıyordu hem kotrole gidicekti hem de test sonuçları çıkıcaktı. 10 gündür**  
**resmen içi içini yemişti. Hele de dün gece gözüne uyku girmemişti. Korkuyordu hem de çok fazla**  
**ilk defa bu kadar korktuğunu biliyordu. Kendi için değil bebeği için korkuyordu. O içindeki küçük**  
**can için korkuyordu. Her gün bebeğinin hareket etmesi için dua ediyordu çünkü en küçük bir hareket **  
**bile onun yaşadığı anlamına geliyordu. Annelik dedikleri bu olsa gerekti işte o an da kafası karışmaya**  
**başlıyordu annesi onu nasıl bunca sene görmemişti. Rachel bebeği için canını bile verebilirdi.****

Rachel'ın hamileliği boyunca garip özellikleride çıkmıştı. Hiç tatlı sevmezdi ama deli gibi çikolata **  
**yiyordu. Özellikle yeşil zeytinden nefret ederdi ama deli gibi yeşil zeytin tüketiyordu. Hatta Quinn**  
**ve Jesse çocuk yeşil doğacak diye Rachel'la dalga geçiyorlardı. ****

-****

Son 2- 3 gündür Quinn ve Mercedes Rachel'ın durgunluğunu farketmiş olucaklar ki onu teselli etmeye**  
**sakinleştirmeye çalışıyorlardı , test mevzusu hakkında. Doktora bugün Mercedes, Quinn, Sam ve Jesse**  
**de geliyorlardı. Rachel'ı yalnız bırakmak istemiyorladı zaten yeterince gergindi.

**  
**M: Rach canım biz hazırız hadi çıkalım

R: Geldim haydi hazırım çıkalım.

**  
**Hastahane:::...

Dr.: Hoşgeldin Rachel ilk önce ultrasonla bakalım test sonuçları geldi ona göre sonra konuşalım.

R: Peki ama kötü birşey yok değil mi?

Dr.: Uzan şuraya bakalım sonra konuşuruz .

****Rachel ultrasondan bebeğinin görüntüsüne bakıyordu. Kalp atışlarının duyulması ile Rachel**  
**biraz daha olsun rahatladı çünkü bebeği iyiydi.**  
**

Dr.: Evet bebeğimiz 500 gr geçti artık. Görüyor musun kaşları belirmeye başlamış

R: Kaşları mı?

Dr.: Evet 22 haftayı geçtik artık.

R: İyi mi peki?

Dr.: Korkma anormal birşey gözükmüyor. Toparlanda test sonuçları hakkında konuşalım.

Rachel toparlanıp doktorun masasının olduğu yere gidip masanın önündeki koltuğa oturdu. Elini karnının**  
**üzerinde sanki bebeğini korurcasına duruyordu. İçi, kalbi bir garipti korkuyordu.

Dr.: Evet Rachel gelelim test sonuçlarına Tromboz denen bir hastalığın var ve şuan hamile olduğun  
için tedavi edemiyoruz. Kısıca hastalığı anlatıyım kanın damarda pıhtılaşması. Hamileliğinle birlikte  
ortaya çıkmış gibi gözüküyor. Üzgünüm ki şunu söylemem gerek düşük ihtimalin çok fazla ve doğum  
anında bir aksilikte seni kaybedebiliriz bu pıhtının kalbe gitmesi sonucu. Bu kadar zaman sonra  
söylemek bir işkence gibi biliyorum ama istersen yani kabul edersen bu gebeliği sonlandırmalıyız.  
Sonuçta bir kere daha hamile kalabilirsin yapıcağımız iğneler ile tedavi edebiliriz bunu 2. hamileliğine  
sorun yaşamazsın.

Rachel o an şok olmuştu gebeliği sonlandırma kelimeleri kafasında dönüyordu. Sonlandırmak!**  
**Söylenildiği kadar basitmiydi? Sonn... Bebeğinin sonuydu bu! Rachel sonunda kendini toparlayıp **  
**konuşmaya çalıştı.

R: Peki b-bu bebeğime zarar verir mi doğduğu anda?  
**  
**Dr.: Dediğim gibi düşük ihtimalin var eğer yapmazsan ve doğarsa hiç bir sorun olmaz az önce  
gösterdiğim gibi gelişimi normal düzeyde. Ama doğum sırasında senin için aksilik çıkarsa senin  
için kesin konuşamıcam.

R: Düşük olmazsa sağlıklı doğucak yani bunu demek istiyorsunuz.  
**  
**Dr.: Evet ama Rachel senin için de endişelenmemiz gerek yani doğumda neler olur bilemiyoruz ve  
kanama riskin çok yüksek.

R: Bu kadar zaman bu çocuğu taşıdım olmaz istemiyorum aldırmıcam kıyamam bu bebeğe.  
**  
**Dr.: Anlıyorum annelik iç güdüsü ama senin sağlığında tehlikede

R: Umrumda değil bu çocuğu doğurucam.  
**  
**Dr.: Peki Rachel ben sana riskleri ve olabilecekleri anlattım. O zaman düşük ihtimaline karşı önlem  
almamız gerekicek. Beslenmene zaten dikkat ediyorsundur ama abur cubur kesinlikle yok.  
Hareket konusuna gelince her boş bulduğun yerde uzanıp dinleniceksin hatta 8 aydan sonra hiç  
yerinden kalkmıcaksın. Çalıştığını ve paraya ihtiyacın olduğunu söylemiştin ama işi bırak hemen.  
**  
**R: İşim şarkı söylemekti. 1 saate düşürsem programımı olmaz mı?  
**  
**Dr.: Oturarak söylemen şartıyla 1 saat olabilir ama dediğim gibi 8. aya varmadan bırakıcaksın.

R: Peki uyarım hepsine.

Dr.: Rachel bu işin şakası yok eğer doğurmak istiyorsan kendine çok dikkat etmen gerek ve bundan  
böyle 2 haftada bir olan kontrollerinin haftada 2 ye çıkartıyoruz.

R: Pekii hepsine harfiyen uyucam.  
**  
**Dr.: Uysan iyi olur zaten .  
**  
**R: Teşekkürler Dr. Cameron görüşmek üzere.  
**  
**Dr.: Görüşürüz Rachel.

Dışarıda 4 kişi Rachel'ı bekliyordu. Rachel'ın çıkması ile bir tersliğin olduğunu anlamışlardı çünkü yüzü**  
**bembeyazdı. Quinn koşup Rachel'ın koluna girdi duvar kenarındaki koltuğa oturttu.

Q: Ne oldu canım?

R: Düşük yapabilirmişim belki doğumda işler ters giderse ben bile-

****Rachel doktorun yanında zorla kendini tutmuştu ama hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. Mercedes Rachel'ın elini**  
**tuttu.

Q: Canım doktor ne dedi tedavisi felan yok mu bunun?

R: Hamileyken olmuyormuş. Gebeliği sonlandıralım dedi. Sonladırmak ne demek Quinn bebeğimi  
öldürmem için benden izin istedi. Hangi anne bebeğini öldürür.

Q: Canım senin sağlığın için demiş bunu. Sen ne karar verdin iyice düşündün mü?

R: Bunun düşünülcek veya karar verilecek bi tarafı yok bu kızı doğurucam ne pahasına olursa olsun.  
Benden bebeğimi öldürmemi isteyemez.  
**  
**Q: Tamam Rach sakin ol. Sana da bebeğine de birşey olmucak herşey güzel olucak.

****Rachel kendini çaresiz hissediyordu. Kimsesi yoktu bu işin altından kalkmasına yardımcı. Bebeğini**  
**onun meleğini ondan almak istiyorlardı. Ne pahasına olursa olsun doğurucaktı bu kızı, onun meleğiydi**  
**o.

Rachel'lar eve vardığında Rachel yorgun olduğunu söyleyip odasına çekildi. Yatağının üzerine oturdu**  
**ve geçen haftalarda aldığı bebek kıyafetlerine baktı. Kızının bu kıyafetleri giymesini, yaşamasını istiyordu.**  
**Günlüğünü çıkardı hergün yaptığı gibi günlüğünü yazmaya koyuldu.

_****_

_Meleğimm, bitanem, canım benim;__****_

_Bugün çok kötü bir haber aldım. Seni benden almak istediler. Senin kokunu duyamadan , sana__**  
**__dokunamadan seni benden almaya kalktılar! Ama korkma bitanem buna asla izin vermem, veremem!__**  
**__Sen benim bir parçamsın sana nasıl yaparım böyle birşey. Güçlü olmak zorundayız meleğim. Dayan__**  
**__güzel kızım bu zamana kadar ne zorlukları atlattık. Yalnızdık ve yine yalnız başarıcaz bu işi, başarmak__**  
**__zorundayız. Biliyorum babana ihtiyaç duyuyorsun canım bende yanımızda olsun isterdim ama__**  
**__yalnızız ve başarıcaz bunu. Sen doğduğun zaman kucağıma alıp seni dünyanın en güzel bebeği__**  
**__demek istiyorum. Sen de en az benim kadar doğmanı istiyorsun meleğim biliyorum az kaldı bitanem__**  
**__az kaldı 3 ay sonra birlikte olucaz. Sana o kadar güzel kıyafetler aldım ki seni onların içinde görmek için__**  
**__can atıyorum. Dayan meleğim dayan az kaldı atlatıcaz bunları.__****_

_Seni daima seven annen _ _**  
**_

****Rachel günlüğünü yazmayı bitirdi ve balkona çıktı. Sokaktan geçen insan manzaralarına bakıyordu. En **  
**kötüsü için bile hayat yazılmıştı ve vardı. Dua etmeye başladı kızı için bir yaşam diledi. Onun doğması için**  
**dua ediyordu.

-

**  
**Finn ve Puck evlerinde oturmuş amaçsızca kanallar gezip TV izliyorlardı. Artık izlemekten sıkılıp**  
**Finn kalkıp kapattı TV yi.****

P: Niye kapattın şimdi izliyorduk ne güzel

F: Sıkıldım artık hep aynı saçmalıklar.

P: Ne zamandan beri bu kadar entel oldun ha beğenmiyorsun programları NY değiştirdi seni.

F: Saçmalama ya sadece düşünüyordum . Beni 2-3 defa gizliden bir numara arıyor ve cevap vermiyor çok  
kafama takıldı.

P: Hmm düşünelim. Belki gizli bir hayranın, belki karşı apartmandan seni gözetleyen küçük kız.

F: Karşı apartmandan beni mi gözetliyor?

P: Dostum bunun farkına varamadın mı 15 yaşındaki o kız hergün seni görmeye cama yapışıyr. Odanın  
perdelerini kapatsan iyi olur.

F: Hiç haberim yoktu öyle yaparım.

P: Ya da dur belki Berry'dir ha?

F: Rachel... hiç aklıma gelmemişti.

P: Moronsun sen dostum. Rachel sana aşık değil mi ve sen ona resti çekmedin mi belki cesaret edemiyordur  
senin karşına çıkmaya.

F: Öyle mi dersin?

P: Öylede olablir bi daha ararsa Rachel de bakalım oysa ya konuşr ya da kapar telefonu bi daha da aramaz.

F: Olabilir öyle yapıyım bi dahakine.

-

****Rachel'ın günü o kadar kötü geçiyordu ki. Kızlar yatmıştı artık Rachel'ı da uyuyor biliyorlardı. Bebeği**  
**için çok endişeliydi. Balkonda oturup etrafı izlemeye devam etti. Bu gün hiç olmadığı kadar Finn'e **  
**ihtiyaç duymuştu. Peki bebeği söylemelimiydi , ya birşey olursa doğumda kim bakardı kızına?**  
**Telefonu eline aldı ezberden yine aynı numaraları çevirdi. Telefon çalıyordu, her çalmada kızı**  
**tekme atıyordu. Bebeğide biliyordu kimi aradığını.,****

  
- Aloo, aloo kimsiniz?

- heyy kaçtır arıyorsun cevap versene

-Rach sen misin?

****Rachel o an telefonu kapattı. Finn o olduğunu anlamıştı. Kalbi yerinden çıkıcaktı neredeyse. **  
**Finn'in sesini duymak yetmezmişcesine Finn ona aylardan beri ilk defa 'Rach' demişti. Onu**  
**o kadar özlemişti ki en zor gününde tek başınaydı. Finn'e ihtiyacı vardı. Gözlerini kapattı**  
**ve Finn'in yanında olduğu hayal etti ve şarkısını söylemeye başladı.

_Sana ihtiyacım olduğunda__**  
**__Sadece gözlerimi kaparım ve seninleyim__**  
**__Ve bütün bunlar sana vermeyi istediğimdir__**  
**__bu sadece kalbi dövmek__****_

_Aşka ihtiyacım olduğunda__**  
**__Dışarıda ellerimi beklerim ve aşka dokunurum__**  
**__Çok fazla aşk olduğunu asla bilmedim__**  
**__sıcak gün ve gece beni saklıyor__****_

_Aramızdaki boş yerin milim milim__**  
**__Telefon gülüşünün yerini alamaz__**  
**__Fakat biliyorsun sonsuza kadar seyahat etmeyeceğim__**  
**__Dışarısı soğuk, fakat bekle ve yaptığım gibi yap__****_

_Sana ihtiyacım olduğunda__**  
**__Sadece gözlerimi kaparım ve seninleyim__**  
**__Ve bütün bunlar sana vermeyi istediğimdir__**  
**__bu sadece kalbi dövmek__****_

_Yol sürücün olduğunda bu kolay değildir__**  
**__Tatlım, taşıdığımız yük ağır__**  
**__Fakat biliyorsun hayat zamanında seyahat etmeyeceğim__**  
**__Dışarısı soğuk, fakat bekle ve yaptığım gibi yap__**  
**__Sana ihtiyacım olduğunda__****_

_Aşka ihtiyacım olduğunda__**  
**__Dışarıda ellerimi beklerim ve aşka dokunurum__**  
**__Çok fazla aşk olduğunu asla bilmedim__**  
**__Sıcak gün ve gece beni saklıyor__****_

_Sana ihtiyacım olduğunda__**  
**__Sadece gözlerimi kaparım ve seninleyim__**  
**__Ve bütün bunlar sana vermeyi istediğimdir__**  
**__Bu sadece kalbi dövmek__**  
**_

- Sana hiç olmadığım kadar ihtiyacım var Finn!

_Bölüm 14 şarkıları;_

_Celine Dion - When I need you_


	15. Chapter 15

BÖLÜM 15****

Mart****

Rachel için zor günler asıl şimdi başlıyordu. Bebeğini kaybetme tehlikesi vardı**  
**ve kendini çaresiz hissediyordu. Değiştiremeyeceği birşeydi bu. Bu bebeği öylesine**  
**istiyordu ki zaten Finn gittikten sonra hayata sıkı sıkı sarılması için tek nedendi.**  
**Ne olursa olsun bu bebeği doğurucaktı. Belki zor günler yaşıcaktı ama doğurucaktı,**  
**doğurmalıydı bu bebeği. İçinden bir parçaydı bu bebek herşeyden önce onun meleğiydi,**  
**hayatının tek anlamıydı.****

Günün ilk ışıkları Rachel'ın yüzünü aydınlatı ında hareketlenme başlamıştı çoktan.**  
**Bebeği Rachel'ı tekmelemeye başlamıştı. Çok erkendi saat ama son birkaç aydır erken kalkmaya alıştı. **  
**Hamileliğinden dolayı çok acıkıyordu, bebek hiç durmuyordu zaten Rachel'da sağlıklı olması için sevmediği **  
**şeyleri bile yemek zorundaydı. Bebeği için buna katlanıyordu.****

Rachel yatağından doğruldu ve karnını okşadı.

- Günaydın meleğ bakalım güzel güzel yiyecekler hazırlayalım kendimize.

Rachel içeri doğru ilerledi. Kızlar hala uyuyordu. Yavaşça mutfağa yöneldi.

- Anlaşılan teyzelerin hala uyanmamış. Ne kadar uykucular değil mi kızım? gülümsedi.

Mutfakta kendine güzelce kahvaltı hazırladı Rachel ve pencerenin önüne geçti.**  
**Dışarıyı seyrediyordu. Yavaştan yavaştan içeriden sesler gelmeye başlamıştı.**  
**Kızlar uyanıyordu.****

  
Q: Heyy günaydınlar. Bebişimiz nasıl bugün?

R: Oldukça açtı ama doydu sonunda.

Q: O mu yoksa başka birimi açtı bilemicem artık.

R: Bu kadar yemek yemem tamamen ondan kaynaklı yoksa beni biliyorsun .

Q: Tabi tabi. Ben kahvaltıyı hazırlayım. Eeee sen yedin mi?

R: Yedim canım dayanamadım artık. Dakka başı acıkıyorum artık doğumdan sonra 100 kilo  
olurum.

Q: Olmazsın merak etme daha ne kadar aldın ki sanki bebek çıksa içinden hala  
aynı gibisin. Önünde kocaman bir top gibi duruyor karnın, zayıf doğucak kızımız  
sayende.

R: Dünyaları yiyorum daha ne yiyeyim bilemedm. Bu arada kahvaltı yapmıcam ama  
sadece ama sadece yeşil zeytin yiyebilirim tabi. (muzipçe gülümsedi.)

Q: Ye tamam. Hadi Mercedes'i uyandıralım yoksa gecikicek. Blaine geliyormuş  
bugün Kurt ile onu karşılamaya gidiceklermiş.

R: -adii ya sevindim Kurt için.( Rachel'ın ağzı doluydu ağzından kelimeler  
eksik çıkıyordu.)

Q: Yavaş ol azıcık boğulucaksın.

R: Olmaz bişe-.

O sırada odaya Mercedes girdi.

M: Günaydın kızlar.

Q: Az daha uyanmasaydın geliyordum uyandırmaya.

R: -ünaydın uykucu. Kızım bile senden önce uyandı.

M: Kızın her dakka yatıyor zaten bi zahmet erken uyansın.

R: -u da mantıklı bi açıklama -labilir tabi.

M: Nesi var bunun zeytinler birini atıyor ağzına 2. yi elinde hazır ediyor.

Q: Annelik kızım bu kendin için değil onun için yiyor.

Rachel sonunda zeytin yemeyi bırakmıştı. Sandalyede geriye doğru yaslandı.

R: Sonunda doydum. Normalde yeşil zeytini sevmem hatta nefret ederim ama  
deli gibi yeme isteği geliyor içimden.

Q: Hiç belli olmuyor! Görüyoruz canım deli gibi yediğini zaten.

R: Ayyy saat kaç ki?

M: Ne olduda ?

R: Hamile yogasına yazıldım 2 hafta önce 6. ayı doldurup öyle başlıyım dedim.

M: Eeee çok iyi yapmışsın ama ben tek başına olmaz diye biliyorum o. Partnerinle  
birlikle yapıyormuşsun hareketleri.

Q: O yüzden bende onunla gidiyorum bugün.

M: Rachel tek başına yuvarlanır kalır zaten bu küçük cüsse ile kalkamaz hayatta  
ayağa.

Kızlar arasında gülüşmeler oldu.**  
**  
R: İşte bunda tamamen haklı. Geçende odamı toplarken yere bluzumu düşürdümde  
alana kadar canım çıktı hangi yana dönsem eğilemedim artık yere oturup öyle aldım.

Q: İkiz olsaydı ben asıl seni o zaman hayal edemiyorum ya. Rachel'ın önünde  
bir Rachel daha. Yürüyemezdi bile.

R: Bebeğim sağlıklı büyüyüp doğabilsinde ikizi eksik kalsın.( O an Rachel'ın  
suratı birden düştü.)

Q: Neyse moral bozmak yok güne neşeli başladık böyle devam hadi bakalım bayan  
Berry kalkınız yoga yapıcaz.

R: Geliyorum anne.

M: Bazen cidden annemiz gibi oluyorsun Q.

Q: Olabilir sen asıl Rachel2ı doğumdan sonra gör beni mumla arıcaksın.  
**  
**M-R: Biliyoruz hormonlar.  
**  
**Q: Siz daha dalga geçin benle. Hadi koca bebek kalk.  
**  
**R: Geldim geldim.

Rachel kalkarken son zeytiinide ağzına atıvermişti.

**  
**Yoga Merkezi::::...****

Rachel ve Quinn soyunma odasında üstlerini değiştiriyorlardı. Koridora çıktıklarında**  
**koridor hamilelerle kaynıyordu. Tabi herkes Rachel gibi değildi ya erkek arkadaşı**  
**ya da kocası yanındaydı. Eşlerinin elinden tutmuşlar bebekleri için birlikte**  
**birşeyler yapıyorlardı. O sırada Quinn Rachel'a döndü. Rachel'ın suratı asılmıştı**  
**farkında değildi belki ama Rachel'ın gözleri dolu doluydu. Rachel şimdi Quinn**  
**yerine buraya Finn'le gelmeyi isterdi. Bu bebek ikisinindi ve onun için birlikte**  
**birşey yapmak, onu önemsemek... Bazıları için çok basit birşeydi bu his ama**  
**Rachel için o kadar uzaktı ki onun için bir hayaldi.****

Quinn destek olmak için Rachel'in elini tuttu.

Q: Önemseme bunların hepsi 5 yıl sonra boşanır bakma sen onlara.

Rachel Quinn'in bu söylediğine isteksizce gülümsedi.  
**  
**R: Sağol hadi salona geçiyor bizde geçelim.

****Rachel ve Quinn ayna dolu salona geçtiler. Belliydi burası bir dans stüdyosuydu**  
**ama yoga için yerlere minderler serilmişti. Her çift için ayrı bir yastık vardı.**  
**Rachel ve Quinn yoga hocasını görebilecekleri bir yere yerleştiler.

Yoga hoca: Evet bayanlar öncelikle hoş geldiniz. Ben yoga hocası Lisa. Sizinle  
doğuma kadar birlikte olucaz. Burada hem kaslarınızı çalıştırıcaz hem de  
öğrendiğimiz şeylerle doğumunuzun kolay bir şekilde geçmesini sağlayacağız.  
Evet burada 6 aydan daha az süredir gebe olan var mı?

****Salonda 2-3 kişi elini kaldırdı.****

Y-H: Peki sizinle daha çok beraber olucaz demekki. Şimdi ilk hareketimizi  
göstermeye başlıyoruz, lütfen eşlerinizden destek alın tek başınıza zorlamayınız.

Rachel ve Quinn 1 saat boyunca hocanın gösterdiği hareketleri yaptılar.

Y-H: Evet bayanlar bu haftalık dersimiz bu kadarlık. Şimdi dinlenin birden  
ayağa kalkmayınız lütfen. Haftaya görüşmek üzere.

Rachel ve Quinn yerde bağdaş kurmuş etrafı seyredip dinleniyorlardı. Yanlarındaki**  
**minderde oturan biri onlara doğru döndü.

S: Kaç aylık acaba?

R: 6 ya yeni girdim sizinki acaba?

S: Benim 7. Gireli zaten 1 hafta ne acaba?

R: Kız. Sizin ki?

S: Erkek. bu arada ben Stacy.  
**  
**R: Ben de Rachel memnun oldum.

S: Ne güzel değil mi doğumu kolaylaştırmak için yoga yapmak. Eskiden doğum  
yapanların işi cidden zormuş.  
**  
**R: Haklısınız şimdi daha da kolaylaşıyor gibi herşey.  
**  
**S: Aslında böyle birşeye gelmek aklımda yoktu ama Joe zorla getirdi.

Yanındaki kocasına dönüp onun elini tutup gülümsedi.

S: Bu benim eşim Joe.

J: Merhabalar memnun oldum.

S: Joe oğlan olucağını duyunca resmen havalara uçtu en küçük birşey yapmama izin vermiyor.  
Çok şanslıyım bu konuda.

J: Hayatım nasıl izin veriyim ikinizide çok seviyorum sizin kılınıza zarar gelse  
ben ölürüm.

Rachel o an çok kötü oldu. Finn ile de bunları yaşayabilirlerdi ama yoktu burada.**  
**Herkes eşi ile gelmişti. Heycan içinde bebeklerini bekliyorlardı. Rachel ile**  
**her zaman ki gibi yalnızdı bu da yetmezmiş gibi bebeğinin düşük tehlikesi vardı.

R: Oooo tabi, çok ş-şanslısınız.

J: Onlara sahip olduğum için ben çok şanslıyım.  
**  
**S: Bu arada sizin eşiniz nerede?

Quinn Rachel'ın canının çok yandığını yüzünden anlayabiliyordu.

R: E-eşimm mi?

S: Evet yanınızda bir bayan vardı.  
**  
**Q: Avrupa! Eşi yani avrupada sporcuda müsabakalara gitti.

Rachel şaşkınlıkla Quinn'i izliyordu. Quinn dönüp Rachel'a göz kırptı.

S: Öyle mi

Q: Evet. Bu arada ben kendimi tanıtıyım ben Quinn Rachel'ın kızkardeşiyim.

S: Pek benzemiyorsunuz ama.

Q: Olabilir herkesin kendine ait ayrı bir güzelliği var değil mi?

Quinn ayağa kalktı Rachel'ın kalkmasına yardım etti.

Q: Neysee haftaya görüşmek üzere size iyi günler.

S: İyi günler.

Rachel hala Quinn'in söyledikleri karşısında şaşkınlık içindeydi. Yavaş yavaş**  
**odadan çıktılar çantalarını alıp merdivenlerden aşağı inmeye başladılar.****

R: Q ne yaptın sen niye öyle birşey dedin?

Q: Sen üzgün gözüküyordun ve üzüyorlardı seni eğer böyle birşey demeseydim  
o koca göbek Stacy kocasının harikalığını övücekti ve o şapşal kocası da karısı  
ne derse evet dicekti. Tamamen bir felaket! Evlerinde kimin erkek rolü  
oynadığı belli.

Quinn ve Rachel durdular ve merdivenin ortasında gülmeye başladılar.

R: Sağol Quinn

Q: Ne demek canım. Hadi benim canım dondurma istiyor eminim bebişte istiyordur.  
Suratında öyle bir ifade var.

R: Tabikide çok zekisin.

Q: Öyleyimdir canım benim.

Rachel'ın Günlüğü:

_****__Meleğim,__****_

_Bebeğim bugün Quinn teyzenle birlikte yogaya gittik. Sen şimdi yoga ne diceksin__**  
**__yerde öylede bağdaş kurdum ve sağa sola eğildim. Bunun doğumu kolaylaştıracağı__**  
**__söyleniyor ama ben bir fark hissedemedim. Bu arada Quinn teyzen tam bir D-E-L-İ!__**  
**__Niye dersen bugün annecik biraz üzüldü ki bunu sende farkettin hiç anlamadım sanma.__**  
**__Neyse Quinn teyzen o yogadaki kadından öyle bir kurtuldu ki korkulur ondan!__**  
**__Yani sen dünyaya geldiğinde seni böyle değişik insanlardan oluşan bir aile bekliyor__**  
**__olucak. Deli Quinn teyze, sevimli olmaya çalışan ama sana sevimli olucam derken__**  
**__şebekleşen Jesse dayı ve evimizin divası Mercedes! Biliyorum babam eksik burada__**  
**__diceksin ama ne yapalım meleğim bende burada olmasını çok isterdim ama elimde değil.__**  
**__Bugün Quinn teyzen yerine onun yanımda olmasını çok isterdim ama olmuyor işte.__**  
**__Neyse üzülme artık senin doğmanı dört gözle bekleyen bir sürü kişi var.__**  
**__Seni büyük bir heyecan içinde bekliyorum meleğim. Az kaldı lütfen biraz daha__**  
**__dayan.6 ay bitti bak 3 ayımız kaldı. Kavuşacağımız gün için sabırsızlanıyorum.__**  
**__İyi uykular meleğim...__****_

_Seni çok seven annen..._


	16. Chapter 16

BÖLÜM 16

**  
**Finn için günler okul - antreman - ev üçgeninde geçip gidiyordu. Hala Rachel'dan bir haber **  
**bekliyordu ama ne arayan vardı ne soran. Artık endişelenmeye başlıyordu çünkü ayrılmış **  
**olsalar bile ki ayrılmadılar sadece kavga etmişlerdi ona göre Rachel bu kadar uzun süre**  
**ortadan kaybolması alışıla gelmiş birşey değildi. Başına birşey geldiğinden dolayı**  
**endişeleniyordu. Ama böyle bir durumda mutlaka biri haber verirdi birşey söylenirdi.**  
**En azından böyle düşünerek kendini rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu.

Puck ve Finn her zaman ki sıradan ev hallerinden birini yaşıyorlardı. Pazar günü saat**  
**öğlen 12 ye geliyordu artık. Evlerinin hali içler acısıydı çünkü her yer her yerdeydi.**  
**Ev pislikten geçilmiyordu, Lauren de olmasa yemek yiyecekleri yoktu. Ne zaman Lauren**  
**gelse yemek artıkları ve tabaklarla dolu mutfağı topluyordu. Finn saat 12 gibi uyandı.**  
**Duşunu aldı ve içeri mutfağa yöneldi. Puck yumurta kırmayı çalışıyordu. Zaten rezil**  
**tezgahı iyice kirlitletmişti.**  
**

F: Günaydın dostum rezil etmişsin buraları!

P: Zaten rezil değil miydi? Neyse benim hatun toplar buraları.

F: O da bizi bırakıp giderse birgün halimiz yaman!

P: Öyle birşey olmaması için elimden geldiğince onu mutlu etmeye çabalıyorum zaten  
hiç kimseye göstermediğim ilgili ona gösteriyim.

F: Ona aşık olduğunu sanıyordum

P: Öyleyim zaten ama aşk karın doyurmuyor. Ama şanslıyız benimki yemek yapmayı  
biliyor.

F: Öyle öyle çok şanslıyız.

Finn bu konuşmalar esnasında aklına Rachel geldi. Birlikte kahvaltı hazırladıkları günler.**  
**O zamanlar ayrılık kelimesi ne kadar uzaktı onlar için. Şimdiki hale bak! ****

Finn ve Puck mutfaktaki masadaki dünden kalmış tabakları itip kendilerine kahvaltı**  
**yapmalık yer açtılar.**  
**

Tam o sırada Finn'in telefonu çaldı. Finn telaş işinde telefonunu bulmaya çalışıyordu.**  
**Belki Rachel'dı bu arayan. Ama telefonun ekranına bakması ile bütün umutları suya **  
**düştü. Arayan annesiydi.

- Alo merhaba annecim

- Finny! Nasılsın?

- İyiyim kahvaltı yapıyorduk bizde. Sen nasılsın Burt felan iyi gidiyor mu herşey?

- İyiyiz iyi geçen hafta Kurt geldi bence sende daha sık gelmelisin oraya gittin unuttun  
bizi. Rachel'ı bırakamıyorsun değil mi?

- R-rachel mı ... O y-yok karışmaz yani gelmeme ısrarda ediyordu zaten git diye malum  
vizeler.

- O tabi üzgünüm unutmuşum ama bir ara onu da al gel hem seni çok özledim hem de  
onu yakından tanımış olurum.

- T-tabi gelirim yani geliriz o da çok sevinir eminim.

- Neyse ben seni neden aradığımı unuttum tabi kuzenin John 'u hatırlıyorsundur?

- Evet 3 yıl önce düğününden bu yana görmedim onu.

- Doğru şimdi senden birşey isteyeceğim. John'un karısı hamileydi ve doğum yapmış  
Malum biz gelemeyiz uzak onlarda NY oturduğuna göre bizim adımıza gidip tebrik edip  
ziyaret etmende ricada bulunucaktım.

- Ama anne tonla işim vaarrr bugun bilemiyorum.

- Ne işin var acaba Finn Hudson!

- Yani ben ne biliyim bugün pazar elbet çıkar birşey.

- Oyun oyna , Rachel'la buluş miskince takıl senin işin biliyorum. İtiraz istemiyorum  
kuzenini görmeye gidiceksin.

- Peki anne giderim ama uzun uzun kalmam ne yapıyım ben hastanede o kadar saat  
hem daral getiriyor öyle şeyler.

- Ailemize yeni biri katılmış böyle davranma git en güzel şekilde bizi temsil et Finn Hudson!

- Pekii pekiiii itiraz etmiyorum ve gidiyorum.

- Güzel. Bak Burt'un selamı var size görüşürz canım Rachel ve Puck'a selamlar.

- Tamam söylerim sende herkese iyi bak oradaki bye.

****Finn telefonunu kapattı ağzından kocaman bir oflama çıktı.

P: Ne oldu dostum annen ne diyor?

F: Kuzenimin çocuğu olmuş git gör diyor. Ne anlarım ben o işlerden.

P: Dostum bana doğum ve hastane deme 2 yıl önce korkunç şeyler geçti o hastanede  
Quinn'in o acı çeker hali gelince gözümün önüne nefret etmiştim kendimden. O an  
kadın olmadığım için tanrıya şükretmiştim.

F: Bilemicem neyse erkenden gidip geliyim bütün günümü öldürmek istemiyorum.

P: Tabi tabi diyene bak saat 1!  
**  
**Finn ayağa kalktı kapıya doğru yöneldi.

F: Ben kaçtım

P: Görüşürüz bende çıkıcam birazdan dışarı benimkiyle buluşucaz.

F: Tamam bb.

Hastane::::...

**  
**Finn hastaneye varır varmaz kuzenini aradı hangi odada olduklarını sordu. Kuzenin**  
**yanına varmıştı. Vardığı odada kuzeni ve yatakta yatan eşi vardı. Odanın her yanı pembeydi**  
**heralde kızları olmuştu. Yüzüne gülümsemesini takındı kuzenine doğru yürüdü.**  
**

F: Kuzen tebrikler.

Finn ve kuzeni kucaklaşıyorlardı.

J: Sağol kuzen. Valla süper birşey bu baba oldum.

F: Tabi görebiliyorum.

J: Finn bu eşim Rose.

F: Düğünde tanışmıştık zaten merhaba Rose nasılsın?

Rose: Acı içindeyim Finn emin olabilirsin. Geldiğin için teşekkürler.

J: Dostum gelde sana kızımı gösteriyim.

John ve Finn odadan çıkıp hastane koridorlarında yürümeye başladılar. En sonunda**  
**bir camın önünde duruyorlardı. Camın ardında 10 a yakın bebek vardı. John Finn'i**  
**dürterek ;

J: Dostum bak işte bu benim kızım. (diye işaret etti)

F: Gerçekten güzelmiş dostum tebrik ederim. Nasıl bir duygu baba olmak?

J: En başta Rose'un hamile olduğunu öğrenince çok korktum nasıl bakıcam bir bebeğe  
diye kafamda soru işaretleri vardı ama sonra baba olmak sonuçta alıştım ben de istedim  
bu bebeği. Ve kesinlikle bayanların önünde eğilmek istiyorum. Resmen Rose muhteşem  
birine dönüştüğünü gördüm hamilelik sırasında. Benim kanımdan çocuk için çaba  
harcıyordu. Onun için besleniyor onun için herşeyi yapıyordu. Onu görünce annem  
geldi aklıma hergün onu aradım. Dostum hamileyken çok değişikti ya onu yalnız bırakmak  
bir duygusuzun resmen 'odun' birinin yapabileceği birşeydi. Birlikte bebek odası için  
gezdik, bebek alışverişi yaptık, kontrollere geldik ve hamile yogası denen şeye gittik  
ve kim bulduysa bu yogayı dünyanın en iyisi bu sayede doğumu kolaylaştı.  
Ama inanırmısın o kontrollerde kalp sesini duyuyorsun bebeğin inanılmaz birşey ya.  
Senin kanından senin katkınla tanrı birini yaratmış inanılmazdı.

F: Eminim değişik bir deneyimdir. Tekrardan tebrikler.

J: Biliyorum bende eskiden senin gibiydim ama çok farklı bir olay orada yatan şey  
tamamen sana ait olduğunu bilmek inanılmaz, mucize gibi.

F: Niye biyolojide gördük işte hatırladığım kadarıyla hücreler büyüyor işte.

J: Odun olma Fİnn ben seni çocuğun olucağı zaman görücem.

F: Bir 5-6 yıl uzak bana bu ihtimal.

J: Ve sana yaşamış birinin tavsiyesi o bebeği taşıyan kadın aşık olduğun kadın olsun  
şuan her gördüğümde Rose'a tekrar aşık oluyorum. Doğum da görmen gerekti  
aşırı derecede acıya sırf bebeğimizz için katlandı. Dostum İ-N-A-N-I-L-M-A-Z-D-I !

F: Mutlaka öyledir neyse ooo saat kaç olmuş ben artık eve gidiyim sınavlar felan ders  
çalışmak gerek. Tekrardan tebrikler kuzen.

****Finn hastanenin kasvetli havasından daralmıştı. Ama bundan 5-6 yıl sonra Rachel ile**  
**birlikte onların bir bebeğinin olma fikri kulağa sevimli geliyordu. Aklında kuzenin sözleri**  
**yankılanıyordu. ' Aşık olduğun kadından çocuğun olması'. Bu kesinlikle Rachel'dı.**  
**Bundan 3-4 yıl sonra Rachel ile evlenicekti. Buna emindi ama önce Rachel'ı bulması**  
**gerekti tabi. Finn eve doğru koyuldu kafasında bu düşüncelerle.

Ev::::...

****

Finn eve vardığında ne olur ne olmaz diye kapının zilini çaldı ve şansına Puck evdeydi.**  
**Finn içeri doğru ilerledi sadece Puck değildi evde Sam gelmişti. Bundan haberi yoktu.

F: Dostum bu ne süpriz!

S: Yaa tabi görüşmüyorduk uzun süredir senle.

F: Keşke geleceğini önceden bilseydik belki etrafı toplardık. Toplamaktan kastım iterdik  
bir kenara işte.

S: Sorun değil biizim evinde bundan pek bir farkı yok Mercedes olmada halim kötü.

P: Dostum bendensin resmen ya sevgili bazen çok güzel işlere yarıyor.

S: Hayatımın en doğru kararı zaten.

F: Eeeee nasıl gidiyor sizin ilişki?  
**  
**S: Aynı işte bildiğiniz gibi. Eeee beni boşver Rachel nasıl onu göremiyorum uzun süredir!

Sam'in sorunun altında bir iğneleme kinaye vardı ama odada kimse anlamadı.

F: Bilmiyorum kavga ettik ve şimdi ortada yok. Neden bu kadar büyüttü anlamadım.  
Kaldığı yurdada gittim yoktu ayrılmış dediler.

S: Ayrılır tabi o halde nasıl kalsın!

Kahretsin dedi Sam içinden pot kırmak üzereydi.

F: Ne varmış ki halinde Sam sen Rachel'ı gördün mü hiç ,nesi var? Eğer nerde biliyorsan  
söyle inan onu arıyorum uzun süredir ve ulaşamıyorum.

S: B-ben sadece lafın gelişi dedim kaldıramadı heralde kavga etmenizi gurur yaptı.

F: O Jesse yok mu Jesse sırf onun yüzünden bu kavga herif tam bir pislik!

S: Heyyy öyle deme!

F: Niye sen nerden tanıyorsun ki onu ne alakan var!

S: Hiç sadece tanımıyorum belki işler düşündüğün gibi değildir dicektim.

F: Bilmiyorum nasıl olduğunu ama Rachel'ı bulmam gerek hem de hemen.

S: Hiç sanmıyorum senle görüşmek isteyeceğini ama aramaya devam et sen yine de.

P: Sıkıldım artık Finn ve Rachel muhabbetinden hergün dinliyorum zaten eee dostum  
kuzenine gittin mi?

S: Ne kuzeni?

F: Kuzenimin çocuğu olmuş hastaneye gittim de onu görmeye işte daraldım resmen.

S: Nİye?

F: Dostum hastane çocuk felan daha uzak bana daraldım!

S: Hayat bu belli mi olur senin de olur belki.

F: Olması için önce Raachel'ı bulmam sonra 3-4 sene sonra evlenmem sonra da  
ilk Tony ödüllünü beklemem gerek ki 6-7 seneyi bulur.

S: Rachel'a bu kadar haksızlık etme belki daha erken olur ama tabi önce bulman gerek onu

Puck konuşmaya hiç karışmadan Sam'in hareketlerini takip ediyordu. Bugün biraz gergindi ve**  
**Rachel'ı savunuyordu sürekli. Bu savunma sevgili anlamında değildi sanki Rachel'a**  
**birşey olmuş anlamında ki bir savunmaydı ama anlam veremedi.

S: Neyse ben kaçar gençler daha sık görüşelim Mercedes beni bekler kadınları  
kızdırmaya ve bekletmeye gelmez.

P: Haklısın sık sık gel bize hatunsuz kafa yapalım azıcık.

S: Olur görüşürüz tabi bb.

F: Bye dostum


	17. Chapter 17

BÖLÜM 17 **  
******

Günler ilerliyordu Rachel'ın kocaman olan göbeğide ilerliyordu tabi. Şehrin iki farklı yanında iki farklı kişi**  
**ama birbirleri için çarpan 2 kalp. Rachel için zor bir dönemdi zaten Finn'in hasreti, üzüntüsü ama son birkaç**  
**haftadır zaten bunlarla uğraşmaya vakti yoktu. Bebeğini düşünmek daha önemliydi onun için. Hamileliğe **  
**alışalı çok olmuştu zaten ama ahh bu zeytine düşkünlüğü yok mu! Hergün neredeyse 1 kiloya yakın**  
**zeytin yiyordu. Bu haline Quinn ve Mercedes çok şaşırıyorlardı. Aslında çokta sevimli gözüküyordu.**  
**Tabi hamilelik Rachel'ın zevkindede değişikliklere yol açtı. Eski kıyafetleri yoktu zaten giyemezdi şu haliyle**  
**ama tamamen tarzı değişmişti. Daha olgundu artık. Annelik onu farkında olmadan olgunlaştırmıştı.****

Bugün Rachel'ın kontrol günüydü. Bayağı endişeliydi sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu ama sanki kalbi inadına**  
**aksini yapıyordu. Sabahtan beri karnını yokluyordu yemek yiyordu sırf bebeğinin hareket ettiğini hissetmek**  
**için ama sabahtan beri hiç hareket etmemişti ki Rachel artık ürkmeye başlamıştı.****

- Hadi bebeğim en azından kıpırda azcık ya. Bak annecik çok endişeleniyor.  
**  
**Rachel odasında endişeli bir şekilde tur atıyordu. Aklına bir fikir geldi ama bunu yapıp yapmama konusunda**  
**kararsızdı. Ne zaman Finn'in adını duysa ve ya sesini duysa bebeği kıpırdıyordu. Şuan evde kimse yoktu**  
**ve tek çaresi Finn'i geçenlerde yaptığı gibi aramaktı.****

Telefonunu eline aldı numarayı ezbere çevirmeye başladı ama emin değildi bundan arama tuşuna koydu elini**  
**ama bir türlü basamıyordu o tuşa. Ama bebeğini hissetmesi lazımdı ve aklı başından gitmek üzereydi.**  
**Cesaretini toplayıp bastı tuşa. Tanrıya telefona çıkması için yalvarıyordu. Her çalma sesi gelişinde aynı ritimde**  
**kalbi de karşılık veriyordu. Ve telefon açıldı sonunda.

- Alooo

- Kimsiniz bıkmadınız mı beni aramaktan?

Bu sefer Finn telefonu kapatmaktansa bekliyordu. Karşıdakinin Rachel olmasını umuyordu.****

Rachel ise bebeğinin hareket etmesi için onun sesini duymaya ihtiyacı vardı. Hissediyordu bebeği babasını**  
**resmen!

- Rachel sensin biliyorum lütfen konuş benimle !

- ...  
**  
**Rachel Finn'in onun ismini söyleyişinde kalbi bir kere daha yerinden çıkıcak gibi oldu ama farklı birşey daha **  
**vardı. Bebeği sonunda karnında kıpırdadı. Rachel büyük bir mutluluk ile ses çıkardı:

- Tanrıya şükür!

- Rach!  
**  
**Rachel o an telefonu kapatmadığının farkına vardı hemen telefonu kapadı. Finn onun sesini duymuştu. **  
**En olursa olsun önemli değildi bebeği hareket etmişti sonunda daha önemli birşey olamazdı bundan.****

Rachel salona geçti ve TV karşısındaki kanepeye kuruldu. Daha vardı doktora gitmesine hem daha Quinn**  
**ve Jesse gelmemişti. Dolaptan dondurmasını çıkardı ve tabiki bunların yanında yeşil zeytinleri! DVD oynatıcıyı**  
**çalıştırdı ve yeni aldığı doğum DVD'sini taktı ve izlemeye koyuldu. Rachel bunu izlerken kapıdan anahtar**  
**sesleri duyulmaya başladı. Rachel heralde Mercedes veya Quinn gelmiştir diye düşündü. Gelen Mercedes'ti**  
**ama yalnız değildi. **  
**

M: Rachel evdemisin?

R: Evet -anım iceride belgese- izliyodum.( Rachel ağzı hiç durmuyordu ki habire ağzında yemek vardı ve  
tabiki şimdide zeytin vardı.)

M: Sana bir süprizim var görünce çok seviniceksin.

R: - adi ya... ( Rachel elindeki 2 zeytini de ağzına attı.)  
**  
**M: Geliyoruz...  
**  
**Rachel duraksadı ' geliyoruz' derken kim geliyordu ki? Rachel gördüğüne inanmadı . Kurt gelmişti. **  
**Tanıdık bir yüz görmek onu sevindirmişti.

Rachel kanepe de oturmaya devam etti. Kurt salona girmişti. Kurt sehbanın üzerindeki koca kase zeytini ve**  
**yanında ki dondurmayı gördü.****

  
K: Rachel ne yapıyorsun kızım bunalıma mı girdin zeytin ve dondurma ! Kilo alıcaksın ha:D

R: Kurt seni görmek ne güzel. Çok özledim seni.  
**  
**Rachel kanepeden doğruldu ve üzerindeki battaniye çekti. Kurt o an ayağa kalkan Rachel'a şok oldu.

K: Kilo alıcaksın demeye gerek kalmadan almışsın zaten ama-  
Sen hamilesin Rach bu ne hal!

R: Bende seni gördüğüme çok sevindim Kurt.

K: Görüşmeyeli uzun zamandır burada neler oluyor neden kimse bana anlatmıyor bilmek istiyorum herşeyi.

Rachel gözlerinii devirdi ve kanepeye geri kuruldu. Mercedes içeri gidip 3nü de kahve yaptı. Şimdi 3 ü birden**  
**salonda oturmuşlardı. Sessizlik hakimdi Rachel nasıl açıklayacağını sessizliği bozdu.

K: Peki sizin birşey anlatıcağınız yok ben soruyorum. Bu bebek Finn'den değil mi?

R: E-evet

K: Peki üvey kardeşim bana neden bundan bahsetmedi bana sizin kavga ettiğinizi söyledi sadece bunu  
için mi kavga ettiniz?

R: Pek sayılmaz.

K: O Finn'in öldürücem insan söylemez mi ya! Hele sana ne demeli sen neden söylemedin?

R: Teknik olarak Finn sana söyleyemez çünkü onada kimse söylemedi haberi yok yani.

K: Ne? İyi de neden böyle birşeyi nasıl saklarsın Rach!

R: Kurt bilmediğin şeyler var biz kavga etmedik Finn beni terk etti. ben ona söylemeye gittim ve o  
haber bile vermeden avrupaya gitmiş. Beni dinlemedi bile ona söylesem ne olucaktı en küüçük şeyde  
beni dinlemeden terk edip kaybolucaktı. ben böyle bir adama baba olma sorumluluğunu nasıl yükleyim?  
Sen söyle Kurt ne yapsaydım!

K: A-affedersin ben aranızdaki sorunun böyle derin olduğunu bilmiyordum ama Rach bu bebek senin kadar  
onunda yaptığın yanlış bence.

R: Onun değil benim bebeğim sadece benim! ( Rachel ellerini karnına koyup okşamaya başladı karnını)

Kurt gördükleri karşısında şaşkındı zaten yeterince.

M: Kurt ne olursa olsun Finn'e söyleme lütfen sonuçta bu Rachel'ın kararı iiyi veya kötü. Zaten çokta  
iyi günler geçirmiyoruz şuanda.

K: Daha ne oldu ki?

Rachel o an çok kötü oldu ağlamaya başladı.

R: Düşük riskim var bir çeşit kan hastalığım çıktı ve bu bebeğin doğup doğmayacağı bile kesin değil.  
B-ben -

Rachel hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başlamıştı. Mercedes gidip ona sarıldı. Rachel psikolojisi cidden bu aralar**  
**feci bozulmuştu. Herşey üst üste geliyordu.

K: Rach ben ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum inan çok üzüldüm sonuçta o bebeğin amcasıyım ben değil mi?

R: Kusura bakma boşaldım birden güçlü olmaya çalışıyorum bebeğim için. Kurt lütfen Finn'e söyleme  
yani ben çok kırıldım. Hamile olduğumu öğrendiğim gün Jesse beni hastaneye götürdü bayıldım diye.  
Sonra ben doktorun yanındayken çantam Jesse'deydi o açmış telefonu. Arayan Finn'miş. Tahmin edersin  
kıyametleri kopardı ve ara verelim dedi. Beni dinlemedi bile Kurt o gün ona söylemek için evine gitmiştim ve  
o beni DİNLEMEDİ! Çok kırıldım Kurt. Ertesi gün yine gittim evine söylemek için ve beyfendi yok nerde  
3 aylığına avrupadaymış! Ne haber verme ne de başka birşey. Ben ona nasıl güveniyim Kurt? Bebek sahibi  
olmak büyük sorumluluk Finn daha bir ilişkinin sorumluluğunu alamazken ben ona bebeği nasıl söyleyim.  
Hem çok kırıldım bana güvenmediği için her sorunda böyle çekip gidicekse hiç gelmesin daha iyi. Bu zamana  
kadar ben ve bebeğim nasıl idare ettiysek yine idare ederiz.****

Kurt ve Mercedes birbirlerine baktılar. Rachel cidden çok kötü durumdaydı. Bu kadar yıpranmış olduğunu **  
**bilmiyorlardı. Mercedes ve Kurt ayağa kalkıp Rachel'a sarıldılar. Rachel yüzünden yaşlarını siliyordu.

K: Heyy sen yalnız değilsin bak hepimiz buradayız keşke önceden bilseydim. Ağlama Rach lütfen bebeğimizi  
üzüyorsun.

Rachel gülümsedi onlara.

R: Tamam tamam ağlamıyorum artık iyi ki varsınız.

M: Sizde iyi ki varsınız Rachel.

K: Eeeee yiğenimin cinsiyeti ne?

R: Kız.  
**  
**K: Hadi ya Rach ne olur odasını ben yapıyım lütfen lütfen lütfen.

R: Oda almaya paramız toparlanırsa istediğin gibi yapabilirsin canım.

M: Heyyy halledicez biz onu hem Jesse ve Quinn de para biriktiriyor bunun için.

K: Jesse mi o hala sizinle mi?

R: Bizimle değil 'tamamen' Quinn ile. ( Rachel muzipçe gülümsedi)  
**  
**K: Quinnn? Ne onunla mı sevgili?

M: Öyle aşıklar ki bir görsen ikiside çok mutlu. Gelirler birazdan görürsün onlarıda.

K: Siz bayanlardan korkuyorum herşeyden ne kadar uzak kalmışım. Bundan sonra ayrılmaz yok!

R-M: Tamamdır!


	18. Chapter 18

BÖLÜM 18 ****

Finn 2 saattir resmen şok olmuş bir biçimde amaçsızca tavana bakıyordu. Evet buna**  
**inanamıyordu onu arayan Rachel'dı ve tam 5 aydır ilk defa sesini duymuştu. Şaşkınlık,**  
**sevinç hepsini bir arada hissediyordu. Rachel'ın sesini duyduğu andan beri kalbi **  
**yerinden çıkıcakmışcasına atıyordu. İnanamıyordu hala Rachel'ın sesini duymuştu.**  
**Rachel da onun gibi acı çekiyor olmalıydı arayıp konuşamadığına göre. Onu bulmalıydı**  
**ama nasıl bakmadığı yer kalmıştı. ****

Finn salonda kanepede uzanmış düşüncelere dalmışken evin sessizliğini bir kapı**  
**sesi bozdu. Puck olsa anahtarla açardı. Kalbi yine deliler gibi çarpmaya başladı**  
**acaba Rachel mı gelmişti? Rachel gelmiş olduğunu umarak koşarak kapıya gitti ve**  
**kapıyı açtı. Karşısında hiç tanımadığı bir insan duruyordu.

- Buyrun kime bakmıştınız?

- Puckerman bu evde mi oturuyor acaba?

- Evet de kendisi şuan evde değil.

- Biliyorum kendisi ile görüştüm bu evde onu beklememi söyledi.

Kız topuklu ayakkabıları ile Finn'in yanından geçip koca evi inlete inlete salona**  
**doğru ilerledi. Kız sarışın ve yeşil gözlüydü boyuda bayağı uzundu. Üzerinde mini**  
**bir şort ve gömlek vardı. Salona geçip kanepeye kuruldu.****

Finn'in aklından Puck'ın Lauren'i aldatıcağı geçti. Bu çocuk hiç değişmeyecekti**  
**ve yine yapıcaktı yapacağını. Finn'de kapıyı kapatıp salona doğru ilerledi.**  
**  
- Evet Puck geliceğinizi söylemedi keşke haber verseydi.

- Ne önemi var canım sorun değil benim için.

- Sizin için değil ama benim için haber verseydi iyi oldurdu.

- Şu siz kelimesini kaldırsak ben Lily.

- Peki memnun oldum.

- Eeee senin bir ismin yok mu?

- Finn. Neyse siz burada bekleyin ben içeride odamdayım Puck gelince ilgilenir  
sizinle.

Finn odasına doğru ilerledi. Odasında yatağının karşısındaki koltuğa oturup dergi **  
**okumaya başladı. O sırada içeride bekleyen Lily Finn'in odasına doğru ilerledi.**  
**Finn onu odasına geldiğini görünce çok şaşırdı.**  
**  
- Ben yalnız olmayı pek sevmemde ben de geliyim dedim.

- Bilmem farkındamısınız ama burası benim odam çıkar mısınız lütfen?

- Hala sizli bizli konuşuyoruz. Adımın Lily olduğu söylemiştim.

Lily Finn'in komidine doğru hareketlendi ve komidine yaslandı. Ama o sırada komidinin**  
**üstünde birşey gürültü ile tere düştü. Lily yere düşen şeye doğru yönelerek:

- Affedersin istemeden oldu . Aaaaa bu kim?

Finn yere düşen şeye bakınca birden yerinden fırladı. Rachel'ın resminin olduğu **  
**çerçeve yere düşmüş ve paramparça olmuştu . Rachel resmide kırılan cam **  
**yüzünden kesilmişti.

- Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen! ( Finn'in sesi bütün evde yankılandı)

- Sakin alt tarafı bir resim hem güzelde değilmiş.

- Bundan sanane! Benim kız arkadaşımın resmiydi o.

- Ayrılmadınız mı siz zaten neden saklıyorsun. Hem eğer çok önemliyse o olsaydı  
burada ama yok değil mi?

- Ne diyorsun sen be!

Durum anlaşılıyordu şimdi Puck bu kızı Finn için yollamıştı. Finn'in kan beynine**  
**sıçramıştı. Hem bu kızı yolladığı için hem de Rachel'ın resmi paramparça olduğu **  
**için.

- Aman be salak şey. Puck'a söyle sen tam bir salaksın.  
**  
**Finn Lily bunları söylerken yerden resmi toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Lily odadan **  
**çıktı ve büyük bir gürültü ile sokak kapısını çarpıp evden çıktı. Finn hala resimle **  
**ilgileniyordu. Tam o sırada evde anahtar sesi duyulmaya başladı. Finn büyük**  
**bir hışım ile içeri doğru yöneldi çünkü Puck gelmişti. Aşırı derecede sinirliydi.  
**  
**F: Noah Puckerman sen ne haltlar çeviriyorsun! ( Finn bağırıyordu)

P: Sakin ol dostum yaptığım süprizi beğenmedin mi?

F: Ne süprizi ya! Şaka mı yapıyorsun sen sana kim bu salağı yolla dedi.

P: Dostum yeterince sexy neresi salak. Hem moralin çok bozuktu Berry gittiğinden  
beri morelin yerine gelsin diye yaptım.

F: İyi de ben hala Rachel'ı seviyorum ki resmen ayrılmadık ben kız arkadaşımı  
A-L-D-A-T-M-A-M. Duydun mu beni?

P: Sakin Finn sakin affedersin bu kadar sinirleniceğini bilemedim.

F: Bugün Rachel'ın sesini duydum biliyor musun?

P: Nasıl? Onu buldun mu?

F: Hayır beni arayan bir numara vardı ya bugün tekrardan aradı bugün ve bende  
açtım. Bu sefer telefonu kapatmadım ses gelmeyince ve bekledim. Bir süre sonra  
Rach'in sesini duydum.

P: Eeeee ne konuştunuz? Neredeymiş?

F: Konuşamadık ki sonra hemen telefonu kapattı.

P: Emin misin o olduğuna ?

F: Onun sesini nerde duysam tanırım Puck ! Eminim Rachel'dı o. Quinn bana onun  
uzun bir süre tatile çıktığını söyledi. Dini bir olay mı gerçekleştiriceklermiş ne.

P: Quinn sana böyle mi söyledi? Dostum bende yahudiyim ve bu aylarda bizim dini  
hiçbirşeyimiz yok birileri sana yalan söylemiş.

F: İyi de neden , öyleyse Rach nerde peki?

P: Bence evine , Lima'ya dönmüş olabilir. Hem birşey olduysa bile babaları  
biliyordur değil mi?

F: Haklısın. Kesinlikle bu hafta Lima'ya gidiyorum. Hatta ve hatta uçak varsa  
hemen bu akşam.

P: Dostum sakin ol bu hafta gidersin acelen ne?

F: Dostum artık vakit kaybedemem 5 aydır onu görmüyorum ve kafayı yemek  
üzereyim artık. Nerede, ne yapıyor, başına birşey mi geldi? Artık delirmek  
üzereyim ve birkaç gün daha beklemeye hiç niyetim yok.

P: Wooooww wooow sakin ol. Rachel'ı bu kadar düşündüğünü bilmiyordum.  
Dostum emin ol bak bulucaksın onu orada.

****Finn hemen telefona sarıldı ve bildiği havayolu şirketlerinden Lima'ya uçak**  
**bileti ayarlamaya çalıştı. O sırada Puck ise başka birşey düşünüyordu.**  
**Rachel gerçekten neredeydi? Quinn Finn'e bu yalanı neden söyledi? Eğer bu**  
**yalanı onu tekrardan elde etmek için söylemiş olsaydı şimdiye kadar bin defa**  
**buraya gelmiş veya Finn ile konuşmuş olurdu ama bir kere bile aramadı. Garipti.**  
**Sam'in geçen gün ki daranışları ve Quinn'in yalanı... Birşeyler dönüyordu**  
**ama ne olduğundan emin değildi. Tek emin olduğu şey Rachel'a ne olduysa veya**  
**neredeyse Quinnn ve Sam bunun ne olduğunu bilip saklıyorlardı. ****

Finn kendine akşam 8 uçağıda yer ayarlamıştı.**  
**  
- Dostum bu akşam 8 uçağına yer ayırttım gidiyorum.

- Ne güzel toparlan hadi o zaman saat 2 oldu.  
**  
**Finn odasına çantasına hazırlamaya gitti. Puck Finn'in gidişiyle ilk yapıcağı işi**  
**biliyordu. Quinn Fabray'in evine ziyaret!


	19. Chapter 19

BÖLÜM 19 ****

_**  
**__**Nisan**_****

Finn Rachel için Lima'ya geri dönüyordu. İçinde onu bulacağına dair kuvvetli bir**  
**his vardı. Bulmaktan öte bir haber alsa, iyi olduğunu bir bilse... Rachel'ı çok özlemişti.**  
**Tanıştıklarından bu yana ilk defa bu kadar uzak kalmışlardı. Finn Glee 'ye katılmak**  
**ile hayatının en doğru işini yaptığını hissediyordu. Rachel'ı bulmuştu orada. **  
**İlk zamanları tamemen aptallıktı ve Rachel'ın ona deli gibi aşık olduğunu anlamamıştı.**  
**Herşeyiyle okuldaki kızlardan farklıydı ve onu bulmalıydı. Onu çok özlüyordu.****

Rachel ise Finn'i ne kadar özlesede onun için tek önemli şey bebeğiydi bu aralar.**  
**Bebeğinin iyi olması için herşeyi yapıyordu. Paraya ihtiyacı olduğu için Jesse ile**  
**haftanın 3 günü jazz barda çıkmaya devam ediyorlardı ama en azından oturarak **  
**şarkı söylüyordu. Şarkı aralarında sürekli dinleniyor ve enerji verici şeyler yiyordu.**  
**Jesse de yardımcı oluyordu tabi ona. Genelde duet yapıyorlarda Rachel'ın tek**  
**söylemesine izin vermiyordu yorulur diye. Quinn'in kesin emriydi Rachel yorulmayacak!**  
**Rachel bu dönemleri geçirirken böyle arkadaşlara sahip olduğu için çok şanslıydı.****

Bu aralar Rachel'ın üstünde bir kırgınlık vardı önce hamilelikten sandı ama sanırım **  
**nezle oluyordu ve bu hiç iyi bir haber değildi. Sesini hastalık geçene kadar kullanamazdı.**  
**Quinn işe gitmesine izin vermedi o hafta Rachel yerine Mercedes sahne aldı **  
**Jesse ile. Quinn evde Rachel'a çok iyi bakıyordu. Rachel ilaçlarını aldıktan sonra**  
**yorgun düşmüş bir halde uykuya daldı odasında. Quinn de Rachel uyurken evi**  
**toplamaya başladı. Evi topladıktan sonra TV karşısına kuruldu ve izlemeye başladı.**  
**Canı sıkılıyordu öğle vakti Jesse okuldaydı, Mercedes Sam'le birlikte sinemaya **  
**gitmişti ve Rachel'da uyuyordu zaten. Ama can sıkıltısı uzun sürmeyecekti. Evde**  
**Tv sesi harici bir ses duyuldu. Kapı çalıyordu. Quinn Rachel'ın odasının kapısı kapattı**  
**uyanmasın diye ve koşarak kapıya yöneldi. Kapıyı açtığında gözlerine inanamadı**  
**çünkü karşısında duran Puck'tı.

P: Merhaba Q.

Q: M-merhaba Puck.

P: Ne oldu çok şaşırmış gibisin.

Q: Şaşırmadım desem yalan olur. ( Quinn'in içini bir korku kapladı Rachel içerde**  
**uyuyordu ve Finn'in en yakın arkadaşı şuan buradaydı.)

P: Kapıda mı bırakacaksın beni içeri davet etmicek misin? ( Puck sırıttı ve kapıyı daha**  
**da itti.)

Q: T-tabi tabi gir tabi. ( Quinn bunları söylerken kekeliyordu.)

Puck salona doğru yöneldi. Evde kimse yok gibiydi. Ev derli topluydu ve Tv açıktı.

P: Eeeee Q görüşemiyoruz uzun zamandır ne arıyorsun ne geliyorsun neler  
yapıyorsun bu aralar?

Q: Okul işte ne yapabilirim. Dersler sınav haftası derken koca yıl bitti farketmeden.  
**  
**P: Öyle de insan bir arar canım değil mi? Eeee birşey ikram etmek yok mu bana?

Q: Ta-tabi ne içersin ?

P: Kahve olabilir. Ya da sen bence taze sıkılmış meyve suyu ver bana zaten ömrüm  
kahve içmekle geçiyor.

Q: Dolapta var zaten hemen getiriyorum.

Quinn dolaptan meyve suyunu çıkardı. Bu meyve suları Rachel içindi. Bardağı**  
**aldı ve Puck'a doğru yöneldi. Puck'a bardağı verdi ve kanepeye oturdu.

P: Sağol Q. Evet sadede geliyim. Berry nerde?  
**  
**Q: Ben nerden biliyim Rachel nerde ? ( Quinn'in eli ayağı birbirine dolandı.  
endişeye kapıldı birden)  
**  
**P: Quinn Finn'e söylediğin yalanı biliyorum. Rachel nerde? Finn deliye döndü  
ve kafayı yemek üzere onu bulamadığı için. Nerde bu kız ölmedi ya!

Q: H-hayır canım niye ölsün de yani öyle demek zorundaydım durum onu gerektirdi.

P: Fabray ne karıştırıyorsunuz siz ya! ( Puck'ın sesi tüm evi inletti)

Rachel salondan gürültüler geldiğini duydu. Heralde Jesse geldi diye düşündü. Saate**  
**baktı resmen 2 saattir uyuyordu. Kalktı ve salona doğru ilerledi.**  
**  
R: Heyyy Q kim geldi?

Rachel esneye esneye salona doğru ilerledi . Üzerinde bolca basketbolcuların **  
**t-shirtlerine benzer ve bir t-shirt vardı , altında ise siyah bir kapri. Eee tabi bir de**  
**onunda toptan daha büyük duran karnı. Rachel salonun girişine vardı ve gözlerine **  
**inanamadı. Puck buradaydı. Puck kafasını çevirdi ve aynı şaşkınlık onunda **  
**yüzünden okunuyordu**  
**  
P: Rach- el bu sen misin?

Rachel cevap vermeden olduğu yerde duruyordu.**  
**  
P: Sen hangi cehennemdesin ve bu halin ne ? Tanrım sen hamilesin Rachel!  
İnanamıyorum sen aylarca buradamıydın ?****

Puck bağırıyordu. Rachel ürkmüştü. İstemsizce eli karnına doğru gitti. Quinn yerinden**  
**kalktı ve Rachel'ın koluna girip onu kanepenin oraya doğru götürdü. Rachel donmuştu**  
**adeta. Quinn onu kanepeye oturttu.

Q: Puck bağırma lütfen ona!  
**  
**P: Tamam affedersin. Rachel bu ne hal! Hala inanamıyorum tanrım ya. Bu çocuk Finn'in  
değil mi?  
**  
**Rachel hala gördüklerine inanamıyordu ve kalbi çıkıcatı yerinden sanki. Puck'ın**  
**sorusu karşısında farkında olmadan kafasını sallıyordu.

P: Peki bundan niye Finn'in haberi yok? Allah'ım kafayı yicem şimdi. Rachel Finn  
deli gibi seni arıyor haberin var mı? Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen!

Rachel ağlamaya başlamıştı. Puck hala gördüklerine inanamıyordu. Karşısında**  
**hamile ve korunmaya muhtaç güçsüz bir Rachel görüyordu. Quinn Rachel'a gidip**  
**sarıldı ve onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

Q: Sana üstüne bu kadar gitme bağırma dedim değil mi?

P: Heyy Rachel özür dilerim tamam sakinim sadece sadece şaşkınım işte. Lütfen ağlama.

Puck konuşmaya devam etmek için Rachel'ın sakinleşmesini bekliyordu. Sonunda**  
**yavaş yavaş toparlanıyordu. Puckda karşılaştığı bu manzara hakkında şaşkınlığını**  
**atmaya çalışıyordu.

P: Evet 2'mizde sakinsek sana bir soru sormak istiyorum. Neden Berry?****

Rachel sonunda konuşmak gücünü topladı. Yüzündeki yaşları siliyordu.

R: Nedenini biliyorsun sen zaten niye soruyorsun?

P: Rachel sadece kavga ettiniz bunda büyetecek bu kadar ne var?  
**  
**R: Sadece kavga mı o bana inanmadı daha doğrusu dinlemedi bile! Çarptı kapıyı çıktı.  
Puck ben o gün ona söylemeye gittim biliyor musun? Güzelce bir sofra hazırladım ve  
Finn'i bekledim. Gecenin bir yarısına kadar gelmedi. Sonra geldi beni dinlemeden  
yargıladı ve çarptı kapıyı çıktı! Ertesi gün yine söylemeye sizin evinize gidiyorum ve  
benim karşıma bomboş bir ev çıkıyor. Avrupa gittiğinizi hiç tanımadığım komşunuzdan  
öğreniyorum. Ne yapıcaktım Finn'in dönmesini bekleyip gelince ona mı koşucaktım!

P: Rachel anlıyorum ama Finn deliye dönmüş durumda. Aylardır seni arıyor. Artık  
sağlıklı düşünemiyor. Kafayı yedi resmen seni aramadığı bakmadığı yer kalmadı.  
Dün Lima'ya döndü belki sen oradasındır diye seni bulmaya.

Rachel duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Finn onu arıyordu. Finn de hala onu seviyordu**  
**Rachel onu sevdiği gibi ama ne olursa olsun Finn ile karşılaşmayacaktı. Buna hazır**  
**değildi. Onu çok kırmıştı Finn.

P: Onu arayan sendin değil mi?

Rachel Puck'a bakıp kafa salladı.

P: Onun ne durumda olduğunu biliyor musun? Her telefon çalışında sensindir diye  
koşuyor telefona. Odasında hiç olmadığı kadar fotografın dolu. Rachel dinle beni  
bu bebek onunda bebeği yani bunu ondan saklama. Neler çektiği konusunda  
hiç bir fikrin yok!

R: Sen benim neler çektiği mi biliyor musun? 3 ay Noah 3 ay ! Finn yok ortada  
ben hamile ne yaparım bilmiyorum. Aldırmaya gittim cesaret edemedim. Ailem yok  
daha 18 yaşındayım ve Finn yok. Sen benim neler çektiğimi biliyor musun?

P: Bak Rachel ben babasız büyüdüm ve çok kötü birşey bu. Babamın sağ olup  
olmadığını bilmiyorum. Hiç bir mutlu anımda babam yoktu yanımda. Büyüyünce  
sormaz mı sanıyorsun bebeğin babam nerde diye? Bunu nasıl saklarsın Finn'den!  
**  
**R: Finn daha bir ilişkinin sorumluluğunu almaya hazır değilken ben ona babalık  
sorumluluğunu nasıl emanet ediyim sen bunu söyle bana!

P: Rachel Finn sana deliler gibi aşık perişan halde ve eğer senden bir haber alamazsa  
sonu hiç iyi değil.

R: Sen benim ne halde olduğu mu biliyor musun? Bir çeşit kan hastalığı çıktı ve  
düşük riskim var. B-ben...

Rachel tekrardan ağlamaya başlamıştı.

P: Bben ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum Rachel. İkinizde çok kötü durumdasınız ve birbirinize  
deli gibi aşıksınız bu inat niye? Baba olacağını ona söylesen varya havalara uçar  
hem senin hem onun için herşeyi yapar.

R: Bunu bende biliyorum ama aşk değil benim problemim. Saygı, güven...  
Finn çok kırdı beni Puck.

P: Rachel, Rach lütfen yapma böyle ona söylemelisin. Elbet öğrenicek.

R: Kimse söylemezse öğrenmez!

P: Emin ol öğrenince işler daha kötüye gider ileride sen söylemezsen ben söylerim!

R: Heyy yapamazsın bunu Puck lütfen!

P: O zaman söz ver söyleyeceğine.

R: Sırası değil şimdi.

P: Berry!

Rachel Puck'ın söylediklerini aklında tekrarlıyordu sürekli. Cidden söylemelimiydi?**  
**Demek Finn onu arıyordu ha! Onu öylesine özlemişti ki! İkiside karşılıklı acı çekiyorlardı.**  
**Ne kadar kötü olabilirdi ki herşey!

R: Tamam taamam sen karışma lütfen! Ben yüzyüze söyleyeceğim ama ben söyleyene  
kadar ağzından tek bir kelime çıksın işte o zaman kötü olur Noah Puckerman!

P: İişte benim Berry'im.  
**  
**R: Ailen üzerine yemin et!  
**  
**P: Tamam tamam yemin ediyorum eğer bunları söylersem hayatım boyunca kız yüzü  
göremeyim!

Q: Cidden büyük yemin etti Rach!

P: Eeee bebeğin cinsiyeti ne ? Ne zaman doğuruyorsun.

R: 7 aylık hamileyim ve 2 ayım daha var yani ve kız. Oldu mu?

P: Yepp ! Hudson kız babası oluyor demek ha ! Çekeceği var benden  
**  
**R: Yemin etmedin mi sen ya söylemek yok.  
**  
**P: Tamam sen söyleyene kadar tek kelime alay yok.  
**  
**Puck gözleri evi inceliyordu. Masanın üzerinde ki fotoyu görünce inanamadı!

P: Quinn bu ne! Sen ve Jesse ha! Bünyem artık bu kadar şoku kaldırmıyor.

Q: Niyeymiş gayet mutluyuz biz.  
**  
**P: Finn kesinlikle rahatlıcak bunu öğrenince.

Rachel ve Quinn aynı anda bağırdılar:

- Finn' e hiç birşey demek yok!

P: Wowww Rach hamilelik sesini daha da kuvvetlendirmiş.****

O sırada telefon zili sesi duyuluyordu ama bu zil sesi ne Rachel'a ne de Quinn'e **  
**aitti. Puck'ın telefonu çalıyordu. Puck telefonu çıkardı ve açtı.

- Dostum naber indin mi Lima'ya?

Rachel kalbi yerinden fırlamak üzereydi . Arayan Finn olmalıydı. Kızı olağan gücü**  
**ile Rachel'ı tekmeliyordu.

- Ben mi ben şeyyy arkadaştayım . ( Rachel söylememesi için ellerini sallıyordu.)**  
**  
- Tanımazsın ya kim olduğunu ne yapıcaksın. Eeee nerdesin şimdi?

- Anladım ailene selamlar görüşürüz Berry'i bulursan haber verirsin! ( Puck Rachel'a doğru dönüp sırıttı.)

****P: Gördün demi seni arıyor deli gibi Lima'ya gitti senin için.

R: Tamam Puck gelme üstüme.

Puck o gece onlarda yemeğe kaldı. Herkes için yorucu bir gün olmuştu. Hem çok **  
**şaşırtıcı hem yorucu. Rachel Finn'e nasıl söyleyeceğini düşünüyordu. **  
**Onla karşılaşmaya hazırmıydı hem! Bütün bu düşünceler kafasında **  
**dolanırken uyumaya çalıştı. Bebeği hafiften tekmeledi. Elini**  
**karnına koyup okşadı.

- Az kaldı bebeğim sanırım babanla tanışıcaksın. Haydi iyi geceler.


	20. Chapter 20

BÖLÜM 20 **  
******

Finn sonunda Lima'ya varmıştı. İlk işi öncelikli olarak tabiki evine gitmekti. Ailesini,**  
**evini çok özlemişti ki annesini uzun süredir görmüyordu. Annesine geliceğinden **  
**söz etmemişti. Finn havaalanın oradan bir taksiye atladı ve evine doğru koyuldu.**  
**Bir zamanlar yaşadığı şehri şimdi ona yabancı geliyordu. Lise günleri aklına geldi.**  
**Güzel günlerdi onlar lise hayatından asla pişmanlık duymadı çünkü bu ona**  
**Rachel'ı kazandırmıştı. Taksi Finn'in evlerinin sokağına saptı. Evet Finn Hudson uzun**  
**süreden bu yana ilk defa evine geliyordu. Kim bilir annesi nasıl sevinicekti. Taksiden**  
**indi ve evinin önüne gelip kapıyı çaldı. Kapıyı annesi açtı ve büyükce bir çığlık attı.****

C: Finn! Aman tanrım sensin değil mi bu? Tanrım ne kadar özledim seni.

Carole hemen Finn'e sarıldı. Oğlunu çok özlemişti belliydi.

F: Merhaba anne. Tamam bende seni çok özledim.****

Finn ve annesi kol kola içeri geçtiler. Burt evdeydi ve Finn'i görünce o da çok şaşırdı.**  
**

B: Ooooo Finn! Hoşgeldin evine. Keşke önceden geliceğini haber verseydin gelip  
alırdım seni.

F: Sorun değil geldim. Eee Burt nasılsın?  
**  
**B: Ben iyiyimde seni sormalı nasıl gidiyor NY? Alışabildin mi oralara?  
**  
**F: Alıştım sayılır artık yadırgamıyorum. Okulda iyi.

C: Ooooo Finny nasıl özlemişim seni anlatamam ama niye haber vermedin  
geleceğini? Hazırlık yapardım oğlum.

F: Annecim sorun değil. Geldim işte buradayım.

C: Rachel nasıl keşke onu da getirseydin onu çok özledim.

F: Ben de!

Finn'in yüzü düştü ve yere bakıyordu.

C: Finn yolunda gitmeyen birşey mi var? 'Ben de' derken ne demek istedin?  
Ayrıldınız mı yoksa?  
**  
**F: Çok karmaşık birşey anne. Ayrıldık diyemem kavga ettik ve ben olimpiyatlardan  
döndüm Rach yok ortada. Sadece yok. Kafayı yemek üzereyim onu hiç bir yerde  
bulamıyorum. Bben-

Finn artık dolmuştu ve ağlıyordu. Evet ağlıyordu. Bakmadığı yer kalmamıştı. Rachel**  
**neredeydi? Çaresizdi yoktu ortada. Her onsuz geçen gün kalbi daha da acıyordu.**  
**Acaba başına birşey mi gelmişti? Bir haber alsa ondan rahat edicekti. ****

Carole hemen Finn'in yanına koştu ve oğluna sarıldı. Cidden çaresiz bir durumdaydı**  
**ve onu uzun zamandır hiç böyle görmemişti. Finn çok güçsüz düşmüştü ve çok ama**  
**çok çaresizdi. Carole oğlunun başını okşadı.  
**  
**C: Heyy Finn Hudson. Kaldır kafanı ağlama. Eminim Rachel iyidir ve kafasını toplamak  
istemiştir. Şimdi yılgınlığa düşme vakti değil hem ailesi burda kötü birşey olsa  
biz duyardık değil mi?

Finn annesinin elleri arasından kaldırdı kafasını. Yavaş yavaş toparlıyordu kendini.**  
**

F: Haklısın saat daha geç değil. Ben Rachel'ın babaları ile konuşamaya gidiyorum anne.

C: Finn bekle yemek hazırlıyordum.

F: Bekleyemem anne 6 aydır bekliyorum zaten. Buraya gelme amacım onu bulmaktı.

Finn antrede asılı olan arabasının anahtarını ve ceketini kaptı ve dışarı yöneldi.**  
**Kafasında babalarına ne diyeceğini toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Ve daha da önemlisi**  
**Rachel oradaysa eğer ona ne demeliydi? Kafasında bu düşüncelerde arabasına **  
**atladı ve Berry'lerin evine doğru ilerledi. ****

Finn Rachel'ın evinin önüne gelmişti. Hem delicesine gidip orda Rachel'ı bulup görme**  
**istedi vardı hem de arabasından çıkmak istemiyordu. Ya ona kötü birşey olduysa?**  
**Dayanamazdı buna! Finn cesaretini toparladı ve arasından dışarı çıkıp onların**  
**evine doğru ilerledi. Kapının önüne geldi ve hemen zili çaldı. Kapıyı Rachel'ın açması**  
**için dua ediyordu içinden. Kapı açıldı ve karşısında babalarından Hiram duruyordu.

H: Aman tanrım Finn seni görmek ne güzel! ( Hemen Finn'e sarıldı)

F: Aaaa Mr. Berry sizi görmekte çok güzel. ( Finn kapıdan evin içine bakıyordu ve gözleri**  
**Rachel'ı arıyordu)

H: Leroy koş bak kim gelmiş?

L: Heyy Finn hoşgeldin girsene içeri.

Finn'in beklediği an gelmişti ve içeri giriyordu. Eğer Rachel 'a birşey olmuş olsaydı**  
**niye bu kadar olağan ve neşeli olsunlar ki diye içinden geçirdi. Finn salona**  
**ilerleyip koltuğa oturdu.****

  
H: Eeee Finn NY nasıl gidiyor alışabildin mi?

F: T-tabi efendim güzel gidiyor.

L: Sevindim buna. Geleceğinden haberimiz yoktu Rachel söylemedi birşey. Daha bu  
sabah konuştuk değil mi?  
**  
**Hiram Leroy'a dönüp kafasını salladı.

****Finn Rachel sözcüğünü duyar duymaz heycanlandı. Şükürler olsun dedi içinden.**  
**Rachel'a birşey olmamıştı. Ama Rachel ailesine neden ayrıldıklarını söylememişti?****

F: Söylemedi mi? H-hayret unutmuştur belki sınavlar felan.

L: Haklı olabilirsin. Eeee bu akşam kalsana bizle yemeğe ne dersin?

F: Ççok isterim efendim teşekkürler.

Hiram içeri sofrayı hazırlamaya gitti . Finn ve Leroy yavaş yavaş sofraya doğru**  
**yöneliyorlardı. Finn hala gergindi ama en azından Rachel iyiydi bu onu rahatlatmıştı.**  
**Sınavlardan bahsettiğinden babalarına da onaylamıştı. Demekki Rachel hala NY'daydı.**  
**İyi de bu kız neredeydi o zaman ? Belki de arkadaşları ile eve çıkmıştı.****

Finn ve Leroy sofraya oturdu. Hiram elinde yemek kasesi ile mutfaktan salona doğru**  
**ilerledi.

F: Teşekkürler efendim beni davet ettiğiniz için.

H: Ne demek Finn çekinme sen aileden sayılırsın.

L: Eee Finn NY nasıl ? Keşke Rachel'ı da getirseydin. Çok özledik onu ne zamandır  
görmüyoruz.  
**  
**F: B-ben şeyy benim sınavlarım bitmişti işte öyle geliyim dedim Rach meşgul daha.  
Bir daha ki sefere beraber geliriz. ( Tabi bulabilse onu diye içinden geçirdi Finn)**  
**  
Hiram tabaklara yemekleri pay ederken evin telefonunun sesi duyuluyordu. Leroy**  
**yerinden kalktı ve telefonu aldı. Elinde telefon ile sofraya doğru ilerledi.****

L: Kalbimiz temizmiş Rachel arıyor.****

Finn'in kalbi yerinden çıkıcak gibi oldu. Rachel ile ilgili uzun zamandan beri ilk defa**  
**haber alıyordu.****

  
L: Merhaba tatlım nasılsın?  
**  
**R: İyiyim babacım işte şarkı prova ediyordum. Siz nasılsınız?  
**  
**L: İyiyiz bizde bak kim geldi bize Finn. Neden onun geliceğini söylemedin ki?

R: B-ben unutmuş olmalıyım.  
**  
**L: Neyse sorun değil bak Hiram telefonu istiyor veriyorum canım seni seviyorum.

Hiram telefonu aldı ve konuşmaya başladı.****

H: Rach tatlım nasılsın? Çok özledik seni keşke Finn ile gelseydin bir iki günlüğüne.

R: Ş-şey baba sınavlar işte yoğunum bu aralar gelemezdim ama ben de sizi çok özledim.

Finn oradan Hiram'ın yanına gitti ona fısıldayarak ' Benim şarjım bitti indiğimden  
beri arayamadım onu bende konuşabilir miyim? ' dedi.****

H: Canım bak Finn'in şarjı bitmiş arayamamış seni kızma ona seni istiyor veriyorum.  
Çok öptüm tatlıım seni çok seviyoruz.

R: Baba bab-****

Hiram Finn'e uzattı telefonu ve Finn'in kalbi yerinden çıkıcak gibiydi. Rachel ile**  
**uzun süredir ilk defa konuşucaktı.

F: A-alo . Merhaba Rach!

R: Merhaba Finn. Babamlar konuşmayacaksa kapatıyorum telefonu.

F: B-bekle Rach arayamadım seni nedenini tahmin etmişsindir. Rach özür dilerim.

R: Finn lütfen telefonu babama ver.

F: Tamam canım görüşürüz sonra babana veriyorum şimdi seni çok seviyorum.****

Finn telefonu Hiram'a uzattı. Sanki bacaklarını hissetmiyordu , bayılacak gibi hissetti**  
**kendini. Şükürler olsun Rachel iyiydi ve onun sesini duymuştu. Ve anlamıştı ki Rachel**  
**ona inanılmaz derecede kızgındı.

****H: Tamam canım görüşürüz sonra kendine çok iyi bak.

****Finn kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibiydi. Yüzü sapsarıydı. Leroy ve Hiram Finn'e bakıp**  
**endişelendiler.****

H: Finn iyi misin?

F: B-ben iyiyim sadece yol yorgunuyumda biraz.

L: Geç dinlen istersen Rachel'ın odası boş orada uzan istersen.  
**  
**F: Yok ben eve gitsem iyi olur annemlerle de vakit geçirmeden direk buraya geldim.  
Ş-şey sizi görmek için Rach özellikle istemişti.  
**  
**H: Rachel tatlım benim her zaman biizi düşünür.****

Finn kapıya doğru yöneldi. Berry'ler onu yolcu ediyordu. Finn Rachel'ın evinden **  
**ayrılıp arabasına doğru yöneldi. Arabasına bindi ama çalıştırmadı. Hala şok içindeydi.**  
**Rachel ile kısa da olsa konuşmuştu ve iyiydi o. Finn telefonuna sarıldı. Puck'ı**  
**arıyordu.****

P: Ne var dostum gecenin bu saati?  
**  
**F: Dostum Rachel ile konuştum inanabiliyor musun konuştum ve iyiymiş o!  
**  
**P: Sonunda sonunda dinledi sözümü  
**  
**F: Ne sözü sen Rachel'ı mı buldun orada !  
**  
**P: Dostum sen nerdesin ki nasıl konuştun onunla?****

F: Evine gittim babalarını aramıştı ve bende telefonu aldım bana kızgın galiba sürekli  
telefonu babama ver deyip durdu ama sesini duymuş oldum hala NY'daymış ve  
daha da önemlisi iyiymiş. Bu arada sen onu mu buldun da böyle dedin?

P: B-ben mi yok hani geçen Quinn'i gördüm ona söylemiştim Berry'den haber alırsan  
Finn'i arasın mutlaka diye o sandım bir an.  
**  
**F: Haaaa yok yok babalarını aramışken konuştum onla. Ne olursa olsun nasıl  
rahatladım anlatamam başına birşey geldi sanmıştım.  
**  
**P: Yaaa öyle tabi sevindim adına ondan haber alırsam haber veririm ben sana  
artık izin verirsen uykuma geri dönmek istiyorum.  
**  
**F: Tabi tabi dostum iyi geceler. Ben 2 güne dönerim NY'a hemen dönersem annem  
sitem eder yoksa.  
**  
**P: Hudson iyi geceler!

F: İyi geceler dostum.

Finn'in içi içine sığmıyordu. Rachel iyiydi ve onun sesini duymuştu. Madem NY'daydı**  
**işte şimdi cidden onu bulmalıydı.


	21. Chapter 21

BÖLÜM 21****

Finn 'in artık NY'a dönme vakti gelmişti. Ailesi ile vakit geçirmek güzeldi ama artık**  
**evine dönme vaktiydi. Lima'ya gelirken çok endişeliydi ama dönerken içi rahat **  
**en azından. Tedirgin ve çaresiz bir şekilde gelmişti ama şimdi en azından Rachel'ın**  
**iyi olduğunu biliyordu hem de sesini duymuştu onun. 6 ay dilekolay 6! İlk defa **  
**bu kadar uzun ayrı kalmışlardı.****

Finn sabahın 6'sında NY'a varmıştı. NY lime gibi değildi. Nisan ayı olmasına rağmen **  
**yağmurluydu NY. Havaalanın önünden hemen bir taksi çevirip bindi. Evine gidiyordu.**  
**Uçakta uyumuş olmasına rağmen yorgun hissediyordu kendini. Küçük bir çanta**  
**ile Lima'ya gitmişti ama annesi kocaman bir kutu yiyecek hazırlamıştı ona. Veee en **  
**sevdiği yicekten bolca koymuştu hem de ev yapımıydı. Yeşil zeytin! ****

Finn Puck'a döneceği günü söylmemişti. Muhtemelen çok şaşırıcaktı Finn'i görünce.**  
**Finn eve vardığında kapıyı anahtar ile açtı. Sabahın erken saatleriydi ve Puck uyuyor **  
**olmalıydı. Finn çantasını ve elindeki kutuyu mutfağın hemen yanına yığdı ve odasına**  
**bile gitmeden salondaki kanepeye attı kendini. Hemen uykuya dalmıştı.****

Rachel bu sabah erken kalkmıştı. Artık 7 ayı doldurmuştu ve doğuma biraz daha**  
**yaklaşmıştı. Doğumdan korkmuyordu aslında bebeği iyi olsun yeter ki. Onun için**  
**her türlü acıya katlanabilirdi. Rachel kalktı ve üstünü giyindi. Kontrol günüydü**  
**bugün ve aşırı derece endişeliydi. Her kontrol zamanı kalbi fırlayacakmış gibi hızlı**  
**atıyordu. Kızlar daha uyuyordu ve ses çıkarmadan evden çıktı hastaneye gitmek **  
**üzere.**  
**

Hastane::::..

Rachel hastane koridorunda yalnız başına sırasının gelmesini bekliyordu. Doktorun**  
**odasından hemşire çıktı.**  
**

- Bayan Berry buyrun sizin sıranız.

- Teşekkürler geliyorum hemen.****

Tam Rachel doktorun odasına doğru yönelmişken. İçeriden bir çift çıktı. Ne kadarda**  
**mutlu gözüküyorlardı. Rachel şuan Finn'in yanında olması için nelerini vermezdi .**  
**Uzun süredir Puck'ın sözleri dönüp duruyordu zaten aklında. Veee o gece Finn**  
**ile konuşması ahh keşke biraz daha konuşsaydı keşke. Öylesine özlemişti ki onu.**  
**Rachel odadan çıkan çifti gözleriyle takip ediyordu.

- Bayan Berry buyrun lütfen.

Rachel doktorun odasına girdi ve sedyenin üzerine uzandı. Doktor yanına geldi.

- Evet Rachel nasıl hissediyorsun kendini artık az kaldı.

- Bebeğim iyi olsunda az kalması önemli değil.

- Evet küçüük kızımızı görüyoruz kalp atışları ve büyümesi normal. Hatta çok iyi  
bile diyebilirim. İyi bakmışsın Rachel kızına.

Rachel ultrason ekranına bakıp gülümsedi. Kızı da onu bırakmak istemiyordu.

- Evet Rachel kızın ve sen gayet iyi durumdasınız açıkçası direnmenize hayran kaldım  
desem yalan olmaz.

****Rachel toparlandı ve elini karnına koydu. Kızı tekmeliyordu.

- Şimdi Rachel artık bir kağıt parçası bile kaldırmayacaksın. Artık doğum yakın  
ve riske atamayız bu kadar gelmişken. Erken doğum riskin var ve mümkün olduğu  
kadar bebeği içerde tutmak için ne gerekiyorsa yapmamız gerek. Dediğim gibi  
artık çalışmayı bırak kağıt parçası bile kaldırmayacaksın. Tamam mı?

- Anlıyorum zaten yorucu hiçbirşey yapmıyordum ama daha da dikkat ederim.

- Tamam o zaman en yakın zamanda yine görüşmek üzere o zaman tamam mı?  
Bu arada madem son 2 aya girdik kontrollere 3 günde bir gel olur mu?

- Tamam. Teşekkürler 3 gün sonra görüşmek üzere.

Rachel odadan çıktı. Bugünü daha rahat bir şekilde atlatıyordu. Kızı iyiydi. Rachel'ın**  
**artık karnı acıkmaya başlamıştı ve kahvaltı yapmak için caddede bir cafe aramaya **  
**koyuldu. Rachel ne zaman acıksa bebeği sürekli onu tekmeliyordu. Rachel elini karnına**  
**koyup:

- Tamam tamam obur şey gidiyoruz yemek yemeye dakka sabır.

-**  
**  
**  
**Puck öğlene doğru uyandı. Salona doğru ilerledi ve kanepede yatan Finn'i gördü.**  
**Finn gelmişti. Puck hemen Finn'in yanına gidip onu uyandırmaya denedi.

P: Dostumm kalkk kalkk ne zaman geldin sen?  
**  
**F: Puck defol başımdan çok yorgunum. Sabah erkenden geldim zaten.

P: Dostum kalk yaa sensiz çok sıkıldım hem Lima'yı anlat bana bakalım.

F: Uyanınca anlatırım kaybol başımdan çok uykum var hadi.

-****

Rachel eve vardığında kızlar uyanmıştı artık. Kahvaltı yapıyorlardı eve vardığında.

****R: Kızlar ben geldimm.

Q: Hoşgeldin canım gel kahvaltı yapıyorz bak yeşil zeytinde getirmiş Jesse.

R: Kahvaltı yaptım ama zeytine kesinlikle hayır demem. Jesse' de mi buradaydı?  
Hoşgeldin Jesse naber?

J: İyi sendn naber? Nereden böyle?  
**  
**R: Rutin kontroller işte gittik geldik. Bu arada artık sahneye çıkamıcak doktor kesinlikle  
yasakladı.

Q: Bencede artık çıkma şunun şurasında ne kaldı ki.  
**  
**J: O zaman bu gece son kez çıkıyorsun sahneye öyle mii?Ben hemen gidip başka  
partner buluyum kendime daha güzel sesi olan bunu sesi kart.

Rachel hemen eliyle Jesse'nin kafasına vurdu.

R: Eşek demek kötü haa sorarım ben sana.

Q: Öyle deme Rach eşek olduğu doğru ama benim eşeğim.****

Hep birlikte gülüşüyorlardı.

R: Sevsinler eşeğini.

Rachel kahvaltıda koca kase yeşil zeytini bir seferde süpürdü.**  
**

J: Duydum ki Puck gelmiş.

R: Öyle oldu ve öğrendi bu halimi. Saklanıcak gibi değil ki kapılardan sığamıyorum artık  
kocaman bir karınla çekilin ben geliyorum diye bağırıyor resmen.

J: Vee sen Finn'e söylicekmişsin?

R: Düşünme aşamasındayım karar vermedim daha.

J: Rachel kızıcaksın biliyorum ama Puck haklı bence Finn'e söylemelisin.

R: Sen de mi Jesse!  
**  
**J: Ben başından beri böyle düşünüyordum ama sana söylemeye cesaret edemedim.

R: Bilmiyorum düşünüyorum dediğim gibi emin değilim.

J: Neyse akşam seni 6 da alırım gideriz son defa tamam mı?

R: Tamam 6 da hazır olurum ben.

****Rachel son defa barda çıkıcaktı. ****

-

****Finn yavaş yavaş uyanıyordu saate baktı saat 6'ya geliyordu. Amma uyumuştu ama**  
**yorgunluğunu da atmıştı. Puck evdeydi ve maç seyrediyordu. Finn'in uyandığını**  
**gören Puck Finn'in omzuna vurdu yavaşça.

P: Günaydın uykucu. Tabi akşam oldu artık ne kadar günaydın denirse.

F: Günaydın günaydın. Geldim gittim şu TV başındasın.

P: Geldin gittin ne oldu Lima'da?

F: Birşey olduğu yok. Rachel yine yok yine yok. Ama en azından iyi bunu biliyorum  
ve sesini duydum. Sanırım bana çok kızgın hiç konuşmak istemedi.

P: Tahmin bile edemezsin! Y-yani bu Berry sağı solu belli olmaz.

F: Bilmiyorum Puck en azından iyi ya bu bile teselli bana. Sanırım onu bulunca  
kalbini kazanmak için bayağı uğraşmam gerekicek.

P: İşte buna emin olabilirsin.

F: Benim canım sıkıldı uykumu da aldım. Yemek yiyip dolaşıcam azıcık. Gelicek misin  
benimle?  
**  
**P: Yok maç var akşama gelemem. Dolapta yemek var yersen. Lauren gelip  
yaptı dğn.

F: Olur yerim.

Finn yemeğini yedikten sonra duş aldı. Çantasını ve annesini gönderdiği kutuyu**  
**yerleştirdi. Saat 9 a geliyordu. Dışarı çıkıp dolanmaya başladı. NY geceleri**  
**farklı bir kimliğe bürünüyordu. Nasıl bir ruh halinde isen ona uygun mekan**  
**bulabiliyordun. Finn yolunun üstündeki bir bara girdi. Aynı zamanda o bar Rachel**  
**ve Jesse'nin sahne aldığı bardı. Finn bara girdi. Bar doluydu. Arkalardan bir yere oturdu.**  
**Sahne pek gözükmüyordu. Garsona bir bardak bira söyledi ve müziği dinlemeye koyuldu.**  
**Ama kulaklarına inanamadı. Bu sesi tanıyordu bu ses Rachel'a aitti. Hala çok içerisindeydi.**  
**Kalabağı yarıp sahneye ulaşmayı deniyordu. Rachel şarkısına başlamıştı.**  
**

_**Sen ve ben, eskiden birlikteydik**__**  
**__**Her gün birlikteydik, her zaman**__**  
**__**Gerçekten en iyi arkadaşımı kaybettiğimi hissediyorum**__**  
**__**Bunun son olabileceğine inanamıyorum**__**  
**__**Sen vazgeçiyormuşsun gibi görünüyor**__**  
**__**Ve bu gerçekse bilmek istemiyorum**__**  
**__**Konuşma, ne dediğini biliyorum**__**  
**__**Bu yüzden lütfen açıklamayı bırak**__**  
**__**Anlatma çünkü incitiyor**__**  
**__**Konuşma, ne düşündüğünü biliyorum**__**  
**__**Gerekçelerine ihtiyacım yok**__**  
**__**Anlatma çünkü incitiyor**__**  
**__**Anılarımız**__**  
**__**Tamam, çekici olabilirler**__**  
**__**Ama bazıları herşeye rağmen güçlü, korkutucu**__**  
**__**Biz ölürken, sen ve ben ,ikimiz de**__**  
**__**Başım ellerimin arasında oturup ağlıyorum**__****_

_**Her şey bitiyor**__**  
**__**Kim olduğumuz konusunda rol yapmayı bırakmalıyım**__**  
**__**Sen ve ben, öldüğümüzü görebiliyorum...ölüyor muyuz?**__**  
**__**Anlatma çünkü incitiyor**__**  
**__**Ne dediğini biliyorum**__**  
**__**Bu yüzden lütfen açıklamayı bırak**__**  
**__**Konuşma konuşma konuşma**__**  
**__**Oh ne düşündüğünü biliyorum**__**  
**__**Ve gerekçelerine ihtiyacım yok**__**  
**__**Biliyorum iyisin, biliyorum iyisin, biliyorum gerçekten iyisin**__**  
**__**Yapma, yapma, sevgilim**__**  
**__**Sevgilim**__**  
**__**Söyleme çünkü incitiyor**__**  
**__**Sevgilim ,sevgilim**__**  
**__**Söyleme çünkü incitiyor**__**  
**__**  
**_**  
**Rachel şarkısını bitirmişti. Finn hala sahneye ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. Herkes ayağa**  
**kalkmış alkışlıyordu. 'Kahretsin' dedi Finn içinden göremiyordu sahneyi. İnsanlar**  
**yavaş yavaş oturmaya başlamıştı. Veee sahne sonunda görünüyordu. Finn**  
**gözlerine inanamıyordu. Evet Rachel oradaydı ama Rachel'ın hali neydi böyle?**  
**Rachel önünde kocaman bir şişlik. Kilo almış olamazdı! O hayırr Rachel hamileydi.**  
**Finn şaşkındı ve gözleri bir an Rachel'ın yanına kaydı. Jesse! Jesse mi? Bu çocuk**  
**yine her yerden çıkıyordu ve bu olamazdı hayır. Rachel demek bu yüzden onunla**  
**konuşmuyordu. Aldatmıştı onu! Haline bak bir de hamileydi ondan. Finn'in kan **  
**beynine sıçradı adeta. Konuşmaya çalabaladı ama ağzından kelimeler çıkmıyordu.

J: Evet uzun süredir sahne alıyoruz biliyorsunuz ama artık Rachel bundan  
sonra bizimle olmayacak. Kendisini doğuma hazırlanması için gönderiyoruz artık.

Finn'in aklında sürekli bu kelimeler dönüyordu. ' Rachel, Jesse, hamilelik, doğum'**  
**Hala inanamıyordu. Nasıl olabilirdi bu ya! Rachel onu nasıl aldatabildi! Kalbi fazlası**  
**ile acıyordu şuan. Finn birden alkış tutmaya başladı. Jesse ve Rachel o yöne döndü.**  
**  
F: Tebrikler Rach!

Finn bunu söyledikten sonra bardan çıktı.

_**Bölüm 21 Şarkıları:**__**  
**__**  
**__**No Doubt - Don't Speak**_


	22. Chapter 22

BÖLÜM 22****

Rachel'ın bütün vücudu uyuşmuş gibiydi sanki. Hala gördüklerine inanamıyordu. Uzun **  
**süredir ilk defa Finn'i görmüştü. İnanamıyordu hala. O an hayattan kopmuş gibiydi.**  
**Sanki kulaklarında bir basınç vardı ve etrafını duymuyor görmüyordu. Rachel**  
**sahnede dona kalmıştı. Rachell'ın kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki sesi dışardan duyulabiliyordu.**  
**Bebeği sürekli tekmeliyordu. Rachel şaşkın bir halde Finn'in arkasından bakıyordu. **  
**Rachel yavaş yavaş kendine geliyordu. Kolunda bir ağırlık hissediyordu ama kafasını **  
**o yöne çevirmeye mecali yoktu. Yavaş yavaş etrafındaki sesleri de duymaya başlamıştı.****

Jesse paniklemiş bir halde Rachel'ı kendine getirmeye çalışıyordu. Kolundan tutup ayakta**  
**olan Rachel'ı tabureye oturtmaya çalışıyordu. ****

J: Rachell, Rachelll , Racheell kendine gel heyy!

Jesse çaresiz bir biçimde Rachel'ın kolunu dürtüyordu.

J: Rachel iyi misin ? Rachel hadi hastaneye gidiyoruz.  
**  
**R: B-ben iyiyim g-gerek yok.

J: Yüzün bembeyaz oldu Rachel hadi.

R: G-gerek yok beni eve götür lütfen Jesse.

J: Tamam gel hadi.****

Rachel'ın koluna giren Jesse onu arabasına doğru götürdü. Jesse hızlı bir şekilde eve doğru**  
**sürdü. Rachel merdivenlerden çıkarken ona dayanarak çıktı. Evin önüne geldiler ve**  
**Jesse kapıyı çaldı.****

Q: Hoşgeldi- Rachel bu ne hal ne oldu ona?****

Quinn hemen Rachel'ın diğer koluna girdi onu içeri salona taşıdılar.

J: B-biz şarkı söylüyorduk sonra Finn oradaymış. Finn'i gördü bu hale geldi.

Q: Ne Finn'i mi gördü? Rach tatlım iyi misin?****

Rachel kendine gelmişti ama hala şaşkındı.

R: B-ben gördüm onu orada duruyordu işte Q.  
**  
**Q: Tamam tatlım gel sen şöyle uzan ben de sana su getiriyim.

Jesse o an bir hışımla kapıya yöneldi.

Q: Sen nereye?  
**  
**J: Halletmem gereken işlerim var dönücem geri birşey olursa cepten ararsın.

Q: Jess-****

Quinn Jesse diyemeden Jesse büyük bir hiddetle kapıyı çarparak çıktı.****

-

Finn sokaklarda boş boş dolanıyordu. Nereye niye gittiğini bilmiyordu. Kafasının içinde**  
**hep aynı görüntü dolanıyordu. 'Rachel'. Onu görmüştü ama nasıl olurdu bu ya Rachel**  
**onu nasıl aldatırdı. Hala inanamıyordu. Farkında olmadan yürüyerek eve geldiğini farketti.**  
**Kilometrelerce yolu yürüyerek gelmişti. ****

Finn kapıyı çaldı. Daha doğrusu kapıyı yumrukluyor ve tekmeliyordu. Çok sinirliydi.**  
**Puck kapıyı açtı. Karşısında kızgın bir Finn vardı ve Finn onu ittirerek hemen içeri girip**  
**salona yöneldi.

P: Dostum ne oluyor ne oldu?

F: Ne mi oldu ne mi oldu Rachel'ı gördüm!

P: İyi de ne güzel işte niye bu kadar sinirlisin?

F: Dostum hamileydi o hamile inanabiliyor musun!

P: Finn sakin ol bi-

Finn salonda koltuğu tekmeliyordu. Yine bir zil sesi duyuldu ve yine biri kapıyı yumrukluyordu.**  
**Puck kapıyı açtı bu sefer karşısında Jesse duruyordu.

J: Finn eve geldi mi?

P: Geldi de ne olu-  
**  
**Puck'ın sözü yine yarım kaldı Jesse salona doğru ilerledi. Jesse Finn'in gördü.

F: Ne işin var burada!****

Jesse Finn'e doğru yöneldi ve suratına bir yumruk indirdi. Finn neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı.**  
**Hemen kendini toparladı o da Jesse'ye girişti. İkisi resmen yumruklaşıyorlardı ve**  
**yerde yuvarlanıyorlardı.**  
**

J: Sen niye o kızın karşısına çıkıyorsun ha!

F: Sana mı sorucam nerde olmam gerektiğini fırsatçı!

J: Oğlum ne haysiyetsin birisin sen ya!

F: Diyene bak yokluğumu fırsat bilip koşmuş gene Rachel'a. Mutlumuydun bizi ayırdığın  
için?

J: Ben sizi ayırmadım saçma sapan düşünceleri at kafandan.

Jesse ve Finn hala yerde yuvarlanıyordu. Puck onları ayırmaya çalıştı ama ayrılacak gibi**  
**değillerdi.

F: Nasıl at ya gitmemle birlikte sevgili olmuşsunuz yine!

J: Sevgili filan değiliz biz!

F: Şerefsizlik diz boyu sevgili bile değilsiniz hamile bırakmışsın onu ya!****

Jesse o an Finn'e bir yumruk yerleştirmeye hazırlanırken durdu.

J: Neee! Aptal mısın sen ya ! O çocuk benim değil ve ben Rachel'la da sevgilide değilim.

Finn afallamıştı. Ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.**  
**

F: A-ama nasıl olur senin değilse-

Finn ve Jesse ayağı kalktı. Jesse üstüne düzeltiyordu ve hala şaşkındı.

J: Evet Frankenteen o senin Rachel'ın seni aldatabileceğini nasıl düşündün!

Finn afallamış haldeydi kendini koltuğa bıraktı.

F: Ama nasıl niye söylemedi bugüne dek!

P: Dostum onu görünce bile böyle bir tepki verdin 6 ay önceki kavganızı hatırla. Rachel  
çok kızgın sana ve çok kırılmış.

F: Sen biliyor muydun?

P: Yeni öğrendim ve Rachel sana kendisi söyliyeceğine söz verdiği için yemin ettirdi bana.

J: Ki sana zaten söylemeye çalıştı ama sen başka şeylerde olduğu gibi dinlemedin onu.

F: Ne zaman?

J: Hani benim telefonu açtığım gün varya işte biz o gün hastanedeydik. Rachel sahnede  
bayıldı biz de hemen hastaneye götürdük. O doktorun yanındaydı bende telefon çalınca  
açtım. O akşam Rachel sana söylicekti ama sen dinlemeyince onu!

F: Yaa ben böyle birşeyi nasıl yaptım! İyi de böyle birşeyi nasıl saklar benden, o benim de  
ÇOCUĞUM!

J: Finn Rachel çok kırgın sana. Ona güvenmediğin için kırgın ve sana güvenemiyor.  
Çekip gitmen ve onu yalnız bırakmana çok kırılmış, güveni sarsılmış. Zaten kolay  
günler geçirmiyor.

F: Benim hemen onu görmem lazım!

J: Dur bir dur eve bıraktım onu şok geçiriyor hala sakinleşsin bir önce.

F: Eve mi nerde kalıyor? Jesse aramadığım yer kalmadı onu.

J: Quinn onun hamile olduğunu öğrenince hemen yanlarına aldılar Rachel'ı. Orada  
kalıyor artık.

F: Quinn mii! Voavvvv kafam karma karışık şuan.

P: O zaman şunu duy daha da karışsın Quinn ve Jesse sevgili.

F: Vayy ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum inanılmaz sevindim yani.

J: Yüzünden okunuyor zaten ama sağol ne anlamda demiş bile olsan.

F: Eeee ne zaman Rachel'ı görücem ben çok özledim onu.

J: Bekleee sakinleşsin Quinn ve Mercedes ilgileniyorlardır şimdi onunla.

F: İnanamıyorum yaa baba oluyorum ben! Süper bir haber bu .  
**  
**P: Heheehe işin zor hem de kız babası oluyorsun dua et karşısına benim gibi biri  
çıkmasın.

Finn çok şaşkındı kızı olucaktı hala inanamıyordu.

F: K-kız mı?

J: Evet kız.

F: Hala şoktayım ne güzel bir haber bu ya aman tanrım eee doğum ne zamana ? Kesinlikle  
onun yanında olmam gerek.

P: Önce bir affettirde kendini.

F: Haklısın Rach çok kırılmış belli ki.

-****

Rachel üstünü değiştirmiş konuşmadan salonda oturuyordu. Kızlar hala şaşkındı ve**  
**Rachel hiç iyi gözükmüyordu. İkisi de Rachel'ın iki yanına oturmuşlardı.****

Q: Rach iyi misin canım doktora gidelim mi?

R: Quinn ben onu gördüm cidden oydu. Finn'i gördüm.

Q: Tamam canım biliyoruz.

Ama normal olmayan birşey vardı Rachel sürekli aynı şeyi tekrarlıyordu kendinde**  
**değilmiş gibi.

R: Cidden onu gördüm Finn'di o.

Rachel bir anda ağlamaya başladı. Ama kendini kaybedercesine ağlıyordu. Kızlar onu hiç**  
**böyle görmemişlerdi. Quinn Rachel'a sarıldı. Rachel titriyordu. Ve hala ağzından aynı **  
**sözcükler dökülüyordu. **  
**

R: Ben onu gördüm bugun onu. Finn'di o.****

Merdeces ve Quinn birbirlerine baktılar. Rachel'ın durumu hiç iyi değildi ve bebeğine **  
**birşey olmasından korktular.

M: Sen hemen Jesse'yi ara bende ambulans çağırıyorum Quinn bu böyle olmaz.

Q: Tamam ara sen hemen.

R: Ben Finn'i gördüm bugün Finn'i.

Rachel daha da beter ağlamaya başlamıştı.  
**  
**Quinn Jesse'ye haber vermek için telefona sarıldı.

-**  
**

Finn, Puck ve Jesse salonda oturmuş sohbet etmeye devam ediyorlardı. Finn hala**  
**olanlar karşısında şaşkındı ama aynı zamanda çokta mutluydu. Baba oluyordu ya.**  
**Quinn de ona hamileyim demişti ama bu sefer farklı hissediyordu. Quinn söylediğinde**  
**tek hissettiği endişeydi ama şimdi şimdi çok farklıydı. Fazlasıyla mutlu hissediyordu**  
**kendini.****

  
F: Hala inanamıyorum demek kızım olucak ha! Vay bee

J: Kız ya sürekli pembe şeyler alıyorlar. Her hafta! Ev inanılmaz derecede bebek eşyası  
doldu. Rachel zaten aşırı derecede hassaslaştı nerde pembe görse atlıyor. Hele sen  
onu yemek yerken bir gör. Hayatında Rachel'ı böyle görmemişsindir. Hele de yeşil  
zeytin yerken resmen kendinden geçiyor.

Finn gülümsedi ama bunları kaçırdığı için çok üzgün hissediyordu kendini.

F: Y-yani Quinn'in yaptığı gibi bebeği vermiyecek öyleyse?

J: Vermek mi Rachel mı? Saçmalama Rachel'ın hiç birşeyi bu kadar istediğini ve bu kadar  
çabaladığını görmedim. Et bile yiyor bebek için inanamazsın. Bir bilsen bu bebekle ilgili  
ne çok uğraştı.****

Tam o sırada konuşmalarını Jesse'nin çalan telefonu böldü. Arayan Quinn'di.

J: Efendim hayatım ne oldu?

Q: Nerdesin sen çabuk gel!

J: N-ne oldu kötü birşey mi var?

Q: Rachel -  
**  
**J: Ne oldu Rachel'a?****

Fİnn o an hemen Jesse'ye baktı ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı.

Q: Eve getirdiğindeki gibiydi ama kendini kaybetti duymuyor sanki bizi hiç iyi değil  
hastaneye götürüyoruz.

J: T-tamam tamam sakin olun ben hemen geliyorum hastaneye.

Jesse telefonunu acele ile kapattı ve hareketlendi.

F: Dostum ne hastanesi! Rachel'a birşey mi oldu?

J: Bilmiyorum iyi değilmiş benim hemen hastaneye gitmem gerek.

F: Bekle bende geliyorum.  
**  
**J: Dur zaten seni gördüğü için bu halde gelme!

Finn yerinden fırladı ve kapıya yöneldi.****

F: Olmaz bu zamana kadar yalnız başınaydı ne olursa olsun bende gelicem.

Finn ve Jesse apartopar evden çıktılar.


	23. Chapter 23

BÖLÜM 23

Finn ve Jesse hastaneye ulaşmışlardı. Finn çok endişeliydi. Eli ayağı birbirine dolanmıştı**  
**resmen. Ya Rachel'a birşey olduysa ya kızlarına birşey olduysa diye içi içini yiyordu.**  
**Hastanede ilerlerken koridorda Quinn' e rastladılar. Quinn Jesse'ye doğru yöneldi ve**  
**sarıldı ona. Finn'e dikkat etmemişti. Sesi aşırı derecede endişeli geliyordu.

Q: J-Jesse görmen lazım kendinden geçti resmen sakinleşemedi bir türlü. Bebeğe  
birşey olmasın diye bizde hemen buraya getirdik. Tanrım yardım et ikisinede ! ( Quinn**  
**Jesse'nin omzuna gömülmüş ağlıyordu.)

F: Quinn Rach nerde?

Quinn Finn'in sesini duydu başını kaldırdı. Onun burada olduğunu farketmemişti.

Q: Finn?  
**  
**F: Quinn Rachel) nerde? İyi mi tanrım görmem gerek onu! ( Finn'in sesi hastane koridorunda**  
**yankılandı.)

Q: İçeride odaya aldılar. Doktoru yanında. Almıyorlar kimseyi içeri.

Finn koridordaki sandalyeyi tekmeledi ve oturdu. Başını ellerinin arasına aldı. Rachel'ın**  
**karşına çıkmasaydı yaşamayacaktı şimdi bunları. Kendini suçlu hissediyordu. Ya ona**  
**birşey olsaydı yaşamazdı Finn.

Tam o sırada odanın kapıısı açıldı. Finn yerinden fırladı. İçeriden doktor çıkıyordu.****

Q: Rachel nasıl iyi mi?

Dr.: Daha bu sabah Bayan Berry'i uyardım. Kağıt bile kaldırmayacaksın artık dedim  
gelinen duruma bakın! Sizi en başdan beri uyarmıyor muyum? Rachel'ın durumu  
iyi şuan sakinleştirici yaptık sabaha kadar hastanede kalsa iyi olur.

F: P-peki b-bebek nasıl?

Dr.: Bebek iyi sadece Bayan Berry'in tansiyonu çok yükselmiş. Hastaneye gelmeseydiniz  
işte o zaman ikisi içinde iyiler diyemicektim.

F: Peki görebilir miyiz onu şimdi?

Dr.: Uyuyor kendisi sakinleştiricinin etkisi ile şuan ama görebilirsiniz. Yalnız refakatçi  
bir kişiden fazla kalmasın.

Q: Peki teşekkürler ben beklerim başında.

Dr.: Sabah kontrolleri yaptıktan sonra eve gidebilirim ama tekrar uyarıyorum kağıt bile  
kaldırmayacak.

Q: Teşekkürler emin olun çok çok dikkat edicem.****

Doktor gitmişti. Quinn ve Jesse koridordaki koltuklara oturmuşlardı, Finn ayakta**  
**duvara dayanmıştı. Rachel aşık olduğu kişi çocuğunun annesi içeride onun yüzünden**  
**bu hale gelmişti. Finn'in kalbi paramparça oluyordu. Rachel'a bunu yaptığı için kendini**  
**asla affetmicekti. O sırada Quinn ve Jesse odanın kapısını yavaşça açıyordu. Finn de**  
**onların yanına doğru hareketlendi.**  
**

Q: Finn bekle uyanıksa hiç girme.

Quinn kapıyı aralayıp kafasını uzattı içeri. Rachel uyuyordu. Kolunda serum bağlıydı.

F: Uyanık mı?

Q: Değil gel.

Finn, Quinn ve Jesse içeri girdiler. Rachel'ın eli karnında uyuyordu. Finn şaşkındı. **  
**Rachel'ı görünce kalbi yerinden çıkıcak gibi oldu. Yatağının yanına doğru ilerledi.**  
**Melek gibi uyuyordu Rachel. Kaç aydır ilk defa ona bu kadar yakındı. Finn Rachel'ın**  
**yatağının kenarına oturdu. Onun saçlarını okşuyordu. Kaç aydır ona ilk defa dokunurdu.**  
**Onu çok özlemişti. Saçlarından gelen kirazlı şampunanın kokusunu bile özlemişti.  
Eğildi ve alnından öptü onu. Rachel melekler gibi uyuyordu hala. Sonra elini Rachel'ın**  
**elinin yanına getirdi. Rachel'ın karnına dokundu. Ama bu farklıydı çok farklı şeyler**  
**hissediyordu. Rachel'ın karnında bir hareket vardı. Kızı tekmeliyordu! Kızı bile babasının**  
**geldiğini anlarmışcasına tüm ona el uzatıyordu sanki. Finn ilk defa kızını hissetti.**  
**İnanılmaz bir duyguydu bu. Rachel'la onun bebeğiydi o. Rachel demek hala onu **  
**seviyordu ki ikisine ait bu özel şeyi korumuştu onun için çabalamıştı. Farkında değildi**  
**ama Finn'in gözlerinden yaşlar düşüyordu. Tam o anda omuzunda bir el hissetti. Jesse **  
**hadi çıkalım dercesine kafasını oynattı. Jesse ve Finn dışarı çıkarken Quinn de onları**  
**takip etti. Finn kapıyı kapatırken bir defa daha Rachel'a baktı.

F: İyi olucak o değil mi Quinn?

Q: Olucak olucak merak etme de Finn sen delirdin mi birden karşısına çıkılır mı?

F: B-ben onun orada olduğunu bilmiyordum. Quinn ben aklımı oynattım onsuz aramadığım  
yer kalmadı.

Q: Sen bu kızın neler çektiğini biliyor musun , bilmiyorsun tabi! Finn onu bırakıp giden  
sendin! Rachel bu bebeği aldırmayı düşündü doktora bile gitti ama ikinize ait olan birşeyi  
öldürmeye cesaret edemedi. Seni çok seviyor Finn! Şuan halimize bak ya şaka gibi.

F: Q-Quinn haklısınız sonuna kadar ama b-ben bilmiyorum çok kötü hissediyorum  
kendimi Rach benim yüzümden burada şuanda. Ben-

Finn tekrardan ağlamaya başlamıştı. Quinn onu hiç böylesine çaresiz görmemişti.**  
**Finn de Rachel gibi çok acı çekiyordu. Jesse Finn'in yanına gitti elini omzuna koydu.

J: Dostum gel biz hava alalım dışarıda Quinn burada bekler tamam mı?

F: Ayrılamam burdan onu yalnız bırakamam olmaz.

J: 5 dakikadan birşey olmaz hem sakinleşmezsen ona hiçbir faydan dokunmaz değil mi?****

Finn kafasını salladı. İkisi birlikte dışarı çıktılar.

J: Finn sakin ol azıcık. Senin bir suçun yok kimsenin yok. Sadece sizin aptal gururlarınız.  
Rachel deli gibi aşık sana ve çok acı çekti ama seninde ondan bir farkın yok. Geçmişi  
geçmişte bırakmanız lazım. Kolay olmayacak bu ama denemekten vazgeçme. Sen  
onu sevmiyor musun yoksa?

F: Sevmemek mi ben mi ! Saçmalama ölürüm ben onun için Jesse aklımı yitirdim  
o yokken. Ben onsuz bir hiçim!

J: Tamam sakin ol. İyiysen şimdi gel içeri girelim Quinn yalnız kalmasın.

Jesse ve Finn tekrardan Rachel'ın odasını önüne gittiler.

Q: Siz gidin artık ben buradayım sabaha kadar. Hayatım sabah gelip alırsın bizi olur mu?

J: Olur erkenden burada olurum canım. Sende yorulma bak içeride koltuk var ayakta  
kalma dinlen azıcık.

Q: İyiyim ben iyi. Ha ben telefonu mu acele ile evde unuttum Mercedes'e de haber  
verir misin? Yarın eve gitmeden önce halletsin işleri yemek filan yapsın Rachel için.

J: Evden birşey getirmek gerekirse gidip alıyım hemen.

Q: Yok gerek yok şimdilik ama yarın mutlu olsun Rachel evde hiç zeytini kalmadı  
sabah bitirdi hepsini alırsan sevinirim .

F: Rach sevmez ki yeşil zeytini ama!

Q: Hamile olduğundan beri deli gibi yeşil zeytin yiyor. Sevmiyor ama bebek işte. Kime  
çektiyse! ( Quinn Finn'e baktı.)****

Quinn Finn'in yeşil zeytin tutkunu olduğunu biliyordu. Evet kızı Finn'e çekmişti. Kızının**  
**onun bir özelliğini alması Finn'in suratında gülümsemeye neden oldu.

Q: Hadi geç oldu gidin artık ben buradayım.

J: Hadi Finn bırakırım ben seni eve.

F: Olmaz ben burada kalıcam gidemem eve.

Q: Seni görürse sabah yine aynı olur. Biz ona senin bildiği sakince söyler alıştırırız.

F: Olmaz Quinn bu zamana kadar zaten yalnız bıraktım onu olmaz. Bundan sonra istese  
de istemese de yanında olucam.

Q: İkinizin şu inadı yoktu öldürüyor beni. Tencere yuvarlanmış kapağını bulmuş yani.  
İyi peki kal ama biz hastaneden çıkıcağımız zaman gözükme ona.  
**  
**F: Tamam tamam herşeye razıyım yeter ki kalıyım burada.****

Jesse Quinn'e yöneldi onu öptü ve gitti. Quinn Rachel'ın odasına girdi. Finn dışarıda**  
**koridordaki sandalyelere oturdu. Finn sabaha kadar gözünü hiç kırpmadı. Arada bir **  
**odanın kapısını açıp baktı. Rachel ve Quinn ikiside uyuyordu. Finn hayatının en hareketli**  
**gününü yaşıyordu resmen.****

Sabahın erken saatlerinden itibaren hastane hareketlenmişti. Finn Jesse'yi koridorun**  
**başında gördü.

J: Günaydın. Gece önemli birşey olmadı değil mi?

F: Yok sakin geçti. Doktorun gelmesini bekliyoruz şimdi.

J: Tamam öyleyse ben bir girip bakıyım içeri birşeye ihtiyaçları var mı.****

Finn kapıyı açmak üzere olan Jesse'nin kolunu tuttu.

F: Bana da haber ver iyi mi değil mi?

J: Tamam merak etme öğrenip geliyorum hemen.

Jesse odadan içeri girdi. Rachel uyanmıştı. Kahvaltı yapmaya hazırlanıyordu. Quinn**  
**arkasındaki yastıkları düzeltiyordu.**  
**

J: Günaydın bayanlar bugün nasılız bakalım?

Q: Günaydın canım . Şu çocuktan bozma anneye kahvaltı yaptırmaya çalışıyoruz.

J: Nasılsın Rachel daha iyi misin bugün korkuttun dün hepimizi?

R: Daha iyiyim sağol. Dün için hepinizden özür dilerim boş yere telaş ettirdim sizi.

Q: Özür dilemeni gerektiricek birşey yok Rachel'da yani artık karşılaşmanız gerekiyordu.

R: Quinn onu öyle karşımda görünce bilmiyorum kötü oldum. Hazırım sanıyordum ama  
değilmişim.

J: Rachel onu çok seviyorsun hala bunun farkındasın değil mi o senin çocuğunun  
babası ve bu bebeği onu sevmesen bu kadar istemezsin.

Rachel başını öne eğdi.

R: Sevmem mi Jesse elbette seviyorum ama işte-

J: İştesi ne Rachel aylardır deli gibi seni arıyormuş. Haklısın çok büyük hata yaptı ama  
Rachel o da seni çok seviyor ve acayip pişman. Şuan dışarıda , duyunca koştu geldi.  
Akşamdan beri dışarıda seni bekliyor sırf iyi olduğun haberini duymak için gözünü  
kırpmadı koca akşam!

R: Finn dışarıda mı?

J: Dışarı da benim ona senden haber götürmemi bekliyor içeri girmiyor yine köü olma  
diye.

R: Yaa demek bekliyor dışarıda.

J: İstersen çağırıyım.

R: Y-yok Jesse yani ben konuşamam onunla ne dicem hem merhaba Finn bak ben hamileym.  
Hem beni bırakıp giden biri inanmayarak bana bu çocuğun ondan olduğuna neden  
inansın ki!

J: Rachel saçmalama ben dün seni bıraktıktan sonra onun yanına gittim nasıl sevinmiş  
çocuğu olucağı için seni hamile görünce çok şaşırmış ve mutlu olmuş. Niye öyle  
düşünsün! Bak tamam bugün konuşma onunla ama Rachel artık uzatmayın bunu  
sen onu seviyorsun o seni.

R: Bilmiyorum Jesse sadece bugün konuşmak istemiyorum.

Q: Neyse ilaçlarını alması gerek ilaç içmesi içinde kahvaltı hadi Rachel.

J: Bak ben anneciğe ne getirdim.

****Jesse elindeki poşeti gösterdi.****

R: Yeşil zeytin! Yaşasın.

Jesse Quinn ve Rachel'ı odada bırakıp dışarı çıktı.

F: Eeee nasıl iyi mi?

J: İyi iyi merak etme. Senin burada olduğunu söyledim ama konuşmak istemedi kusura  
bakma fazlaca hassas bu aralar. Hormonlar malumm.

F: Ben olsam bende konuşmam sonuna kadar haklı.

J: Neşesi yerine geldi ama yeşil zeytin getirdim çocuk gibi sevindi.

F: Bende yeşil zeytine bayılırım ama Rach sevmezdi.  
**  
**J: O bebek seninde olduğuna göre elbet sana da benzeyecek değil mi? ( Jesse gülümsedi)  
Bu arada Finn sakın ona dün kavgamızın nedenini söyleme sakın. Sen ona güvenmedin  
diye aslında bütün kırgınlığı. Sakın ha bahsetme.  
**  
**F: Tamam demem birşey.

Finn ve Jesse kapının önünde iken doktor girdi içeri.**  
**

Dr.: Günaydın Rachel nasılsın bakalım bugün umarım iyi ders olmuştur sana.

R: Teşekkürler iyiyiz .

****Dr.: Dün çok korkuttun bizi. Kulağına küpe olsun stres yok, hareket yok. Sadece yaşamsal**  
**faaliyetlerini yap doğuma kadar. Yürüme bile hep yat duydun mu beni.

Q: Emin olun yapmazsa bile ben yaptırtıcam teşekkürler.  
**  
**Dr.: Eve gidebilirsin artık.****

Doktor odadan çıktı. Kapının önünde Jesse ve Finn bekliyordu.**  
**

F: Affedersiniz Rach , Rachel yani nasıl?

Dr.: Dediğim gibi yaşamsal faaliyetlerini yapıp her türlü yorucu , stresten uzak durucak.  
Çıkabilir artık.

F: P-peki teşekkürler. Bebekte iyi değil mi?

Dr: İyi ikisi de iyi.

Doktor Finn ve Jesse'nin yanından uzaklaştı.**  
**

J: Finn sen artık git istersen ben kızları eve bırakıyım.

F: Peki ama bıraktıktan sonra ara beni.

J: Merak etme ararım. Görüşürüz hadi.

****Finn hastaneden çıktı. Ama gitmedi hastanenin karşısındaki banka oturdu. Rachel'ın**  
**çıkmasını bekledi. Artık onu görmeden biran bile geçirmek istemiyordu. Hastanenin**  
**kapısında Rachel ve Quinn 'i kol kola gördü. Daha doğrusu Quinn onun koluna girmiş**  
**yardım ediyordu. Finn'in kalbi hızlıca çarpıyordu. Rachel'ı görür görmez boğazında bir ağırlık **  
**hissetti. Onu çok seviyordu o olmalıydı şimdi onun kolunda. Kararlıydı affettiricekti kendini Rachel'a.**  
**Arkadan Jesse çıktı. Kızların çantasını taşıyordu. Jesse'nin arabasına yöneldiler. Quinn dikkatli**  
**bir şekilde Rachel'ı arka koltuğa oturttu. Sonra Quinn de ön koltuğa oturdular araba hareket etti.


	24. Chapter 24

BÖLÜM 24****

Finn hastaneden sonra direk eve gitti. Acayip yorgundu ve şu 2 gündür yaşadıklarına**  
**hala inanamıyordu. Rachel'ı bulmuştu, Rachel hamileydi ve o çocuk onundu. İnanılacak**  
**şeyler değildi. Rachel bu bebeği doğurmaya karar verdiyse eğer cidden onu çok **  
**seviyor olmalıydı hala kendini affedemiyordu. Rachel'ı nasıl yalnız başına bırakıp gitmişti.**  
**Şimdi herşeyi öğrenmişti ama Rachel hala ona çok uzaktı konuşmuyordu onunla! Rachel'ı**  
**çok özlemişti herşeyiyle çok özlemişti. Zaten 7 aydır onsuzluk çekiyorken şimdi hele **  
**daha da zordu onsuz kalmak. Ne olursa olsun affettiricekti kendini affettirmeliydi de zaten.**  
**Rachel'ı merak ediyordu, bebeğini merak ediyordu ama onların yanında olamıyordu.**  
**Ne olurse olsun bugün Quinn'in evine gidicekti ve onu görücekti dayanamıyordu artık.**  
**Ama biraz olsun dinlenmeliydi 2 gündür uyumuyordu.

Finn eve vardığında saat 9 buç evden çoktan çıkmıştı. Finn odasına yöneldi **  
**kafasını yastığa koymasıyla uyuması bir oldu zaten. Finn yaklaşık 3 saat sonra telefonun**  
**çalması ile uyandı. Telefon ekranında Jesse'nin ismi gözüküyordu. İçini bir korku **  
**kapladı acaba Rachel'a birşey mi olmuştu. Hemen yatakta doğruldu ve telefonu kaptı.**  
**

- Alooo Jesse Rach' e birşey mi oldu?

- Sakin ol sadece eve geldik uyuyor şimdi iyi demek için aradım.

- Ohhh çok şükür sağol aradığın için. Şeyy benim hakkımda birşey dedi mi peki?

- Önemli değil. Araba da ağzını bıçak açmadı ama sadece senin nereye gittiğini sordu  
eve gelince. Bizde senin onu görmek istemediğini söyleyince ayrıldı dedik.

- Demek beni sordu ha! Jesse bir yolunu bulup bir araya gelmem gerek onunla  
affettirmem gerek kendimi.

- Tamam bir araya gelip düşünelim bunu elbet affeder seni yani affetmek zorunda çocuğunun  
babasının.

- Ö-öyle de ben çok kötüyüm yani Rach olmadan 1 sn bile geçmiyor.

- Hallederiz bi dakka kapı çalıyor sanırım Kurt geldi sonra görüşürüz ararım ben yine seni.

- Tamam sağol.

**  
**Finn telefonu kapattı. Bir zamanla kıskandığı adam şimdi ona yardım ediyordu. Cidden**  
**çok şey değişmişti ve Finn bu değişimin dışındaydı.  
**  
**Finn duşunu aldı. Üstünü giyindi hemen. Quinnlerin yolunu tuttu. Kararlıydı ne olursa **  
**olsun Rachel ile konuşucaktı.  
**  
**Finn kapıyı çaldı. Quinn kapıyı açtı ve gözlerine inanamadı.

Q: Finn ne işin var burada?  
**  
**F: Quinn Rach nerde görmem gerek onu daha iyi mi şimdi?

Q: İyi iyi geç içeri sessiz ol uyuyor.

Finn salona doğru yöneldi. Jesse ve Kurt'u gördü. Kurt Finn'i görünce hemen telaşa kapıldı.

F: Telaş etme biliyorum herşeyi.

K: Finn iyi misin eminim senin içinde çok kötüdür.

F: Beni boşverin Rach nasıl?

Q: İyi eve geldi yemeğini yedi yattı. Doktor zaten kılını kıpırdatmıcak dedi. Hoş rahat  
durmaz gerçide bebek söz konusu olunca onun için herşeyi yapıyor!  
**  
**F: Quinn bana laf sokmaya çalıştığının farkındayım ama sırası değil burada önemli olan  
onun ve bebeğimizin sağlığı lütfen kavga etmeyelim yoruldum artık.

Q: Ne zamandan beri Rachel umrunda oldu senin Fİnn! Bu zamana kadar nerdeydin ki!

J: Heyyy sakin olun sırası değil şimdi.

Q: İyi peki ne biliyorsanız öyle yapın ben karışmıyorum.

J: Finn ve Rachel'a öyle bir ortam hazırlamalıyız ki barışsınlar.

K: Buldummmmm 3 gün sonra Rachel'ın doğum günü biz yemeğe çıkarırız onu sonra  
Finn gelir ona şarkı söyler af diler.

F: Muhteşem bir fikir ben varım.

J: Mekanı ben ayarlarım.

Q: Ben karışmam sorumluluk sizin.

J: Hadi hayatım yapma böyle yazık değil mi şu ikisine?

Q: İlgilenmiyorumm..!

F: Tamam Q tamam anladım sende kızgınsın bana ve haklısınız dicek hiçbirşeyim yok.

Finn ayağı kalktı Rachel'ın odasına doğru yöneldi. Konuşmasa bile onu görmeliydi.**  
**Ne olursa olsun onu görmeliydi.

****Q: Heyy nereye gidiyorsun!

F: Onu görmem gerek.

Finn odaya girdi. Rachel uyuyordu. Odanın bir köşesinde pembe bir dağa benzer **  
**birşey dikkatini çekti. Bebek eşyalarıydı bunlar. Kızları için Rachel hazırlık yapıyordu.**  
**Odadaki masanın üstü bebek bakım kitapları ile doluydu. Finn Rachel'ın yatağının kenarına**  
**oturdu onu öylece seyretmeye koyuldu. Onu nasıl kırabilmişti yalnız bırakmıştı bunca**  
**zaman asla ama asla affetmicekti kendini. Rachel'a doğru eğildi yanağını bir öpücük**  
**kondurdu. Rachel kıpırdanır gibi oldu ama uyanmadı. Bu sefer Rachel'ın boynunda**  
**parlayan şey Finn'in dikkatini çekti. Geçen yıl Rachel'a verdiği yıldız şekildeki altın**  
**kolyeydi bu. Rachel hala takıyordu onu. İçini inanılmaz bir heycan duygusu kapladı.**  
**Mutlu olmuştu. Rachel ne kadar kızgında olsa hala onu seviyordu.

Q: Finn gel hadi içeri uyanıcak şimdi.

F: Tamam geliyorum.

Finn odadan çıkarken dönüp tekrardan Rachel'a baktı.

Q: Jesse biz şu hamile yogasına gidiyorduk bugün uğrayıp Rachel'ın ismini sildirir misin?

J: Olur tabi hallederim ben çıkıcaktım zaten bende.

F: Bekle bende çıkıyorum.

J: Tamam bekliyorum haydi.  
**  
**F: Quinn lütfen ona iyi bak akşam arıcam seni telefonundan kızma artık bana ne olur kaç aydır  
onu arıyordum zaten sırf hamile diye burada değilim.

Q: Tamam Finn haydi görüşürüz sonra merak etme iyi bakarım her ikisinede emin ellerde.

F: Bak birşey olur ya da birşey istediğiniz an ben hemen buradayım.

Q: Tamam Finn haydi görüşürüz.

****Finn ve Jesse Rachel'ın yoga için gittiği yere vardılar. Yoga merkezinin girişinde ki görevliye doğru**  
**yöneldiler.

F: Merhabalar biz Rachel Berry'in kaydını sildiricektik ama.

Görevli: Hemen bakıyorum 1 dakika.

Tam o sırada Finn ve Jesse görevlinin masasının orada iken yanlarında duran bir çift onlara **  
**bakıyordu.

Stacy: Merhaba ben Stacy Rachel dediğinizi duyduk.

F: E-evet ne olduda?

S: Biz yogada tanışmıştıkda bu hafta gelmedi iyidir umarım.

F: İyi dinleniyor evde.

S: Aaaaa siz eşi olmalısınız döndünüz demek Avrupa'dan ha!

F: A-avrupa mı? Aaaa evet döndüm. Evet ben eşi Finn tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.

S: Rachel yalnız gelirdi hep yogaya sizin yurtdışında olduğunuzu söylemişti.****

Hamile kadın elini tuttuğu adama dönerek birşeyler fısıldadı ama fısıldamasına rağmen **  
**ne söylediği gayet anlaşılıyordu.**  
**

- Karısını bu halde bırakıp giden adamlar var bak ben seni bırakmam karıcım.

- Haklısın hayatım bi kere bile yogaya gelmedi şuna bak. Zaten uyuşmuyorlar bile biri  
kısacık biri sırık gibi.

- Haklısın karıcım.

Finn söylediklerini duyuyordu. Rachel ile buraya gelebilirlerdi. Birlikte bebekleri için **  
**hazırlık yapabilirlerdi ve olmadı. Hepsi onun suçuydu biliyordu ve bunun için çok acı**  
**çekiyordu.

S: Neyse size iyi günler Rachel'a selamlar.

F: İyi günler!

Finn Jesse'ye döndü.

F: Ne itici tip bunlar ya dalmamak için kendimi zor tuttum.

J: Boşver değmez bile hallerine bak.

Görevli: Tamamdır bayan Berry'nin kaydı tamamen silindi.

F: Teşekkürler.

Finn ve Jesse binanın dışına çıktılar.**  
**

F: Dostum ben ayrılıyım burada sanırım azıcık alışverişe çıkmam gerek.  
**  
**J: Alışveriş mi ne alışverişi?  
**  
**F: Kızım için benimde birşeyler almam gerek değil mi?  
**  
**J: Haklısın dur bak bende seninle geliyim Rachel'ın ne alıp almadığını az çok biliyorum  
en azından.

F: Olabilir sağol.

J: Eee haydi Quinn ve Rachel'ın zorla beni her hafta soktukları mağzalara götürüyüm seni  
insan bayılıcak gibi oluyor ama bayanlar bundan nasıl zevk alıyorlar anlamıyorum!

F: Adı üstünde bayan hadi gidelim.

Finn ve Jesse bir bebek eşyaları mağzasından içeri girdiler. Tonlarca bebek eşyası vardı**  
**ve Finn'in zerre kadar bir fikri yoktu hiçbirşeyden.

F: Şimdi ne almalıyım?

J: Beşik olabilir çünkü daha almadık habire kıyafet alıyorlar. Küçük kıyafetler benim giydiğim  
gömlekten pahalı inanabiliyor musun?

F: Beşikk! İşte bu kızımıızın beşiğini ben almalıyım.

Finn hemen bir görevli buldu beşikler hakkında bir bilgi almak için yöneldi. Görevli**  
**her türlü beşiği gösterdi. Renkleri ve özellikleri değiştikçe fiyatta değişiyordu. Çeşit**  
**çeşit şey vardı. Ama ne olursa olsun kızı için en iyisi olmalıydı. Avrupa gittiklerinde**  
**10,000 $ verilmişti ona. O parayı araba için harcamayı düşünüyordu ama kesinlikle**  
**öncelikleri değişmişti şuan. İşte şimdi tam bir baba gibi hissediyordu kendini. **  
**Kızının babası ! Finn pembe üzerinde mor kelebekleri olan bir beşik seçti. Çok **  
**sevimliydi kesinlikle Rachel'da beğenicekti bunu.**  
**

Görevli: Evet efendim ne zaman yollayalım peki?

F: Ş-şey bebeğin daha doğmasına var aslında süpriz olsun istiyorum. Alıcağımız  
zaman telefon açsak getirebiliyor musunuz?

G: Tabi ne zaman isterseniz. Fişinizdeki kodu söylediğiniz sürece istediğiniz  
zaman yollayabiliriz. Adresi alıyım.

****Finn adres olarak kendi evinin adresini söyledi. Hala küs olabilirlerdi ama **  
**kızları doğman kendini affettirmeye kararlıydı ve doğduktan sonra birlikte**  
**olmalılardı.


	25. Chapter 25

BÖLÜM 25 **  
******

Evetttt bugün Rachel'ın doğum günüydü. Rachel artık 19 oluyordu. Son 1 yılda**  
**hayatında neler neler olmamıştı ki! Fİnn ile tekrar barışmışlardı. Okuldan**  
**mezun olmuşlardı. Hayali olan NY'da üniversitedeydi. En önemlisi HAMİLEYDİ!**  
**Rachel Berry, kimseye boyun eğmeyen Rachel Berry şuan bebeğinin doğumunu**  
**bekleyen Broadway yıldızı olmak isteyen Rachel Berry! Yalnız Rachel Berry. Belkide**  
**ömrü boyunca yaşayacağı zorluğu 1 senede yaşıyordu. Ama olsun bugün mutlu**  
**olmalıydı değil mi onun doğum günüydü ne de olsa. ****

Rachel sabah erkenden kalktı. Karnında da uyanmasıyla kıpırdanmalar başladı.

R: Günaydın meleğim bugün anneciğin doğum günü.( Elini karnına koydu ve okşadı)  
Sanırım uykucu teyzelerimiz daha uyanmamış.

Rachel salona doğru ilerledi. Saat yediydi. Babaları onun erken uyandığını biliyorlardı ve elbette**  
**onlar ilk kutlamak için sabah ararlardı. İlk defa ailesinden uzakta doğum gününü kutluyordu.**  
**Onları çok özlüyordu ama bu halleni görseler onun onur duydukları kızları birden utanç **  
**kaynağı olucaktı onlar için. Rachel çok üzülüyordu ailesinden uzakta bunları yaşadığı **  
**için. Herkesten çok babalarının ona kol kanat germesine ihtiyacı vardı. Ne zaman kötü**  
**birşey olsa babalarının yanında güvendeydi. Gözleri dolu dolu oldu ama ağlamamalıydı, **  
**bugün onun doğum günüydü ve doğum günü nasıl olursa bütün yıl öyle geçerdi.  
**  
**Tam o sırada cebindeki telefonun titrediğini hissetti Rachel. Evet babaları arıyordu.**  
**

- Günaydınnnnn dünyanın en muhteşem kızı!

- Günaydın babacım.

- Doğum günün kutlu olsun minik prensesimizz iyi ki doğmuşsun ve iyi ki  
sana sahibiz.

- Teşekkür ederimm. Bende size sahip olduğum için çok mutluyum.

- Eeee ilk kutlayan biz olalım diye erken aradık ama uyandırmadık değil mi seni?

- Yok babacım uyanıktım. Karnımız- karnım acıkmıştı yani kalktım.

- Eeee sabah sporlarına ne oldu her sabah yapardık formunu korumak için?

- A-aaa hala yapıyorum bugün doğum günüm diye 1 saat fazladan uyuyum dedim.

- Tabi ki de bugün istediğin herşeyi yapmakta özgürsün. Eeee sence Finn ne alır sana  
süpriz hazırlıyormudur sence?

- F-Finn mi? Aaaa tabi hayatta unutmaz yani yapıyordur birşeyler.

- İyi iyi senin için ok mutluyum kızım. Sahip oldukların o kadar güzel şeyler ki!  
Sen mutlu olunca bizde çok mutlu oluyoruz.

- Sağol babacım asıl ben size sahip olduğum için çok mutluyum.

- Bu sene görüşemedik doğum gününde ama doğum günü hediyen hazır dert etme.

- Ne gerek vardı siz benim en büyük hediyemsiniz zaten.

- Rachel sen üniversiteye başladığından beri bayağı olgunlaştın. Genç bir  
bayan oluyorsun artık. Seninle gurur duyuyoruz canım.

- Teşekkürler babacım sizi öylesine seviyorum ki!

- Gelelim doğum günü hediyene. Biliyoruz yalnız gitmek istemezsin o yüzden 2 kişilik  
Canada'ya bilet ayarladık sana! Sen ve Finn kkışın kayak yapmak için gidebilirsiniz!

- Owwwwww ne diyeceğimi bilemiyorum.

- Niye beğenmedin mi? İstediğin zaman değiştirebilirsiniz canım nereye gitmek  
isterseniz.

- Y-yok çok güzelmiş çok beğendim. Eminim Finn'de beğenir.

- Canım kapatmam gerek seni çok seviyoruz ve doğum günün tekrar kutlu olsun.

- Teşekkürler babacım bende sizi çok seviyorum.

Rachel kendini çok kötü hissetti. Ailesini çok özlüyordu ve bu durumunu öğrendiklerinde **  
**kesinlikle ona çok kızıcaklardı. Kızmaları önemli değildi ama onları hayal kırıklıığına**  
**uğratmaktansa Rachel için ölmek daha iyi bir çözümdü.****

Rachel salondaki koltuğa uzandı ve tekrardan uyumayı denedi. Ne kadar yeni uyanmışta olsa**  
**kendini inanılmaz yorgun hissediyordu. Taşıdığı sorumluluğun ağırlığı bile onu yormaya**  
**yetiyordu. Ama bugün doğum günüydü ve keyfini hiç birşey bozamazdı! Rachel tekrardan uykuya**  
**daldı. ****

Rachel etraftan sesler duyuyordu. Sadece Quinn ve Mercedes'in sesi değildi bunlar. Yavaşça**  
**gözünü açtı. Sesler mutfaktan geliyordu. Koltuktan hafifçe doğruldu mutfağa baktı. Jesse, Kurt ve**  
**Puck'da buradaydı.****

  
P: Heyyy annelerin en güzeli benim yahudi prensesim uyanmış!

K: Günaydın diva!

J: Günaydın Rachel.

R: Günaydın hepinize sabah sabah ne işiniz var burada.

P: İstemiyorsan çeker giderim ha!

R: Yok yok o anlamda demedim şaşırdım sadece.

P: İyi o zaman doğum günün kutlu olsun Berry!

Herkes teker teker Rachel'a sarıldı.

R: Hepinize çok teşekkürler. İnanın çok mutlu olduk şuan kızımla.

Q: Haydi bu kadar gevezelik yeter muhteşem bir kahvaltı hazırladık.

M: Evet haydi sofraya.

Tam o sırada kapı çaldı. Gelen Sam'di.

****S: Heyy herkese merhaba veee doğum günün kutlu olsun Rachel!

R: Heyy teşekkür ederim.

M: Haydi gel canımm herkes sofrada.

Hep birlikte kahvaltı yapıyorlardı.

J: Evet Rachel bu akşam şu sofrada gördüğün herkesle yemeğe çıkıyoruz.

R: Yemeğe mi?

Q: Evet senin doğum günü yemeğine itiraz istemez çünkü yerler ayarlandı bile.  
**  
**P: Evet Berry gelmezsen seni zorla götürmek durumunda kalıcam.

R: P-eki ama gerek yoktu cidden evdede kutlayabilirdik.

K: Olmaz sana süprizlerimiz var.

Tam o sırada Quinn Kurt'un ayağına masanın altından tekme yerleştirdi.**  
**

K: Ouchhhh!

R: Ne oldu?

K: Hiç ayağıma kramp girdi birden geçer şimdi.

Q: O zaman Rachel biz dışarı çıkıcaz hepimiz sen evde kalırsın değil mi 1-2  
saat?

R: Yok kalırım bebek değilim ben Quinn!

S: Teknik olarak burada bir bebek var ama Rachel.

R: Tamam tamam evde kalıcam ve bütün gün kanepede yatıcam iş yok .  
Tuvalete gitmek dışında aktivite yok tamam mı?

Q: İşte şimdi anlaştık.

****Herkes gitmişti. Rachel evde tek başına kalmıştı. Finn herşeyi biliyor olmasına rağmen aramıştı**  
**bile bugün. Tam Rachel bunları düşünürken evin zili çaldı. Rachel kalktı ve kapıya yöneldi.**  
**Kapıyı açtı karşısında tanımadığı biri duruyordu.

- Rachel Berry?

- Evet benim.

- Bu çiçekler size efendim şuraya imza atar mısınız?

- P-eki teşekkürler.

Rachel imzaladı ve içeri geçti. Acaba çiçekler kimden gelmişti. 20'den fazla kırmızı gül vardı.**  
**Rachel güllerin arasında ki kartı çıkardı. Okumaya koyuldu.

_**  
**__Hayatıma girdiği andan bu yana hayatımı güzelleştiren, en iyi arkadaşım, dünyada en__**  
**__çok sevdiğim insan, hayatımın aşkı ve kızımın annesi. İyi ki doğmuşsun ve iyi ki varsın.__**  
**__Bu dünya seninle daha güzel. Doğum günün kutlu olsun. Seni seviyorum...__**  
**__Finn_

****Rachel tarif edilemez duygular içerisindeydi. Finn doğum gününü unutmamıştı ve çok güzel**  
**bir karttı bu. Onu öylesine özlemişti ki. Herşeyiyle özlemişti. Onun gülümsemesini öylesine **  
**özlemişti ki. Finn'in yanındayken sanki dünyada hiç bir sorun yokmuş gibi sanki dünya**  
**onların etrafında dönüyor gibi olurdu. Rachel ağlamamaya söz vermişti ama farkında olmadan**  
**yanağından gözyaşları süzülüyordu. Hem kızı da acayip hareketlenmişti.**  
**

- Bak kızım baban doğum günümü unutmamış. Biliyorum sende tanışmayı çok  
istiyorsun onunla ama...

Artık akşam olmuştu. Quinn ve Mercedes odalarında akşam yemeği için hazırlanıyordu.**  
**Rachel sıradan birşeyler giymeye yeltenmişti ama Quinn ve Mercedes onun için bir elbise**  
**almışlardı bu akşama özel. Kurt Rachel'ın saçlarını dağınık bir şekilde topuz yaptı. Topuzun**  
**ucundan bukleleri sarkıyordu. Elbisesi diz kapağının boyunca ve şeftali rengiydi. Makyajını**  
**da şeftali tonlarında yapmışlardı. Ayağında pembe- turuncu arası babetler vardı. Üzerine beyaz**  
**örme bir şal almıştı.**  
**

K: Rachel muhteşem gözüküyorsun.

Q: Kesinlikle Rachel.

M: Birilerinin nefesini kesicek bu akşam kesin bu.****

Quinn Mercedes'İn elini cimcikledi arkadan.

M: Y-yani sevgililerimizin gözü bizim değil senin üstünde olucak.

R: Ya dedim abartı oldu diye ben gidip çıkarıcam bunu.

Q: Sakın Rachel Mercedes senin sadece ne kadar muhteşem göründüğünü söylemek istedi.  
Değil mi Mercedes?  
**  
**M: Kesinlikle Rachel sakın çıkarma muhteşem oldun bugün senin doğum günün hem.  
**  
**R: Teşekkürler kızlar siz olmasanız güzel olmazdı bu doğum günü.

Q: Eee hadi bekliyorlar bizi aşağıda.

R: Tamam gidelim.

Restarona vardıklarında buranın acayip lüks bir yer olduğunu farkettiler. Cidden muhteşem bir yerdi.**  
**Çokta sıcak bir mekandı. Masalarına doğru yöneldiler. Puck ve Sam çoktan gelmiş onları bekliyordu.**  
**

P: Woawwww Berry inanılmaz güzelsin bu akşam.

S: Kesinlikle katılıyorum Puck'a muhteşem olmuşsun.

R: Teşekkürler.

P: Bence sen hep hamile ol Rachel hamile olmak güzelleştirmiş seni.

R: Ne yani eskiden çirkinmiydim ?

P: Yok o anlamda demedim hani şimdi daha bir değişiksin nasıl denir hah olgun evet olgunsun.  
Küçük kız tavırlarından eser yok.

R: Hayat şartları be canım ne yapalım.

Bütün masa gülüştü. Yemek devam ediyordu ve saat ilerliyordu. Jesse birden kalktı ve**  
**Rachel'a doğru yöneldi.

J: Eee Rachel bana bu dansı lütfeder misin?  
**  
**R: Peki

Rachel ve Jesse sahnenin ortasına doğru ilerlediler. Hafif müzikle dans etmeye başladılar birden **  
**müzik durdu. Jesse Rachel'ın kulağına doğru eğildi.**  
**

J: Sanırım bu eli sahibine verme vakti geldi değil mi?

Tam o sırada Rachel omuzunda bir ağırlık hissetti. Yavaşça elini biri kavrıyordu. Yüzünü kaldırdı.

R: F-Finn!****

Finn Rachel'ın elini tutup onu daha da yakınına geçti. Kulağına eğildi.

F: Doğum günün kutlu olsun Rach!****

Tam o sırada müzşk başladı ve bu sefer şarkıyı söyleyen Finn'di.**  
**

_Dans eder miydin?__**  
**__Eğer sana dans teklif etseydim __**  
**__Yoksa koşar mıydın __**  
**__Asla geri dönmemek üzere? _

Rachel hala şaşkın bir haldeydi Finn'in kolları arasında dans ediyordu. Kalbi delicesine çarpıyordu ve**  
**kızı aşırı derecede hareketliydi. Onu hiç bu kadar hareketli görmemişti.

_**Ağlar mıydın?**__**  
**__**Eğer benim ağladığımı görseydin**__**  
**__**Ve bu gece benim ruhumu korur muydun?**__**  
**__**Titrer miydin**__**  
**__**Eğer dudaklarına dokunsaydım **__**  
**__**Güler miydin**__**  
**__**Oh,lütfen bunu bana söyle **_

Rachel kendini Finn'den geriye çekmeye çalıştıkça Finn daha da sıkı sarılıyordu beline. Gitmemesini**  
**istercesine. Rachel çok rahatsızdı çünkü kızı bir saniye bile durmuyordu. Karnı dalgalanıyordu sanki.**  
**

_Şimdi ölür müydün? __**  
**__Aşık olduğun kişi için __**  
**__Bu gece beni kollarına al __**  
**__Senin kahramanın olabilirim bebeğim __**  
**__Acını bir öpücükle silebilirim__**  
**__Sonsuza dek yanında olacağım__**  
**__Nefesimi kesebilirsin__**  
**__Yemin eder miydin?__**  
**__Her zaman benim olacağına dair__**  
**__Ya da yalan mı söylerdin? __**  
**__Koşup saklanır mıydın? __**  
**__Çok mu derindeyim__**  
**__Aklımı mı kaybettim? __**  
**__Umrumda değil...__**  
**__Bu gece burdasın __**  
**__Senin kahramanın olabilirim bebeğim __**  
**__Acını bir öpücükle silebilirim__**  
**__Sonsuza dek yanında olacağım__**  
**__Nefesimi kesebilirsin __**  
**__Oh, sadece sana sarılmak istiyorum __**  
**__Sadece sana sarılmak istiyorum__**  
**__Çok mu derindeyim__**  
**__Aklımı mı kaybettim?__**  
**__Umrumda değil...__**  
**__Bu gece burdasın __**  
**__Senin kahramanın olabilirim bebeğim __**  
**__Acını bir öpücükle silebilirim__**  
**__Sonsuza dek yanında olacağım__**  
**__Nefesimi kesebilirsin __**  
**__Kahramanın olabilirim __**  
**_  
**  
**Şarkı bitmişti. Rachel ve Finn birbirlerine kenetlenmişti. Rachel karnındaki hareketlenme ile**  
**kendine geldi ve Finn'in kollarından kurtulup masaya doğru yöneldi. Masada kimse yoktu.**  
**Finn Rachel'ın arkasından onu takip etti.

F: Rach 1 dakka dinler misin beni lütfen?

R: Daha ne dinlicem Finn! Sen beni terk edip gittin hemde beni dinlemeden!

F: Rach haklısın b-ben çok pişmanım

R: Pişman olman neyi değiştiriyor Finn sen bana güvenmedin ve en küçük şeyde  
kaçıp gittin.

Rachel'ın sesi oldukça gür çıkıyordu. Herkes dikkatini Rachel ve Finn' e doğru yöneltmişti. **  
**Rachel'ın karnındaki hareketlilik daha da artıyordu.

F: Rach seni aramadığım yer kalmadı döndüğümden beri ve bu hafta öğrendim ki  
hamilesin. Rach bu bizim ikimizin bebeği. Senin ve benim bizim o. Çok pişmanım lütfen.

R: Senin değil sadece ama sadece benim kızım!

F: Rach seni seviyorum hem de deliler gibi ne desen haklısın ama lütfen bir şans  
daha ver bana. Kızımız için en azından.

Rachel'ın karnındaki hareketlenme yavaş yavaş ağrıya dönüşüyordu. Bu bilindik**  
**bir duygu değiildi işte.**  
**

F: Rachel yalvarıyorum sana iste öleyim şuan şurda senin için . Sensiz bırakma beni

R: Finn..

F: Rachel lütfen bir daha şans istemek yok son şansım olsun bu ve lütfen affet beni

R: Finn...

F: Rach lütfen kızımız ikimizin olduğu bir yerde olsun seni çok seviyorum.

İşte şimdi Rachel neler olduğunu anlıyordu. Karşısında yalvaran bir Finn vardı ama onu**  
**düşünücek halde değildi. Aralıklarda karnındaki hareketlenme devam ediyordu. Bacaklarından**  
**aşağı süzülen bir şey hissetti.**  
**  
**  
**F: Rach lütfen!

R: Finnnn... Bir dakika dinler misin beni?

F: Evet dinliyorum.

R: Sanırım bebek geliyor . Suyum geldi!


	26. Chapter 26

BÖLÜM 26**  
******

Finn ne yapacağını bilemez haldeydi. Rachel panik halindeydi ama Finn ondan da **  
**panikti.**  
**

****F: Ne yapıcaz şimdi ?

R: Quinnn... Quinn'i bul banaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ( Rachel acı içinde bağırıyordu)

****Finn hemen restoranın bi ucuna koştu Quinn ve diğerleri bile birlikte geri döndü.

Q: Ne oldu tatlım ?

R: Suyum geldi Quinn !  
**  
**Q: İyi de doğuma daha 2 ay var erken değil mi!

F: Ne demek daha iki ay var !

R: Tartışmanızı böldüm biraz ama doğuruyorum ben buradaa!

J: Benim arabam otoparkta çıkartıp geliyorum hemen.

F: Olmaz olmaz o kadar vaktimiz yok taksi çevirmek daha kolay.

Q: Finn haklı.

****Rachel'ın o sırada attığı çığlık bütün salonu inletti.

F: Tamam canım gidiyoruz şimdi dayan biraz.

R: Ko-laysa gel kendin doğurrrrrrrrrr!

Q: Rachel yogada ne dediler derin derin nefes al derin derin.

****Finn o sırada Rachel'ı kucakladı kapıya doğru yöneldiler.**  
**

F: Sakin Rach bak kızımız geliyor herşey iyi olucak.

R: Ne sakini ya erken doğum yapıyorum şurada dediğin lafa bakk!

Quinn hemen bir taksi çevirdi. Quinn arkaya oturdu ve Finn Rachel'ı ona yaslanacak **  
**biçimde arkaya oturtup ön koltuğa geçti.

R: Quinn doktoru aramalısın.

Q: Hemen canım hemen arıyorum.

F: Derin derin nefes al Rach!

R: Senden nefret ediyorum Finn Hudsonnnnnnnnnnn! Senin yüzünden bu haldeyim!

Q: Finn dediklerinin hepsi acısını bastırmak için alınma yani.

R: Sakınnnnn sakınnnn bir daha 1 metreden daha yakınıma yaklaşmaaaaaa! Annecim  
yaaaaaaa!

Q: Canım doktoru aradım cevap vermiyor ama sekreteri hastanede olduğunu söyledi  
panik yapma. Derinn nefes Rachel derinn!

Rachel derin derin nefes alıyordu ama aynı zamanda acı içinde kıvranıyordu..**  
**

Q: Kaç dakkaya indi sancıların arası?

R: 5 sanırım. Quinn dayanamıyorumm!

Q: Sakin ol neler yaptık hatırla doğumu kolaylaştırıcak demişlerdi.  
Aç ayaklarını bırak yerçekimi yardım etsin sana. Şimdi ben senin sırtını ovalıcam tamam mı?

R: Tamam tamam sakin olucam tamam. Derinn derinn nefes al ver.

Q: Aynen böyle tatlım.

F: Tamam Rach gelmek üzereyiz az daha dayan.

R: Demesi kolayy bunların hepsi senin suçunnnnnn!

Q: Rachel lütfen sakin kalmaya çalış. Finn lütfen bugünlük birşey deme lütfen ya.

Taksi hızlıca yolda ilerliyordu. Finn panik halindeydi, Rachel acı içindeydi. Finn o an**  
**kendinden nefret ediyordu. Rachel 'ın hamile kalıp acı çekmesine neden olan oydu**  
**gibi hissediyordu.**  
**

Q: Rachel bak hastane gözüktü geldik canım geldik.

****Taksi hemen hastanenin önünde durdu. Finn önden inip Rachel'ı kucaklayıp acil **  
**kapısından içeri soktu.

F: Lütfen ilgilenicek kimse yok mu! Kız arkadaşım doğum yapıyor heyy hemşire!

Hemen Rachel için bir tekerlekli sandalye getirdiler. Rachel'ı boş odalardan birine aldılar.**  
**Quinn ve Finn'de onunla beraber odaya girdi. Doktor koşarak odaya geldi.

Dr.: Evet Rachel seninle daha randevumuza vardı bakalım cidden doğum başlamış mı.

R: Suyum geldi sancı aralıklarıı 4 dakikanın altına indi. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa dayanamıyorum  
artıkkkk!

Dr. Rachel 'ı muayene etti.

Dr.: Evet Rachel bunca aydır beklediğimiz ana geldik. Kızın biraz sabırsız ama olsun.  
Haydi doğuma alalım seni.

Rachel'ı doğumhaneye götürdüler. Finn ve Quinn de hazırlanıp doğuma girdiler.

Dr.: Evet Rachel başlıyoruz sakın ama sakın stres yapma bu kan basıncını arttırır ki  
bu bizim için hiç iyi olmaz.

Rachel doğumhanede acılar içinde kıvranıyordu. Bir elinden Finn bir elinden Quinn**  
**tutuyordu.**  
**

Dr.: Hazırsan ıkın Rachel kuvvetlice.

****Rachel derin derin nefes alıp itiyordu. Canı yandıkça Finn ve Quinn'in elinden destek **  
**alıyordu.

F: Hadi Rach kızımız gelicek bak !

R: Nefret ediyorum senden nefret, nefret!

Dr.: Rachel az daha sık dişini nelere dayandınız siz bak geliyor bebek. Daha da kuvvetlice  
ıkın Rachel 10 dakkaya kızını alıcaksın kucağına.

****Rachel zorluyordu kendini. Tek düşüncesi bebeğinin doğması ve yaşamasıydı.

Dr.: Kahretsin !

F: N-ne oldu ?

Dr.: Dedim ben sana bu bebeği doğurma diye. Kanaması başladı hemşire hemen kan  
ayarlayalım.

F: N-ne oluyor heyy!

R: Bebeğime birşey mi oldu? Ne olur doğsun bebeğim yalvarırım.

Dr.: Bebeğine değil ama ahh Rachel dinlemedin beni kanaman başladı.

Rachel hem acı çekiyordu hem de bir yandan ağlıyordu.

R: Quinn kızım sana emanet.

****Quinn'de ağlıyordu o sırada.

Q: Aptal kalk kendi kızına kendin bak.

Finn o an şaşkın durumdaydı ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Dr.: Evet bebeğin başı gözüküyor. Hadi Rachel az kaldı.

Tam o sırada Rachel kanaması daha da arttı.

Dr: hazırlayın kanamayı yavaşlatmamız gerek. Bir de çıkarın şu kişileri.

****Hemşire Finn ve Quinn'e doğru yöneldi.

H: Lütfen çıkar mısınız?

F: İ-iyi de niye? Rachel'ı bırakamam.

H: Lütfen belki ameliyat gerekebilir lütfen zorluk çıkarmayın.

****Hemşire Finn'i ve Quinn'i kapıya doğru itiyordu. Rachel acı içinde bağırıyordu. Finn**  
**doktorun kanlı eldivenlerini gördü.

F: Olmaz yalnız bırakamam onu!

H: Lütfen!

Finn Rachel'ın elini tutuyordu ama hemşire Finn'i itiyordu. Finn ve Rachel'ın elleri birbirinden**  
**ayrıldı.

R: Finn! Bırakma beni ne olur!

F: Rach! Buradayım canım burada seni bekliyor olucam.****

Finn ve Quinn kapıdan çıktılar. Tam kapı kapanırken bir ağlama sesi duyuldu. Evet**  
**kızı doğmuştu. Finn'in kızı doğmuştu. O ağlama seni Finn'e melodi gibi gelmişti. Kendi**  
**kızının sesiydi bu! Rachel ve Finn'in bebeğiydi bu.****

Quinn koşarak doğumhanenin önünde bekleyen Jesse'ye doğru yöneldi. Ağlıyordu.**  
**

Q: Jesse!

J: Tamam canım sakin ol. Rachel iyimi?

Q: İnat et-ti. İnatçı doğurucam dedi. Zorla zor-la dışarı çıkardılar bizi ameliyat olabilir diye  
kanlar vardı her yanında Jesse!

****Quinn Jesse'nin omzunda ağlıyordu. Finn hala olan şeyleri anlamakta güçlük çekiyordu.**  
**Doğum niye bu kadar ters gitmişti ki. Neden bu kadar panik halindelerdi, anlamaya çalışıyordu.**  
**Herkes meraklı ve endişeli bir şekilde doğumhanenin önünde bekliyordu. Finn duvara dayamış**  
**sırtını yerde oturuyordu. Başı ellerinin arasında çaresizce bekliyordu. Quinn ağlamaya**  
**devam ediyordu. Bir süre sonra bekleme odasına doğru biri belirdi.

Q: N-ne oldu Rachel iyi mi?

Dr.: Kendisi bu riskleri biliyordu. Bebek iyi sağlıklı ama bayan Berry çok kan kaybetti  
doğum sırasında. Şuan kendisine ilaç tedavisine başladık ve kan veriyoruz ama çok  
kan kaybetti iyi demek için beklememiz gerek. Kendisi şuan ameliyathanenin yoğun  
bakım ünitesinde. Bebeğe gelince prematüre bir bebeğe göre gayet sağlıklı ve büyük  
bir bebek kuvezde fazla bile kalmaz. Şuan temizleniyor getirirler birazdan.****

Finn ağlamaya başlamıştı. Neler oluyordu, Rachel neden iyi değildi ne demekti bu !**  
**

F: Quinn ne demek bu ne demek istiyorlar! Rachel'a ne oldu?

****Quinn daha da beter bir şekilde ağlamaya başladı.

J: Rachel'ın bir çeşit kan hastalığı çıktı. Düşük tehlikesi vardı ama Rachel inat etti bebeği  
doğurucam diye. İşte o kan hastalığı yüzünden ...

F: Ya ne demek inat etti! Engelleyemediniz mi! Rachel'a birşey olamamalı ben onsuz  
yapamam!****

Finn ağlıyordu hala ve kafasını duvara vuruyordu sürekli. Belli bir süre sonra bekleme **  
**odasında biri daha belirdi. Hemşireydi bu ve kucağında pembe bir örtü içinde küçük bir**  
**bebek tutuyordu.

H: Evet bu küçük kızımızın babası nerde bakalım.

Finn için o an durdu. 'Babası'. Evet bu o olmalıydı. O küçük bebeğin babası Finn'di.**  
**Finn için herşey o an bulanıklaşıyordu. Kim ne dese duymuyordu. Odada ki herkes**  
**Finn'e doğru dönmüştü.

Q: Finn gelde bak kızına melek gibi.

Finn bilinçsizce hemşireye doğru yöneldi. Hemşirenin kucağındaki bebeğe baktı.**  
**İnanamıyordu bu onun kızıydı. Farkında olmadan yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi.

F: Dünyanın en güzel şeyi bu.

Q: Finn alsana kızını kucağına!

F: Düşürmeyim şimdi b-ben tutabilir miyim?****

Hemşire Fİnn'in kolları arasına minik bebeği yerleştirdi.

F: Quinn bu muhteşem birşey dünyanın en güzel şeyi.

Finn mutluluktan ağlıyordu.**  
**

H: Evet bu kızın artık arkadaşlarının yanına gitmesi gerek ama siz lütfen gelip  
bilgilerinin doldurulması için yardımcı olur musunuz?

F: B-ben mi?

H: Siz değil misiniz babası?

F: E-evet ben oluyorum .

****Puck Finn'in omzuna elini koydu.**  
**

P: Haydi dostum kızının bilgilerini ver gel gidelim.

****Puck ve Finn hemşireyi takip ettiler. Hemşire bebeklerin bulunduğu camekan odaya girerken**  
**bir başka hemşire Finn'e doğru yöneldi.**  
**

H: Öncelikle tebrikler ama doğum belgesi için bilgilerini girmemiz gerek.

F: T-tabi.

H: Anne adı?

F: Rachel Barbra Berry

H: Baba adı?

F: Finn Christopher Hudson.

H: Evli misiniz peki?

F: H-hayır.

H: Peki bebeği vericek misiniz?

F: Tabikide hayır bebeğimizi niye verelim!

H: O zaman çocuğun soyismi olarak kimde kalıcak.

F: Şşey yani biz evlenicez zaten soyad olarak Hudson olucak.

H: Peki bebek Hudson için bir isim belirlendi mi?

F: S-sanırım hayır. Yani hiç konuşmadık.

H: Tamam o zaman belgeleri tamam tekrardan tebrikler.

****Hemşire odaya girdi. Fİnn cama yapışmış bir şekilde kızını seyrediyordu. Dünyanın**  
**en güzel şeyiydi bundan emindi. Rachel ve ona aitti bu bebek! Hemşire odaya **  
**girdi ve üzerinde birşeyler yazılı olan kağıdı benzeri bir kelepçeyi kızının bileğine taktı.**  
**Kağıtta 'Hudson' yazıyordu. Finn o an aşırı derecede gururlandı. Kızı duruyordu orada.

P: Dostum tamamen sana ait olduğuda tescillendi artık tebrikler.

****Puck Finn'e sarıldı.

F: Sağol dostum ben bunun hala olduğuna inanamıyorum.

P: Dostum bu bebek kesin senin şuna bak acayip benziyor sana. Rachel gibi esmer  
birinden süt beyazı bir bebek nasıl çıktı hayret ediyorum. Ağız burun yüz herşeyiyle  
sana benziyor bu bebek.

Evet bebek gerçektende Finn'e benziyordu. Burnu, ağızı , yüz şekilleri. Bembeyaz bir**  
**bebekti bu ve beyaz kıyafetlet içinde bir meleğe benziyordu adeta.**  
**

F: Hayır herşeyi değil. Gözleri... Gözleri aynı Rach.

****Finn kızına bakıyordu. Evet herşeyiyle ona benziyor olabilirdi ama annesi gibi insanın**  
**içini ısıtan çikolata kahvesi gözleri vardı.****

O sırada Finn'in gözünden yaşlar süzülüyordu. Hala inanamıyordu olanlara. Kızı karşısında**  
**duruyordu ve hayatının aşkı Rachel başka bir odada hayatta kalmakla uğraşıyordu.****

Finn ve Puck bebeğe bakarken yanlarına Jesse ve Quinn geldi.****

  
Q: Çok güzel birşey bu aman tanrım melek gibi şuna bak.

J: Finn bu bebek senin kopyan gibi şuna bak.

Q: Haklısın aynı Finn. Bir çocuk babasına anca bu kadar benzer.

****Şu zor durumda bile kızı ona gülümsemesi için bir an yaratıyordu. Ama şuan tek**  
**düşünebildiği Rachel'dı. Rachel'sız ne yapardı. Ona birşey olmaması için dua ediyordu.****

Ertesi sabaha kadar herkes hastanede sabahlamıştı. Günün ilk ışıkları ile hastane koridorunu**  
**aydınlatırken tek ayakta olan Finn'di. Quinn Jesse'ye yaslanmış uyuyordu. Kurt sandelyeye**  
**kıvrılmıştı. Sam ve Mercedes kafalarını dayamışlardı birbirlerine. Puck da kafasını duvara**  
**dayamış uyuyordu. Finn belki bir haber gelir diye gözünü bile kırpmamıştı gece**  
**boyunca. Arada bir bebek odasına gidip kızını seyrediyordu.****

Uzun bir gece olmuştu. Finn akşam annesine olan biteni anlatmıştı ve ailesi hemen**  
**yola çıkmıştı. Artık sabah 8 e doğru hastane hareketlenmeye başlamıştı. Finn **  
**yoğum bakım ünitesinin orada bekliyordu. İçeriye doktorun girdiğini gördü. İçi içi**  
**yiyordu. İyi bir haber çıkması içi dua ediyordu. Doktor yoğun bakımın kapısından çıktı.

F: Affedersiniz Rachel nasıl acaba?

Dr.: Tedaviye devam ediyoruz vücudun kendini toparlamasını bekliyoruz. Kesin birşey  
diyebilmem için test sonuçlarıını gelmesi gerek. Test sonuçları öğleden sonra çıkar.

F: P-peki teşekkürler.

Finn yine kafasını duvara dayamış düşünüyordu. Son 1 yılını gözden geçiriyordu.**  
**Rachel'dan uzak günlerine mi üzülsün, hamileyken kaçırdığı günlere mi yoksa hastalığı**  
**yüzünden ona destek olamamasına mı yansın. Çok acı çekiyordu. Rachel'a birşey**  
**olmamalıydı. Dayanamazdı buna. Bu düşünceler kafasından geçerken koridorda**  
**koşturan 2 kişi gördü. Bunlar annesi ve Burt'tü.

C: Finn tatlım iyi misin?

Fİnn annesine sarıldı hemen.****

  
F: Anne Rach içerde anne yoğun bakımda hepsi benim yüzümden.

C: Heyyy heyy Finn kaldır yüzünü güçlü olmalısın hiçbirşey senin suçun değil ayrıca  
Rachel iyi olucak inan bana.****

Finn kafasını annesinin omzundan kaldırdı.

F: Gel sana kızımı gösteriyim.

Finn ve Carole camın gerisindeki bebekleri izliyorlardı. Finn bileğinde Hudson yazan**  
**bebeği işaret etti. Annesi ağlamaya başladı.

F: Çok güzel değil mi?

C: Finn bu inanılmaz bir şey melek gibi. İnanamıyorum hala büyükanne oldum ben!

Carole ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Fİnn'de ağlamaya başladı.**  
**

C: Shhh! Finn yapma ama böyle senin güçlü olman gerek bak . Sen bile 19 yaşındasın  
hala bana ihtiyaç duyuyorsun. O küçüüğün şuan annesine ne kadar ihtiyaç  
duyduğunu düşün. Kaldır kafanı ve babası gibi davran. Kızın için güçlü ol.

F: Anne benimde Rachel'a ihtiyacım var ben onsuz yapamam ki!

C: Biliyorum canım biliyorum ama şu küçük için güçlü olmalıyız. O ne kadar savunmasız  
ve ağlamıyor şuan annesi yanında değilken. O bile güçlü kalmaya çalışırken sana  
böyle olmak yakışmaz oğlum. Sen artık baba oldun hem.

Finn yüzünü kaldırdı ve yüzündeki göz yaşlarını sildi. **  
**  
**  
**C: Kızın aynı sana benziyor.

F: Gözlerii.. gözleri hariç gözleri aynı Rach.

C: Haklısın gözleri aynı Rachel.


	27. Chapter 27

BÖLÜM 27****

Öğlen olmuştu. Herkes Rachel'ın iyi olması için dua ediyordu. Doktorun gelmesini**  
**Bekliyorlardı. En çokta Finn perişan olmuştu. Rachel olmadan ne yapardı. Rachel'sız**  
**bir dünya olamazdı onun için. Etrafına baktı. Herkes tedirgin ve **  
**başında Rachel'ın doktoru gözüktü. Finn'in kalbi yerinden çıkıcakmışcasına çarpıyordu**  
**Rachel'a bir şey olmaması için dua ediyordu.**  
**

Dr.: Evet Rachel'ın sonuçları geldi isterseniz odama geçip konuşalım.

Finn odaya girdi peşinden Quinn'de onu takip etti.**  
**

Dr.: Evet Rachel için riskleri en başından söyledim ve o inat etti doğurmak konusunda.  
Düşük olabilir dedim olmadı ve bebek doğdu şuanda. Rachel'da kızıda çok güçlü.  
Rachel'ın kan değerleri normale dönüyor.

F: Yani ne demek bu?

Dr.: Demek oluyor ki Rachel için bir tehlike yok. Kanaması çok fazlaydı ve fazlaca kan  
kaybetmişti. İtiraf etmeliyim kaybetmemiz onu an meselesiydi ama dayandı . Akşamda  
ilaç tedavisine başladık ve 3 ünite kan verdik. Şuan elimdeki test sonuçlarına göre  
kan değerleri normale dönüyor. Birazdan odaya alıcaz. Yorgun olduğu için uyanması  
birkaç saati alır ama iyi şuan durumu.

****Quinn ağlayarak ve gülerek Fİnn'e sarıldı.****

  
F: Tanrıya şükür. Şükür bırakmadı bizi.

Dr.: Tekrardan geçmiş olsun.

Q: T-teşekkürler peki bu hastalığının tedavisi yok mu?

Dr.: Var zaten sadece bu tedavi hamile iken yapılamıyor bu tedavi. Başladık  
tedaviye normalde doğumdan sonra 3 günde eve gidilir ama bu tedavi yüzüden  
Rachel'ı biraz hastanemizde misafir edicez.

F: Y-yok hiç sorun değil iyi olduğu sürece.****

Finn ve Quinn odadan çıktılar. Herkes odanın önünde toplanmış çıkmalarını bekliyordu.**  
**Quinn ağlamaya devam ediyordu.

C: Quinn niye ağlıyorsun yoksa-

Q: Yok yok sevinçten iyi Rachel iyi sonunda çok şükür.

Quinn gitti Jesse'ye sarıldı. Herkeste bir rahatlama oluştu.**  
**

C: Çok şükür Tanrım onu bize bağışladın.

****Puck geldi Finn'e sarıldı.

P: Gözümüz aydın kardeşim bu da bitti.

F: Bitti bitmeyede affettirme kaldı bir tek.

P: Yaparız birşeyler dert etme Rachel iyi olsunda.

Q: Rachel'ı normal odaya alıcaklarmış bugün eve gidip eşyalarını getirsek iyi olucak.

J: Olur gideriz birlikte hem de çok yorulduk dinlemiş oluruz.

F: Bekleyin bekleyin bende geliyorum sizle. Anne sen ben gelene kadar kalır mısın burada?

K: Heyy bizde varız burada siz gelene kadar burdayız hadi gidinde gelin.

F: Sağol Kurt biz hemen gidip geliriz zaten.

J: Hadi o zaman Finn

F: Geldim geldim.

Finn, Jesse ve Quinn Jesse'nin arabasına binip eve gittiler. Eve geldiklerinde Quinn apar**  
**topar Rachel odasında onun eşyalarını ve bebek eşyalarını toparlamaya başladı.**  
**Finn Quinn 'in odadan çıkmasından sonra Rachel'ın odasına girdi. Yatağına oturdu. **  
**Rachel onsuz bunca zaman burada uyumuştu. Çok kötü hissediyordu kendini onu**  
**nasıl yalnız bıraktı diye. Finn 'in dikkatini komidinin üstünde duran kalın kapaklı **  
**büyükçe bir defter çekti. Defterin ilk sayfında Rachel'ın günlüğü yazıyordu. Finn**  
**defteri alırken elinden kaydı ve yere düşürdü. Defterin içinden bazı şeyler yere **  
**döküldü. Yerden dökülen şeyleri toplamaya koyuld Fİnn. Bunlar bebeğin sologram**  
**resimleriydi ve en altta bir resim dikkatini çekti. Bu onun resmiydi. Finn'in resmi**  
**Rachel'ın günlüğünün içinden çıkmıştı. Finn aşırı derece şaşkındı. Rachel onu**  
**çok seviyordu buna emindi ve yanında değilken Rachel çok acı çekmişti belliydi.**  
**Fİnn resimleri yerine koydu. Defterin rastgele bir sayfasını açıp okumaya koyuldu.****

_****_

_**Meleğimmm,**__**  
**__**Canım kızım bak az kaldı 4 ay sonra buluşuyoruz. Az kaldı değil mi?**__**  
**__**Bende en az senin kadar heycanlıyım. Bak Quinn ve Mercedes teyzen ve Jesse dayı**__**  
**__**senin için çok sabırsızlanıyor. Tabi bende öyle **_ _**. Bugün sana o kadar güzel kıyafetler**__**  
**__**aldıkki Quinn teyzenle birlikte içinde eminim çok güzel olucaksın. Birde o yogadaki**__**  
**__**salaklar için üzülme bir daha bak ben üzülüyor muyum hiç! Biliyorum baban yanımızda**__**  
**__**değil birtanem ama her baba çocuğunu sever. Eminim bilse o da seni çok severdi.**__**  
**__**Üzülme ama herşey çok güzel olucak. Annene inanmıyor musun sen? Neyse geç**__**  
**__**oldu uyku vakti küçük hanım yarın uzun bir gün bizi bekliyor. İyi geceler bitanem **__**  
**__**seni çok ama çok seven Annen...**__**  
**_****

Finn deftere bakıyordu. Gözleri dolu dolu olmuştu. İŞte şimdi Finn buradaydı hem Rachel**  
**hem de kızı için buradaydı. Ne olmuştu da bu hallere gelmişlerdi. Birbirlerini bu kadar**  
**severken nasıl bu hale gelmişlerdi. Kendini Rachel'a ve kızına affettirmeliydi ne olursa**  
**olsun telafi etmeliydi yokluğundaki zamanı.****

Quinn elinde çanta ile kapıya geldi.

Q: Finn hadi dönme vakti çıkıyoruz.

F: Tamam geldim geldim .

****Finn yüzündeki yaşları sildi. Quinn'lerin arkasından evden çıktı. Hastane gidiyorlardı **  
**tekrardan.**  
**Koridorda Rachel'ı bekleyenlerin yanına döndüler tekrardan.**  
**

F: Eeeee ne oldu çıkarttılar mı yoğun bakımdan?

K: Evet odaya aldılar şimdi uyanmışta zaten . 2 kişi yanına girebilir dediler sadece.

P: Bence önce sen gir Finn eminim seni görmekk iyi gelicektir.

F: B-ben bilmiyorum ya istemezse?

Q: Sen gir peşinden gelicem ben. Sana ihtiyacı var şuan ne kadar gururda yapsa  
mutlu olucaktır.

F:P-peki.

Hemşire koridorda bekleyen kalabalığın yanına geldi. **  
**

H: Evet kimler geliyor benimle?

Finn ve Quinn hemşireyi takip etti. Odadan içeri girdiler. Rachel'ın bir kolunda kan torbası**  
**bir kolunada serum bağlıydı. Cidden bitkin gözüküyordu.

H: Hastamı yormuyorsunuz ve 15 dakka en fazla . Fazla kalmak yok.

F: P-peki teşekkürler.****

Rachel kafasını kapıya doğru çevirdi. Quinn ve Finn'i gördü.**  
**

R: Quinn kızım doğdu mu?

Q: Aman tanrım Rachel iyi misin?

R: İyiyim ben iyiyim. Kızım doğdu mu? Nerde o şimdi neden benim yanımda değil?

Rachel ağlamaya başlamıştı. Finn hala kapının yanında duruyordu. Quinn Rachel'ın**  
**yatağının oraya gidip elini tuttu.

Q: Rachel ama ağlama böyle. Kızın doğdu ve çok sağlıklı. Çok iyi durumda bir görsen  
o kadar güzel bir bebekki! Diğer bebekler yanında çirkin duruyor.

R: Hadi ya. Kızımı görmek istiyorum ben

Q: Getirirler canım merak etme o kadar güzel birşey ki. Hem erken doğum olmasına  
rağmen normal kiloda gibi. Düşün 9 ayda doğsa kocaman bir bebek olurmuş. Yediğin  
zeytinler işe yaramış.

Rachel ve Finn göz göze geldiler o an ama ikiside birbirine tek kelime etmedi.

R: Bir daha zeytin görmek bile istemiyorum.

Rachel gülmek için çabaladı ama ağrısı vardı.**  
**

Q: Canım evden eşyalarını getirdik. Bebek eşyalarıda tamam.

R: Sağol Quinn de biz beşik almadık daha var diye.

Q: Onu halledicem ben dert etme sen.

F: Gerek yok ben aldım 3 gün önce.

****Finn ve Rachel birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Rachel hala ağlıyordu.**  
**

Q: Ben dışarıdayım canım sizi yalnız bırakıyım.

Quinn odadan çıktı. Finn yavaş yavaş Rachel'ın yanına geldi. Rachel kafasını tam zıttı**  
**yöne çevirdi.

F: Rach iyi misin çok korkuttun bizi, daha çokta beni. Rach lütfen beni sensiz bırakma.

****Rachel ağlıyordu hala.

F: Yüzüme bakmıcakmısın Rach? Ne kadar pişman olduğumu ve ezildiğimi görmicek  
misin? Acım yanıyor Rach, seni çok özledim. Seni çok seviyorum.

R: Ne dememi bekliyorsun ki Finn.

F: Kızımızı görsen o kadar güzel ki. Ben hiç bu kadar güzel birşey. Gözleri gözleri aynı  
sen. O bizim kızımız Rach senin ve benim. Birbirimizi sevmesek olur muydu hiç?

****Rachel ağlamaya devam ediyordu.

R: Birbirimizi sevmemiz gerçekleri değiştirmiyor Fİnn. Ben sana nasıl güvenirim  
bilmiyorum.

F: Haklısın Rach haklısın ama lütfen bir şans tanı bana.

R: Bilmiyorum Finn kafam çok karışık. Tek istediğim kızımı kucağıma almak.****

Hemşire o sırada odaya girdi.

H: Evet çıkma vakti. Hastamızı yormayalım daha fazla.

****Finn eğildi ve Rachel'ı alnından öptü.****

  
F: Seni çok seviyorum Rach.

Finn odadan çıktı. Herkes dışarıda oturmuş bekliyordu.

J: Finn gel hadi kafeteryaya iniyoruz. Dünden beri birşey yemedik karnımızı doyuralım  
artık.

F: Tamam tamam. Burada Kurt annemler nerde?

K: Sence nerde olabilir bebeği izlemeye gittiler. Sonra da alışverişe gidiceklermiş  
bebek için.Ş-şey sorun değilse bende onlarla gitsem alışverişe eksikleri tamamlarız.  
Sorun olur mu ayrılmam?

F: Yok yok git sen artık yoluna girdi herşey birşey olursa ararım ben.

K: Tamam kardeşim Rachel'a iyi bak yine uğrarım ben.

F: Tamam git sen dert etme burayı.

****Finn, Puck, Jesse, Quinn , Merdeces ve Sam kafeteryaya indiler. Hepsi birer tost söyledi.**  
**2 gündür ilk defa bu kadar rahat oturuyorlardı.****

  
Q: Bitti ha !

J: Bitti rahatız sonunda Rachel iyi bebek iyi.

F: Ömrümden ömür gitti resmen.

M: Senin mi hepimizin mi!

****Tam o sırada kafeteryadaki müzik yayınından Jessie's Girl çalmaya başladı.**  
**Puck, Mercedes ve Quinn Finn'e baktılar ve kahkahalarla gülmeye başladılar.****

  
J: Niye güldüler ben anlamadım?

F: Boşver sen akılları sıra benle dalga geçiyorlar.

J: Niye ne oldu ki?

****Hala gülmeye devam ediyorlardı.

Q: Hayatım bu şarkıyı biliyor musun?

J: Evet ne oldu ki?

Quinn hala gülmeye devam ediyordu gülmekten konuşamadı.**  
**

P: Dostum birileri bu şarkıyı çok iyi bilir.

J: Hala anlamadım.

M: Siz Rachel ile çıkarken sen yoktun bir ara . Finn Rachel için Glee de söylemişti bu  
şarkıyı o geldi aklımıza.

J: Şimdi anladım.

F: Dedim işte kafa buluyorlar benle diye.


	28. Chapter 28

BÖLÜM 28****

Akşam olmuştu. Herkes 3 gündür çok yorgun düşmüştü. Finn gece Rachel'ın yanında**  
**kalıcağını söyleyip herkesi evine yollamıştı. Finn odaya girdiğinde Rachel uyuyordu.**  
**Finn odadaki sandalyeyi sessizce Rachel'ın yatağının yanına çekti. Rachel'ı seyrediyordu.**  
**O kadar masum uyuyordu ki. Tam Finn Rachel'ın saçlarını okşarken Rachel uyanmaya**  
**başladı.**  
**

F: Affedersin uyandırdım mı?

R: Sorun değil. Diğerleri nerde?

F: Eve yolladım herkes çok yorulmuştu hem senin yanında olmak istedim.

Rachel Finn'e bakıyordu. Odayı sadece dışarıdaki sokak lambalarının ışığı aydınlatıyordu.**  
**Ama yüzleri seçilebiliyordu.

F: Rach biliyorum çok hata yaptım ama özür dilerim. İnan bana senden bir daha bana bir  
şans ver demicem. İnan senden ayrı kaldığım zamanlar çok acı çektim. Ben daha önce  
böyle olmadım Rach. Kimseye bu kadar bağlı olmadım. Sensiz hayat yok gibi yaşamıyor  
gibiyim.

R: Finn...

F: Lütfen bitirmeme izin ver biliyorum bana güvenin sarsıldı ama ben sadece sadece seni  
çok sevdiğim için kıskandım Rach. Çok kıskandım senin yanında aklında benden başkası  
olmasın istiyordum. Biliyorum beni çok seviyorsun ve asla aldatmazsın

R: Finn...

F: Biliyorum aptalın önde gideniyim seni ve kızımızı hak etmiyorum ama Rach ben seni  
çok seviyorum. Sensiz ben yokum.

R: Finn...

F: Efendim?

Rachel yatağından doğruldu ve yatağın yanındaki Finn'e sarıldı.

F: Çok aptalım ben Rach!

R: Biliyorum ama benim aptalımsın ama değil mi?

F:Sadece senin aptalın. Seni çok seviyorum biliyorsun değil mi?

R: Biliyorum Finn biliyorum bende seni çok seviyorum.

Finn sarılan Rachel'ı itti onun dudaklarına hafifçe bir öpücük kondurdu.

F: Seni çok özledim Rach.

R: Bende seni özledim Finn.

****Finn kalktı ve yatağın kenarına oturdu ve uzanıp Rachel'a sarıldı.

F: Sabah kalkınca yüzünü görmeyi çok özledim, çilekli şampuanın kokusunu özledim,  
senini duymayı özledim.

****Rachel kafasını Finn'in omzuna yasladı.

R: Kızımız güzel mi Finn?

F: Güzel mi? Güzelde ne kelime Rach melek gibi ben hayatımda böyle güzel birşey görmedm.  
Aynı annesi gibi narin ve güzel.

R: Ne zaman görücem acaba onu?

F: Toparlanır toparlanmaz ama istersen yarın cazibemi kullanıp hemşirelerden onu  
getirmesini isteyim ha ?****

Rachel elliyle hafifçe Finn'in kafasına patlattı.**  
**

R: Eşek git iste o hemşirelerden o zaman!

F: Heyy heyy şaka yaptımm Rach! Benim gözüm senden başkasını görür mü hiç!

R: Görmez mi?

F: Görmez tabi kim ki o hemşireler.

****Finn tekrardan eğilip Rachel'ı öptü. Hala inanamıyordu. Rachel ile barıştı dünyalar**  
**güzeli bir kızı vardı sanırım dünyanın en mutlu adamıydı. **  
**

F: Dinlenmen gerek Rach.

R: Gitme yanımda kal yanında uyumak istiyorum.

F: Tamam buradayım asla gitmem bir yere.

Rachel başını Finn'in omzuna yasladı ve ikiside uyumaya başladı.****

Sabah olduğunda ikiside uyuyordu. Quinn odaya girdi. İkisinin birbirine sarılarak **  
**uyuyan halini görünce geri çıktı.**  
**

Q: Jesse gel gel sana bir süprizim var.

J: Ne oldu?

Q: Ya gel sen

Quinn Jesse'nin elinden tutup odaya doğru sürekledi onu. Kapıyı hafifçe aralayıp **  
**Finn ve Rachel'ı gösterdi.**  
**

J: Oh be sonunda.

Q: Değil mi sonunda yaa ! Rahatlayabiliriz artık. Haydi gel kahvaltı yapalım bunlar  
uyanana kadar.

Finn ve Rachel yavaş yavaş uyanıyordu artık. **  
**

F: Günaydın!

R: Günaydın.

F: Sabahları yüzünü görmeyi çok özlemişim.

R: Bende.

Finn eğildi ve Rachel'ı öptü.

F: Birazdan kahvaltını getirirler canım yemeğini ye ki güçlen.

R: Tamam tamam Quinn yok başıma sen kaldın.

Tam o sırada kapı açıldı ve hastabakıcılar odaya kahvaltı getirdiler. Rachel kahvaltısını**  
**bitirdikten sonra odaya Jesse ve Quinn geldi.**  
**

J: Nasılız bakalım bugün?

R: Gayet iyiyim teşekkür ederim.

Q: Gördük canım sabah zaten ne kadar iyi olduğunu.

Quinn ve Jesse birbirlerine bakıp güldüler. Tam o sırada kapı açıldı ve hemşire kucağında**  
**bebek ile içeri geldi. Rachel Finn'e döndü.**  
**

R: Finnn!

F: Yemin ediyorum hiçbir suçum yok sabahtan beri buradayım.

Hemşire Rachel'a doğru ilerledi.

H: Evet bu küçük hanım artık annesini görmek istiyormuş.****

Rachel'ın kucağına bebeği verdi. Rachel o sırada ağlamaya başladı.****

  
R: Merhaba tatlım ben annen. Finn çok güzel birşey bu!

F: Söylemiştim sana dünyanın en güzel bebeği diye.

****Rachel kucağındaki kızını seyrediyordu. Hala ağlıyordu ama bunlar mutluluk göz yaşlarıydı.**  
**Jesse hemen bir kamera çıkardı ve Rachel ile bebeği çekmeye başladı. Finn Jesse'ye**  
**doğru yöneldi.**  
**

F: Dostum yanlış anlama ama ben çeksem nasıl olur ?

J: Yok artık bunun olması gerekti. Sonunda barıştınız yani.

****Finn Jesse'nin sırtına elini koydu Jesse kamerayı Finn'e verdi. Finn kamerayı Rachel'a **  
**yöneltti. Kızını ve Rachel'ı çekiyordu.

R: Babaya merhaba de hayatım.

****Rachel kucağında ki kızının elini oynattı.Finn elinde kamera ile odada dolanmaya başladı.**  
**

F: Evet kızım bu senin ilk video kaydın. Babaya merhaba de bakalım. Bak bu Quinn  
teyzen ve yanında ki Jesse dayın. Kocaman bir aileye geldin sen şuanda.

****Tam o sırada odaya Kurt, Carole ve Burt girdi.**  
**

F: Bak kızım bunlarda büyükanne, büyükbaba ve amcan. Merhaba de onlara.

Carole Rachel'ın yanına yöneldi. **  
**

C: Canım tebrik ederim muhteşem güzellikte birşey bu değil mi?

R: Aynen öyle.

K: Heyy bende bakıcam yiğenime!

R: Bak amcası ne kadar güzel değil mi?

K: Annesi bir diva babasınında sesi fena sayılmaz bu çocuun sesini merak ediyorum.  
Bakmışsın seni geçmiş ha Rachel!

Odadaki herkes gülüşüyordu. Finn kamerayı kapatıp Rachel yatağının kenarına oturdu.**  
**Rachel hala kucağında bebeğini tutuyordu. Herkesin keyfi gayet yerindeydi. O sırada**  
**hemşire odaya girdi.

H: Evet artık annesi bebeğimizin dosyasını tamamlamamız gerek hemde sağlık bilgilerini  
vermek için geldim. 7 aylık olmasına rağmen 51 cm doğdu. Büyüdüğü zaman uzun bir  
kız olucak belli.

****Herkes Finn'e doğru döndü ve güldü.

H: Evet doğum belgesi için bütün bilgilerimiz tamam da isim kısmı eksik kaldı.

R: Ben hiç düşünmemiştim isim!

F: Bilmiyorum kabul eder misin ama ben düşündüm bir isim.

R: Söyle bakalım.

F: Ben ve kızım yeşil zeytini çok seviyoruz ya bende zeytini çağrıştırsın, zeytin ağacı  
gibi duru bir güzelliiği olsun diye Olivia ismini düşünmüştüm ama ne dersin ? Beğenmediysen  
koymayabilirsin.

R: Yok yok çok güzel bir isimmiş. Olivia! Merhaba Olivia .

H: O zaman Olivia yazıyorum.

R: Hayır dur! Olivia Carole olsun.

****Carole Rachel'a döndü.**  
**

C: Canım bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin?

R: Eminim muhteşem bir büyükanne olursun Carole !

****Carole Rachel'a sarıldı.

H: İsim işide tamam o zaman Olivia Carole Hudson. İyi günler.

R: Hudson?

Finn o sırada dizinin üstüne çöktü Rachel ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Cebinden **  
**bir kutu çıkardı.

F: Hayatımın aşkı, yaşama sebebim , minik kızımın dünyalar güzeli Barbra  
Berry aptal ama sana deliler gibi aşık Finn Hudson yani benimle evlenir misin?****

Rachel ağlamaya başladı.**  
**

F: Y-yanlış birşey mi söyledim Rach?

R: Yok hayır ben sadece s-sadece çok mutlu oldum.

F: Yani cevabın evet öyleyse?

R: Elbette evet!

****Finn kalktı önce Rachel'ı öptü sonra kucağındaki minik Olivia 'nın başına minik bir **  
**öpücük kondurdu. Kutudaki tek taşı Rachel'ın parmağına taktı.

F: Çok seviyorum sizi Rach!

R: Bizde seni çok seviyoruz canım.


	29. Chapter 29

BÖLÜM 29

Finn

****

Gece yarısını geçti saat sanırım. 8 gündür hastanedeyiz. 8 gün! Rachel tedavisinin **  
**bitmesini bekliyoruz. Tabiki hastanede olmamız işime geliyor çünkü Puck ve Lauren **  
**ayrı eve çıkmaya karar verdiler ve Kurt benim evi tekrardan düzenliyor. Rachel ve bebek **  
**için. Hastaneden çıkınca elbette benimle yaşayacaklar. Rachel ile nişanlandık ne de olsa.**  
**Hepimiz için en iyisi bu. Rachel'ı çok seviyorum ve bana dünyanın en güzel hediyesini**  
**verdi.****

Rachel'ı izlemekten kendimi alamıyorum şuanda. Melek gibi uyuyor. Oda sessiz, hastahane**  
**sessiz. Olivia beşiğinde uyuyor. O kadar küçük ki dokununca canı yanıcak diye korkuyorum.**  
**Sokak lambasının ışıkları odayı hafiften aydınlatıyor. Hastahanede olmanın tek kötü**  
**yanı 8 gündür sandalyede uyuyorum her yanım ağrıyor. Ama değer Rach ve kızımı yalnız**  
**bırakamam. Kızım evet benim kızım! Rachel ve benim kızım. Hala inanamıyorum. Birgün**  
**Rachel'ı buluyorum ve haftasına kızımız doğuyor. Hayat bazen beklenmedik süprizlerle**  
**dolu oluyor. Ama bu süpriz cidden çok güzel. ****

Odadan sesler geliyor. Olamaz Olivia uyanıyor Rachel'ı uyandırıcak. Olivia'a doğru yöneliyorum.**  
**Minik kızım cidden uyanmış minik sesler çıkarıyor. Olivia'yı kavrayıp kucağıma alıyorum.**  
**O kadar minik ki kolumun yarısı kadar bile yok. Aman tanrım ben Finn Hudson baba oldum**  
**woooaaaa inanamıyorum hala. Olivia minik parmakları ile karnın üzerinde gezer parmağımı**  
**kavrıyor. Elimi bir parmağımı zor kavrıyor. Gözlerini yavaş yavaş açabiliyor artık.**  
**O güzel çikolata kahvesi gözleri ile bana bakıyor. Rachel'ın gözleri, benim Rachel'm gözleri**  
**ile bana bakıyor. Rachel'ı uyandırmaması için Olivia 'yı kucağımda sallayarak odada dolanıyorum.**  
**Hala küçük sesler çıkarıyor ama kucağımda olmaktan mutlu gibi sanki.

'' Tatlı kızım mı uyanmış benim.'' fısıldadım.

Olivia ile bütün odayı turluyoruz resmen ama uyumak bilmiyor.

'' Minik Olivia neden uyumuyor acaba babası ona masal anlatsın mı bakalım?''. Eğilip**  
**o küçücük başına dudaklarımın ucuyla değip öpüyorum. İncilicek diye ödüp kopuyor.

''Bir varmış bir yokmuş günlerden bir gün Finn adında bir adam varmış. Okulunun en popüler  
çocuğuymuş. Bir gün sebepten dolayı okulda Glee kulübü diye bir yere katılmış. Önce katılmak  
istememiş ama hayatının en doğru kararını vermiş meğerse farkında değilmiş. Sonra  
orada çok konuşan ama muhteşem biri ile tanışmış. Onun ismi Rachel'mış. Rachel ona  
önemli olanın popülerlik olmadığını ve onu tanıdığını söylemiiş ama aptal Finn bunu önce  
anlamamış sonra farketmiş ki Rachel'a aşık olmuş ama artık çok geçmiş. Rachel başkası  
ile birlikteymiş. Sen de bozuldun değil mi kızım inan bende o an çok bozulmuştum. Neyse  
sonra Finn Rachel'a sevdiğini söylemiş ve onlar beraberlermiş artık.'' fısıldayarak anlatıyordum.****

Aşağı doğru Olivia'a baktım. Olivia'nın gözleri yavaş yavaş kapanıcak ama hava uyumamak **  
**için direniyor.

'' Sonra Finn çok büyük bir hata yapıp Rachel'ı üzmüş o da Finn'i üzmek için yanlış birşey  
yapmış ve ayrılmışlar. Ama hala birbirlerini çok seviyorlarmış. Sonunda Finn Rachel  
olmadan yaşayamayacığını anlamış ama yine aptalmış ki Rachel'ı bu sefer çok üzmüş.  
Sonra tekrardan barışmışlar. Çok mutlularmış sonra Finn bu sefer Rachel'ı kıskanmış ve  
hayatının en büyük hatasını yapıp çekip gitmiş. Bu Finn çok aptal değil mi? Bİliyorum  
birşey demene gerek yok kızım. Sonra Finn geri dönüp bakmış Rachel yok. Her yerde onu  
aramış bulamamış. Birgün Rachel ile karşılaşmış. İnanamamış Rachel'ın karnının içinde  
bir melek varmış. Sonra birgün bu melek doğmuş ismi Olivia olmuş. Annesi ve babası  
onu çok sevmiş. Olivia'da masal sonunda uyumuş.''

Olivia kollarımda uyuyordu. Melek gibiydi. Bembeyaz tulumu içinde cidden dünyada ki**  
**bir melek gibiydi. Alnından öpüp yavaşça beşiğe bıraktım. Rachel'ın yatağına doğru**  
**yöneldim. Eğilip dudağına bir öpücük kondurdum. Tanrım çok seviyorum onu. Tam **  
**geri çekilirken bir el elimi kavradı.

'' Rach... Özür dilerim uyandırmak istememiştim''

'' Uyumuyordum zaten çok güzel bir masal dinliyordum'' dedi ve bana gülümsedi bana.

'' Yaa güzel buldun demek?'' gülümsedim.**  
**  
'' Bu Finn çok mu seviyor Rachel'ı?''

'' Çok ne kelime deliler gibi aşık!'' dedim. Rachel kollarını boynuma doladı ve yakınına çekti**  
**beni.

'' Rachel'da onu çok seviyormuş. '' dedi ve dudaklarını benimkine değdirdi ve öptü.  
Dudaklarını hissedebiliyordum. Her zaman ki gibi çok yumuşaktı. Gözlerimi açıp geri  
çekilip Rachel'ın gözlerinin içine baktım.

'' Uyuman gerek Rach'' dedim.

'' Yanımda kal Finn.''

Gözlerinin içine baktım. Onunla uyumak istiyordum. Her sabah kalkınca onun yüzünü**  
**görmek istiyordum. Rachel'a zarar vermeyecek şekilde yatağa uzandım. Kollarımı Rachel'ın**  
**çevresine doladım. Rachel başını göğsüme yasladı. Saçlarını okşuyordum. Tanrım saçlarını**  
**kokusunu bile özlemişim. Rachel yavaş yavaş uykuya dalmaya başladı. Başından öpüp**  
**bende uykuya dalmaya başladım.****

Sabah Olivia'nın ağlaması ile ikimizde uyandık. Her sabah aynı olaylar. Olivia ağlar biz**  
**kalkarız sonra Rachel Olivia'yı emzirir ve küçük hanım uyumaya devam eder.

'' Sanırım birilerinin karnı acıkmış.'' mırıldandı Rachel uykuyu bir sesle. Yavaş yavaş**  
**hareketlendiğini hissediyordum kollarım arasında.**  
**

Kalkıp Olivia'yı beşiğinden aldım. **  
**

'' Günaydın prenses. Seni anneye verelimde karnın doysun.'' eğilip Olivia'nın alnından öptüm.**  
**Yavaşça onu Rachel'ın kolları arasına bıraktım. Bu manzarayı izlemeye bayılıyorum.**  
**Aşık olduğum insan ve kollarında bizim kızımız.

****Rachel t-shirtini kaldırdı ve Olivia'yı göğsüne yaklaştırdı ve emzirmeye başladı.

'' Kendimi bazen süt fabrikası, sağılacak inek gibi hissediyorum.''

'' Hiç böyle güzel göğüslü inek görmemiştim hayatımda keşke bende faydalanabilsem.''  
güldüm.

'' Finn! Hiç komik değil ayrıca sapıklaşma lütfen.''

'' NE! Aylardır el sürmüyorum sana özledim seni Rach.''

'' Bak kucağımda kim var. Sanırım biraz daha beklemek zorundasınız bay Hudson.'' dedi Rachel.

Tanrım cidden Rachel'ın kollarım arasında olmasını özledim. Şu halimize bak anne baba olmuşuz.

'' Şu halime bak Finn tamamen felaket.'' homurdandı Rachel.

'' Ne varmış halinde ?'' ki bence eski haline göre kat kat iyi.

'' Kilo aldım, saçlarım dağınık, pijamayla geziyorum sürekli. Felaket durumdayım.''

Yanına gidip Rachel'ı öptüm. Yüzünü avuçlarım içine alıp gözlerinin içine baktım.**  
**

'' şişman değilsin. Şuan bence eski haline göre harikasın. Liseli çocuk halinden  
kıvrımlı bir bayana dönüştün, göğüslerin büyüdü ve benim en çok sevindiğim olay bu.  
Şuan ne kadar sexy olduğunu söylememe gerek yok sanırım Rach! kıyafetleri dert  
etme eve gidince toparlanır. Ama yalvarıyorum şuan ideal halindesin ne olur kilo veripte  
şuan ki halini bozma.'' sırıttım. Rachel boştaki eliyle göğsüme vurdu yavaşça.

'' Çok kötüsün Finn. 10 kilo aldım en azından bir 5 kilo vermem gerek.''

'' Bence yok ama sen bilirsin. 5'ten fazla vermek yok!''

O sırada Olivia doymuş olucak ki Rachel Olivia'yı çekti göğüsünden ve üstünü düzeltti.****

  
'' Birileri gayet mutlu halinden sonunda doydu.'' dedim.

Rachel Olivia'yı kollarında sallamaya başladı uyuması için. Olivia uyumamak için her zaman**  
**ki inatçılığını gösteriyordu. Bu huyu sanırım Rachel'a çekmiş.

'' Bana bırak Rach.''

Olivia'yı Rachel'ın kucağından alıp kollarım arasına yerleştirdim. Ve uyuması için şarkıya**  
**başladım.

_Ne kadar sevimli değil mi __**  
**__Ne kadar harika değil mi__**  
**__Hiç ummazdım sevgimizle__**  
**__Bu kadar sevimli birini yaratabileceğimizi __**  
**__Ama sevgiyle yaratılmış, ne kadar sevimli değil mi__**  
**__Ne kadar güzel değil mi __**  
**__En mükemmel melek gibi__**  
**__Öyle mutluyum ki__**  
**__Kutsandık Tanrı tarafından__**  
**__İnanamıyorum Tanrı'nın__**  
**__bizim vasıtamızla__**  
**__Bir hayat yarattığına__**  
**__Ama sevgiyle yaratılmış__**  
**__Ne kadar sevimli değil mi__**  
**__Ne kadar sevimli değil mi__**  
**__Hayat ve sevgi birdir__**  
**__Londie, aslında gerçekleştirilemezdi__**  
**__Sen olmasaydın taşıyan_

O an dönüp Rachel'a baktım. Gurur duyan ve ağlayan gözlerle bana bakıyordu. Şarkıya**  
**devam ettim.  
_  
Ne kadar sevimli__**  
**__Yaratılmış sevgiden_

Eğilip kollarım arasındaki Olivia'ya baktım. Melekler gibi uyuyordu. Beşiğine yerleştirdim.**  
**Sonra Rachel'a yönelip ellerimle yüzündeki yaşları sildim.**  
**

'' Neden ağlıyorsun Rach?''

'' Mutluluktan. Kıızım babasının kucağında, babası ona şarkı söylüyor ve o da uyuyor.  
Finn seni böyle görmek için yanımızda olman için ne kadar dua ettim bilemezsin.''

Rachel bana baktı. O an çikolata kahvesi gözlerinin içinde kayboldum resmen. Rachel'ın**  
**yüzünü ellerim arasına alıp dudaklarına oradan yanağına öpücükler konduruyordum.**  
**Göz yaşlarının tadını alabiliyordum. Sonra Rachel'ın başını alıp göğsüme yaslayıp sarıldım.**  
**

'' Biliyorum Rach biliyorum. Özür dilerim herşey için ama şimdi buradayım sizinleyim,  
hiç biryerede gitmiyorum.'' dedim ve eğilip Rachel'a baktım. Bana gülümsüyordu.**  
**  
'' Seni çok seviyorum Finn Hudson.''

'' Ben de seni çok seviyorum Rachel Berry , ikinizide çok seviyorum.''****

Eğilip Rachel'ı dudaklarından öptüm.


	30. Chapter 30

BÖLÜM 30****

_**  
**__**Rachel**_****

10 gündür hastanedeyiz ve artık eve gitmek istiyorum. Sıkıldım hergün aynı şeyleri görüp**  
**, hareketsiz yatmaktan. Finn, Carole, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes ... Hiç kimse hareket etmeme**  
**izin vermiyor. Çok sıkıldım. Olivia'yı emzirme işi olmasa bu yatağa bağlayacaklar **  
**neredeyse beni. Arkam çok acıyor. Doğumdan sonra aşırı derecede acıyor. Dikişlerim **  
**bugün alınıyor artık. Ohhh beee! Kurtuluyorum artık şu hastaneden. Sabah olmasını iple**  
**çektim dün akşam. ****

Odada herkes birşeyle uğraşıyor. Finn Olivia'nın başını omzuna yaslamış odada geziniyor.**  
**Küçük kızımızın gaz sancısı var biraz. Gözüm dalıyor onları izlemeye. Muhteşem bir manzara.**  
**7 ay bu manzarayı görmeyi nasıl iple çektim. Finn aşık olduğum adam, lisenin ilk günü**  
**görüp bir an bile sevmekten vazgeçmediğim adam... Şuan kızımız onun kucağında!**  
**Ben onları izlerken suratıma yayılan gülümsemeyi engelleyemiyorum. Finn o sırada**  
**dönüp bana bakıyor. O da gülümsüyor hem gözleri hem dudakları ile. Kurt ve Carole**  
**odada ki süsleri ve hediye gelen eşyaları toparlıyorlar. Quinn ve Jesse benim eşyalarımı**  
**dolaptan alıp çantaya yerleştiriyorlar. Oooo kahretsin!**  
**  
'' Quinn biz daha bebek arabası, anakucağı felan hiç birşey almadık nasıl halledicez onları?''

'' Meraklanma sen bir eve yerleşte gerisi basit. Ben halledicem tatlım onları.'' deyip **  
**omzuma dokundu Quinn.****

Herkes benim için birşeyler yapma çabası içinde. Bugün sonunda çıkıyorum buradan**  
**ama hala aklıma takılan bir konu var. Finn ile nişanlandık doğru ama buradan çıkınca**  
**ben Quinn'in evine gidicem ve bana benimle yaşar mısın bile demedi. Acaba sırf bebek için**  
**mi evlenme teklif etti bana ? Offf bu hamilelik etkileri hala geçmedi hala durup durup**  
**endişeleniyorum, durup durup ağlıyorum. ****

Odanın karmaşası içinde kapının açıldığını duyuyorum. Mutlu bir suratla doktorum içeri**  
**2 hemşire ile birlikte giriyor.**  
**  
'' Günaydın herkese bakıyorum gitmek için hazırlanıyorsunuz ama bakalım ben izin veriyor muyum ha?  
Rachel gidebilir ama Olivia'yı hiç biryere bırakmayız. Bu hastane hiç bu kadar güzel bir  
bebek görmedi o bizim kızımız olucak artık.'' diyor Dr. Cameron.**  
**

Odadaki herkes bu söylediği ile birlikte kahkaha atıyor. Annelik mi bilemem ama dünyanın**  
**en güzel bebeği cidden bunu inkar edemem. O sırada Finn'e bakıyorum ama Finn **  
**gülmüyor. Kucağında Olivia ile bana doğru gelip kolunu omzuma doluyor.**  
**

'' Kızımı burada bırakmaya hiç niyetim yok. Bebek odası yeterince erkek bebekle dolu  
zaten kızımı onların içinde bırakamam.'' diyor Finn. ****

Bunu gayet ciddi bir şekilde söyledi. Hala şaşkınlık içerisindeyim. Olivia büyüyünce **  
**resmen babasının kızı olucak. Finn'in bana karşı çok korumacı tavrına alışığım ama**  
**Olivia için daha da fazla olucağa benziyor. Finn'in t-shirtinden çekip kulağını yakınıma**  
**yanaştırıyorum.**  
**  
'' Olivia'nın lisede senden çekeceği var'' diye fısıldıyorum kulağına. Finn yüzünü bana **  
**dönüp dudaklarıma hafiften öpücük konduruyor. Sonrada gülümsüyor.

'' Lisede erkek arkadaşı olmayacağı için bir sorun görmüyorum ben.'' diyerek bana bakıp**  
**gülümsüyor. ****

Olivia'nın cidden babasından çekeceği var. **  
**  
'' Evet bakalım Rachel ve Olivia sizi görmekten çok sıkılmış azıcık dışarım alalım sizi.  
Bakalım bu iki hanımda eve gitmeye hazırlarmıymış.''

Finn homurdanarak Olivia'yı beşiğine koydu. Bana dönüp alnımdan hafifçe öptü.**  
**  
'' Dışarıda sizi bekliyor olucam Rach.''

'' Biliyorum'' deyip Fİnn'e gülümsüyorum.

Herkes yavaş yavaş odadan çıkıyor. Odada kızım ben Dr. Cameron ve hemşireler kalıyor.**  
**

'' Evet Rachel geriye yaslan ve bacaklarını aç bakalım dikişler ne durumda. İyileşmeye  
başlamışsa dikişlerini alıp seni eve yollayabiliriz bugün.''

Geriye yaslanıp bacaklarımı açıyorum. Yaslanmamla birlikte arkam daha da acıyor.**  
**Doktor soğuk bir metali cildime değdiriyor. Canım yanıyor yatağın üstündeki çarşafı elimle**  
**kavrıyorum.**  
**

'' Biliyorum acıyor Rachel ama dayan az kaldı.''

Dayanmaya çalışıyorum cidden ama cidden çok acıyor. Ama doğumda çektiğim acının**  
**yanında bir hiç gibi. Yavaş yavaş içimden birşeyler çekildiğini hissediyorum. Evet sonunda**  
**dikişlerim alınıyor ve eve gidebilicem.**  
**

'' Evet Rachel dikişlerini aldık. Ağır kaldırmak, iş yapmak veya kendini zorlamak yok.  
Eğer kendini zorlarsan tekrardan kanaman başlar daha da uzun hastanede tutarım seni  
haberin olsun. Şimdi küçük hanımın kontrollerini yapalım bakalım.''

Rahatlamış hissediyorum kendimi. Bacaklarımı yavaşça indiyorum. Arkam hala acımaya **  
**devam ediyor. Ama rahatlıyorum azda olsa. Doktor kızıma doğru yöneliyor. Hemşirelerin**  
**yardımı ile Olivia'nın pembe tavşanlı tulumunu üstünden çıkarıyorlar. Olivia ağlamaya**  
**başlıyor. Dayanamıyorum kızımın ağlamasına. İçim parçalanıyor. O ağlayacağına 10 tane**  
**daha doğuma girmeyi yeğlerim. Doktor dikkatlice Olivia'nın kilosu ve boyunu ölçüyor.**  
**Olivia tam ağlamayı kesicekken steteskobun çıplak cildine değmesi ile birlikte tekrardan**  
**odayı inletiyor. Dayanamıyorum kızıma. Yanına gidip kucağıma alıp sarılmak istiyorum ona.**  
**Olivia'nın kontrolleri bittikten sonra hemşireler Olivia'yı giydirmeye başlıyorlar. Olivia**  
**hala ağlamaya devam ediyor.****

  
'' Olivia'da tamam öğleden sonra 2 gibi çıkabilirsiniz. 1 hafta sonra kontrollere bekliyorum  
Rachel tamam mı?'' deyip gülümsüyor Dr. Cameron bana. Olivia beşiğinde ağlamaya**  
**devam ederken doktor ve hemşireler odadan çıkıyor. Çıkmaları ile birlikte odaya ilk giren**  
**Finn oluyor.****

  
'' İyi misin Rach? Çıkıyor musun bugün artık?''

'' İyiyim Finn beni boşver şimdi lütfen Olivia'yı ver bana''****

Finn Olivia'nın beşiğine doğru yönelip ağlayan bebeğimi kucaklayıp benim kollarıma veriyor.**  
**Olivia'ya bakıp ellerimi hafifçe o küçük bedeninde gezdiriyorum. Cidden çok küçük, çok**  
**kırılgan ve narin. Dünyanın en inanılmaz şeyi. Finn ve benim yarattığım birşey bu. **  
**Olivia kucağıma gelmesi ile ağlamasını kesiyor. O hafifçe açabildiği gözleri ile bana bakıyor.**  
**O gözlerinin içinde kayboluyorum sanki. Biliyor sanki annesi olduğumu. Süt kokuyor**  
**Olivia'ya. Bembeyaz cildi, çikolata kahvesi gözleri ile melek gibi kızım. Gülümsememe**  
**engel olamıyorum. Yanağımdan yaşların süzüldüğünü hissediyorum. Mutluluk göz yaşları**  
**bunlar. 7 ay çektiğim sıkıntıların karşılığını kat kat alıyorum. O sırada omuzlarımda bir**  
**ağırlık hissediyorum. Kafamı kaldırıp bakıyorum Finn kolunu omzuma dolamış bize bakıp**  
**gülümsüyor. Eğilerek başımı öpüyor.

'' Seni çok seviyorum Rach, herşeyden çok. Sen benim herşeyimsin.'' diye fısıldıyor **  
**kulağıma Finn. Dönüp ona gülümsüyorum.

'' Bende seni çok seviyorum Finn.'' Finn eğilip dudaklarıma hafifçe bir öpücük konduruyor.**  
**O sırada Olivia vızıldamaya başlıyor.

'' Olivia seni de çok seviyorum tatlım'' diyip kızımın alnından öpüyorum.**  
**

'' Evet kumrular bozmayın bu halinizi fotografını çekmek istiyorum.'' diyor Kurt.

****Finn kollarını daha sıkı doluyor omuzumda. O an Kurt fotografımızı çekiyor.

'' Finn tatlım herşey hazır artık çıkabiliriz.'' diyor Carole çantaları yan yana dizerken.

'' Tamam o zaman ben Rach için tekerlekli sandalye ayarlayıp geliyorum hemen.'' Finn**  
**koşar adımla odadan çıkıyor.  
**  
**Finn odaya geri döndüğünde sandalyenin bir ucunda pembe bir balon bağlı. Elindede bir**  
**buket kırmızı gül var.

'' Bu güller sizin için bayan Berry dünyanın en güzel sevgilisi ve annesi için. Bu balonda  
küçük bayan Hudson için dünyanın en güzel ve sevimli bebeğine.'' deyip başımdan **  
**öpüyor beni Finn. Finn yardımı ile sandalyeye oturuyorum sonra Olivia'yı kucağıma verip**  
**bana gülümsüyor .  
**  
**Hastaneden çıkınca direk Finn'in kamyonetini görüyorum kapıda. Sanırım o götürücek bizi.**  
**Bebeği Carole'a verip arabaya binmek için Fİnn'in elini tutup destek alıyorum ondan.**  
**Arka koltuğa oturuyorum. Carole kucağıma tekrar kıyafeti ile uyumlu pembe tavşanlı**  
**battaniyesi içindeki Olivia'yı kucağıma veriyor. Sonra Finn arabaya binip arkaya**  
**dönüp bize gülümsüyor.**  
**

'' Prensesler prensiniz hizmetinizde. Sizi saraya götürmek için atıyla sizi almaya geldi.''

'' Biraz kahverengi bir at ama biz sanırım beyaz düşünebiliriz bunu. '' diye Finn'e bakıp**  
**kıkırdırıyorum. Eeee artık yola koyuluyoruz. Finn normalde hızlı araba kullanır ama**  
**inanılmaz derece yavaş gidiyoruz şuanda. Olivia'ya çok düşkün olacağa benziyor Fİnn.**  
**Kızımda ona benziyor zaten ki ben bundan hiç şikayetçi değilim. Camdan dışarıyı **  
**seyrediyorum. Bİr dakka yanlış birşey var Quinn'lerin evi bu tarafta değil.

'' Finn Quinn'lerin evi geride kaldı nereye gidiyoruz biz?''

'' Rach kendin söylüyorsun Quinn'lerin evi diye. Biz kendi evimize gidiyoruz.''

'' Kendi evimiz ? Bir an Quinn'lere gidiyoruz seninle aynı evde olmayacağız sanmıştım.''

'' Rach bunca ay senden tek kelime haber alamadım deliye döndüm, seni çok özledim ve  
sana deliler gibi aşığım seni bulmuşken senden ve kızımdan ayrı 1 saniye bile geçirmek  
istemiyorum.''****

O an gözümden yaşlar süzülüyor.**  
**

'' Seni çok seviyorum Finn Hudson.'' diyorum.

'' Ben sizi daha çok seviyorum Bayan Berry. İşte evimize geldik.''

Burası Finn ve Puck'ın yaşadığı apartman dairesi. İyi de Puck ve biz aynı evde nasıl olucak.**  
**

'' Finn peki Noah?''

'' Lauren ile ayrı bir eve çıktılar. Bizim yüzümüzden sanma daha dünden razıydı ayrı eve  
çıkmaya.'' gülüyor.**  
**

Evin kapısına geldiğimizde Fİnn elleri ile gözümü kapatıyor.

'' Finn!''

'' Shhh Rach. Sana bir süprizim var.''****

Fİnn'in tek eli ile omuzlarımdan tutup beni yönlendirmesi ile yürüyorum. Artık Finn'in **  
**arkadan ittirmediğini hissediyorum. Yavaş yavaş gözlerimin üzerindeki baskı azalıyor.

'' Artık gözlerini açabilirsin Rach. Evine, evimize tekrardan hoşgeldin.''

Yavaşça gözlerimi açıyorum. Aman tanrım burası benim aylarca önce bıraktığım yerden**  
**çok farklı. Etrafa göz atıyorum . Toplu ve temiz. Mutfakta yeni bir buzdolabı ve bulaşık**  
**makinesi görüyorum. Finn ve Puck genelden dışarıdan söyledikleri için bunlara**  
**ihtiyaç duymazdı.**  
**

'' Daha hiçbirşey görmedin gel benimle.'' deyip elimden tutup arkadaki yatak odasının**  
**oraya götürüyor beni Finn.****

Aman tanrım yatak odası tamamen değişmiş. Finn yattığı yatak yerinde şimdi çok daha **  
**büyük ve yeni bir yatak duruyor. Oda gayet düzenli ve toplu. Odanın solunda olmayan **  
**birşey dikkatimi çekiyor. Aman tanrım çok güzel birşey bu. Pempe renkte bir beşik ve**  
**üzerinde mor kelebekler var. Beşiğin başında yaldızla yazılmış bir ' Olivia' kelimesi var.**  
**Çok güzel birşey bu. Kucağımda uyuyan Olivia'yı kendi beşiğine bırakıyorum.**  
**  
'' Kızım artık kendi yatağından uyucak.'' diyorum o sırada Finn kollarına omzuma dolayıp**  
**yakınına çekiyor beni.

'' Beğendin mi?''

'' Beğenmek mi çok güzel birşey bu Finn!'' deyip ellerimi boynuna dolayıp yakınıma çekip **  
**öpüyorum Finn'in.

'' Oowww yavaş Rach . Birşey daha göstermek istiyorum sana gel.'' diyip elimden tutup**  
**eskiden Noah'ın odasına götürüyor beni. Ama şimdi kesinlikle Noah'ın odası olamaz **  
**burası. Kapıda '' Prensesimin Odası '' yazan bir yazı var. Olivia'nın odası galiba burası.**  
**Odaya girdiğimizde gözlerime inanamıyorum. Beşiği ile uyumlu dolabı, alt değiştirme masası,**  
**oyuncaklar, emzirme sandalyesi... Her taraf bebek eşyalarıyla dolu ve herşey pembe!**  
**Duvarların bir kısmı pembe bir kısmı beyaz. Üzerilerinde tavşanlar ve kelebek desenleri**  
**var.**  
**

'' Olivia küçük diye beşik şimdilik bizim odamızda durur. Sonra buraya taşırız ha?'' bana**  
**dönüp gülümsüyor Finn. O sırada yanaklarımın ıslandığını gözyaşlarını süzüldüğünü**  
**hissediyorum.

'' Rach affedersin beğenmedin mi ? İstediğin gibi değiştirebiliriz odayı ben çok üzgünüm.''

'' Yok hayır çok güzel olmuş.'' Finn eğilip başımdan öpüyor.

'' Evimizi tekrardan hoşgeldin Rach.'' dönüp Finn'e bakıyor gözlerimi kapatıyorum. Finn**  
**dudaklarını kendiminkinin üzerinde hissediyorum.


End file.
